AT THE HOSPITAL WITH YOU
by Higuchi Keitaro
Summary: New Chap : Rahasia di balik hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi. OOC, GAJE, GA' LUCU. Pairing : SASUxFEMNARU, SHIKAxFEMNARU, dan kayaknya pairingnya bakalan nambah.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, JELEK, NGGA MUTU, TYPO BERSERAKAN DIMANA-MANA**

**PAIRING : SASU x FEMNARU**

**Pengenalan Tokoh Utama :**

**-Uchiha Sasuke, Cowok yang gantengnya ngga ketulungan. Menjadi idola bagi Mahasiswi di Kampusnya. (Dan ngga mesum, hehehe). Pendiam dan terkesan angkuh dan dingin.**

**-Namikaze Naruto, Cewek yang imut, cantik, ngegemesin, kalo melihat pengennya nyubit pipinya yang tembem. Agak hyperactive, dan menggilai Ramen. Makanya, Sasuke seneng pacaran sama Naruto, ngga ngeluarin banyak modal. Paling Cuma minta ditraktir Ramen enam-tujuh mangkuk. Coba kalo sama Ino yang fashionable itu. Pasti kartu kredit milik Sasuke bakal jadi Babi Ngepet, ngegesek sana- ngegesek sini *KAPOW-Dipukulin sama Ino*.**

**-Haruno Sakura, si Pingki ini tergila-gila sama Gaara, Cowok paling keren di sekolahnya. But, Sakura-chan ini cuma dianggap FG biasa sama Gaara. Sakura bersahabat dengan Naruto sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku terminal, eh, bangku SD. Dan cewek pintar ini (tapi kalo udah di depan Gaara, kepintarannya seakan menguap, berubah jadi mirip cewek idiot, hehehe maap ya buat FCnya Sakura, karena ini fic aku, jadi akulah yang berkuasa…hahahaheeeghh*keselek nyamuk*)**

**-Nara Shikamaru, banyak yang bilang cowok tukang molor ini jenius. Shika, panggilan akrab cowok ini, bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Suka banget ngomong 'ngerepotin aja' padahal mukanya aja udah ngerepotin*whuzzzz- Author langsung mental di kipas sama Temari pake kipas sate***

**AT THE HOSPITAL WITH YOU**

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit Konoha, tampak seorang pemuda tampan berwajah stoic sedang tertidur di sofa kamar itu. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Karena telah dua malam harus menjaga ayahnya yang sedang dirawat karena penyakit jantungnya. Sedikit demi sedikit pemuda tampan itu membuka kelopak matanya lalu memperlihatkan warna pupilnya yang gelap seperti malam. "Hoaaaamm…." Pemuda itu menguap lalu melemaskan persendiannya yang terasa kaku karena tertidur di sofa tadi. Ia menatap ayahnya yang masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya di ranjang. "Ohayou, Tou-san," sapa Pemuda itu. Walaupun sang Ayah tak membalas ucapan selamat paginya, namun ia tulus mengucap pekataannya itu. Pemuda berambut raven itu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang agak lusuh. Setelah merasa lebih segar ia kembali ke tempat di mana sang Ayah terbaring. Ia lalu duduk di samping Ayahnya.

"Ini hari ketiga ya," gumamnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menggeram. "Tapi Aniki dan kaa-san belum juga datang menjenguk, apakah urusan dunia telah membutakan mata mereka?"

Ia menatap ayahnya, iba. 'Andai mereka tau bahwa orang yang mereka sayangi sedang terbaring di sini?' Lamunan pemuda itu buyar saat suara ketukan pintu menyambar gendang telinga. Seorang perawat datang untuk melakukan kewajibannya di tiap pagi. Memeriksa keadaan pasien. "Maaf tuan Sasuke, waktunya saya mengecek kondisi ayah anda," ujar perawat itu sambil tersenyum genit ke arah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Silahkan," sahut Sasuke datar tanpa memperdulikam tatapan menggoda dari perawat itu.

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. 'Waktunya sarapan!' pikirnya sambil berjalan ke arah kantin rumah sakit.

**SASUKE POV**

Kantin masih terlihat sepi pengunjung. Maklum aja, inikan baru jam setengah enam pagi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang memiliki keinginan sama denganku. Sarapan. Huh, lelahnya menjaga Tou-san sendirian. Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Itachi-nii masih di Paris. Mungkin dia sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Sedangkan Kaa-san, oh, Ibuku yang gemar shoping itu mungkin masih belum bosan keliling Eropa hanya untuk nafsu belanjanya. Padahal aku sudah memberi kabar kalau Tou-san masuk rumah sakit karena jantungnya kumat. Heh, gara-gara mereka berdua aku harus cuti kuliah untuk beberapa Minggu.

"Nasi uduknya satu, minumnya jus Tomat," aku memesan makanan favoritku di depan sebuah Conter Makanan pada seorang pelayan. (maaf ya buat para FG Sasu, di cerita ini makanan fave-nya Sasuke nasi uduk sambel kacang plus gorengannya, Bakwan, padahal, itu kan makanan fave-nya Author, hehehe*KAPLOK-di geprak rame2 sama FG'nya Sasu*).

Sambil menyantap makanan kesukaanku, ku perhatikan ke arah sekeliling. Yah, hanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa jenuhku. Hem, aku melihat ada seorang gadis manis sedang memesan makanan di salah satu conter penjual makanan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang sepinggang ia kuncir dua tinggi. Tubuhnya mungil namun memiliki bentuk yang sangat indah. Aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari belakang karena ia sedang membelakangiku. Aku penasaran banget ingin menatap wajahnya. Tepat seperti dugaanku, saat ia berbalik ke arahku, akhirnya aku bisa menatap wajahnya. Ia memiliki wajah yang manis. Aku tertarik dengan mata birunya yang terlihat cerah itu. Rasanya seperti menatap langit yang cerah, secerah senyum dari bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink. Aku yakin itu bukalah polesan dari lipglosh, karena bibirnya terlihat sangat alami sekali. Pipinya agak-agak tembem, tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat makin manis. Oh, Tuhan, Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengan gadis cantik itu.

**END SASUKE POV**

Gadis yang telah menyita perhatian Sasuke itu terlihat sedang berjalan ke salah satu meja yang kosong. Kemudian ia duduk di meja itu. Sasuke akhirnya menyudahi acara makan paginya. Setelah membayar bill, Sasuke berencana balik ke kamar rawat Ayahnya. Sekarang Sasukelah yang menjadi perhatian gadis pirang itu. Mata biru langitnya terpesona dengan sosok pemuda yang terlihat begitu tampan di matanya. Sambil terus menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya hatinya pun menggumam, 'Cowok itu ganteng banget ya, ah, cowok seperti dia pasti udah punya pacar' batin Gadis pirang itu. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, ia kembali terkonsentrasi dengan makan paginya. Setelah selesai, ia pergi untuk membayar makanannya. Sebuah suara mengagetkan gadis manis itu.

"Semalam kamu bisa tidur ngga, Naru-chan?" tanya seorang cowok yang umurnya lebih tua 3 tahun dari gadis itu, namanya Kyuubi.

"Eh, Kyuubi-nii, Ohayou?" sapa Naru pada kakaknya yang memiliki wajah yang agak mirip dengannya. Cuma, rambut kyuubi tidak pirang tapi berwarna merah. "Naru bisa tidur kok, kan kamar Jii-san ada sofanya. Jadi Naru tidur di sofa."

Kyuubi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari sang adik. "Ya udah, abis ini kamu beres-beres, Nii-san ke sini mau jemput Naru. Tadi Kaa-san pesen sama Nii-san katanya besok kamu harus masuk sekolah."

"Iya, Nii-san, Naru besok sekolah kok," angguk Naru yang telah selesai membayar bill makanannya tadi.

"Ya udah, sekarang kita ke kamar Jii-san terus beres-beres. Soalnya tadi Nii-san ke sini sama Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Nanti Nii-san yang gantiin Naru jagain Jii-san. Naru entar pulangnya bareng Tou-san sama Kaa-san," ujar Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Ha'i," angguk Naru sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Nii-sannya itu.

Di kamar rawat Ayahnya, Sasuke masih terbayang-bayang dengan gadis pirang tadi. Ia hanya mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. 'Argh, sial, kenapa tadi aku ngga kenalan sama cewek tadi. Ugh, apa nanti aku bakal ketemu lagi sama dia? Payah, Uchiha Sasuke payah,' maki Sasuke dalam hati. 'Masa kenalan aja ngga berani.'

**SASUKE POV**

Baru kali ini aku tertarik dengan seorang gadis. Ya, bukan aku bermaksud narsis, tapi di kampus aku ini memiliki banyak FG dari mahasiswi. Aku yang mengambil jurusan Komunikasi sering 'dikeroyok' sama mahasiswi dari berbagai macam jurusan di kampus. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Tapi gadis yang tadi aku lihat di kantin itu sangat beda banget. Saat matanya menatapku, mata birunya itu terlihat menyejukkan. Lagi asik-asiknya berkhayal tentang gadis tadi, Hapeku berbunyi. Ada yang menelepon. Ku lihat nama Aniki tertera di layar hapeku.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Hey, Otouto, gimana keadaan Tou-san sekarang?" terdengar suara Itachi-nii di seberang sana. Aku sebal dengan suaranya yang tenang itu. Menanyakan keadaan Tou-san tapi tidak ada nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Menurut Nii-san gimana?" ujarku agak emosi. "Tou-san masih belum sadar setelah dua hari yang lalu pingsan di kantor. Tapi kenapa Nii-san belum menjenguknya?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Itachi-nii. "Aku sebenarnya ingin menjenguk Tou-san, Otouto. Tapi Tousan sudah memberi tanggung jawab padaku untuk mengurus Perusahaan di sini. Aku cuma tidak ingin mengecewakan Tou-san." Sial, suaranya masih terdengar tenang.

"Terserah Aniki saja. Mau menjenguk Tou-san apa tidak. Yang jelas sekarang aku tahu bahwa Aniki lebih mementingkan bisnis daripada keluarga." Sambungan telepon langsung ku putus. Dasar brengsek kau Itachi.

**END SASUKE POV**

Namikaze Naruto. Itulah nama gadis cantik dan periang ini. Ia anak bungsu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina. Gadis pirang yang akrab dipanggil Naru-chan ini memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Kakaknya itu udah kuliah. Sedangkan Naruto masih SMA. Siang ini bersama sahabatnya, Naruto sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah. Saat ini memang sedang jam istirahat. Naruto tampak asyik menyantap makanan favoritnya, Ramen.

"Gimana kabar Jiraiya-sama, Naru-chan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu, Haruno Sakura. "Apa keadaannya sudah membaik?"

Naru mengangguk sambil tetap menyantap Ramennya dengan ganas. "Iya, Sakura. Jii-san sudah di pindah ke kamar rawat biasa. Kata dokter, Jii-san cuma kecapekan."

"Syukurlah," sahut Sakura. "Terus, sekarang kakakmu yang menjaga Jii-sanmu?"

"Iya, sekarang Kyuu-nii yang gantiin posisi aku," ujar Naru . "Hah, kenyangnya," pekik Naruto senang sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Maknyus….."

"Pastilah," sahut Sakura datar. "Udah makan enam mangkuk Ramen kalo ngga kenyang juga itu sih udah keterlaluan."

Naruto terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan ocehan dari sahabatnya yang terkenal cerewet itu. Dia malah asyik mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya yang tadi diminumnya sedikit. (Sakura itu ngga habis pikir sama Naruto, kok ada cewek yang nafsu makannya mirip Romusha waktu jaman penjajahan*abis komen author langsung dibikin tepar kena RASENSHURIKEN dari Naru-chan*).

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berkoar bak komentator pertandingan sepak bola, mata Sakura lalu terpaku pada sosok seorang cowok tampan berambut merah berkulit putih, Sabaku No Gaara, cowok paling keren di sekolah. Gaara saat itu sedang dikerubungi para Fans Girlnya. Dan sekonyong-konyong Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu bergabung dengan para FG Gaara itu. Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. 'Huh, kalo ngeliat Gaara, gue langsung di tinggal,' batin Naruto sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang chabie itu. Mungkin pembaca akan mimisan karena melihat wajah Naru-chan yang sungguh begitu Kawai itu kalau sedang cemberut.

Pulang sekolah Naruto ingin segera sampai ke rumahnya. Siang ini matahari terasa sangat terik menyinari bumi. Naruto sedang menunggu taksi yang lewat di pinggir jalan raya. Kebetulan banget, Sasuke yang baru pulang kuliah melintas di depan sekolah Naruto. Mata Onyxnya langsung menangkap sosok gadis pirang yang sedang mengipas-ngipas karena kepanasan dengan bukunya. Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

**SASUKE POV**

Oh Jashin-sama, itu gadis yang waktu itu di rumah sakit. Ah, aku ingin sekali menawarkan tumpangan untuknya. Tapi aku takut ditolak. Readers, tolong beri saran pada saya. Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengan gadis pirang itu. Tapi nyali ini terasa menciut. Jashin-sama, Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Arrgghhh…..

**END SASUKE POV**

Di dalam mobil sportnya, Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi Naruto. Terlihat dari kaca depan mobilnya yang berwarna gelap, Naruto sedang menghentikakn sebuah taksi. Tak beberapa lama akhirnya gadis pirang itu menghilang bersama taksi yang membawanya pergi dari pandangan mata Sasuke. Cowok berambut Raven itu menghela nafas, hanya mengumpat dalam gumaman yang tak jelas. Menyalahkan dirinya yang tak memiliki nyali hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan Gadis manis itu. Sasuke menjalankan kembali mobilnya lalu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Ayahnya.

Uchiha Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke tampak sudah sadar. Ia melihat anaknya sambil tersenyum lemah. Ada sedikit rasa haru karena ia tak menyangka kalau saat membuka matanya, masih ada anggota keluarganya yang masih menaruh perhatian dengan keadaannya. Fugaku tersenyum getir pada Sasuke.

"Tou-san sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Ayahnya.

Fugaku menganguk lemah. Bibirnya tak mampu berkata-kata, seperti ada yang meyangkut di rongga tenggorokannya. Ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan lemah.

"Tenang saja, Tou-san. Walaupun Aniki dan Kaa-san tak ada, aku akan selalu menjaga Tou-san," kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ayahnya.

Mata Fugaku langsung berkaca-kaca. Fugaku yang terkenal dingin, kini bisa terharu. Ya, mungkin karena keadaannya yang sungguh menyedihkan. Penyakit jantungnya yang kumat memaksa Pria berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Hanya Sasuke saja yang saat ini mau memperhatikan keadaannya. Istri dan anak sulungnya entah memikirkan dirinya apa tidak, ia tidak tahu.

"Aku mencari minum dulu ya, Tou-san? Akan aku panggil suster untuk memeriksa keadaan Tou-san," kata Sasuke lalu mencium kening Ayahnya. Sasuke pun pergi keluar meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Di tempat lain, setelah pulang ke rumah dan melepas lelah, Naruto ingin pergi lagi menjenguk Jii-sannya yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Tempat yang sama di mana Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke dirawat. Setelah mengganti pakaian, Naruto pun memesan taksi.

'Gimana ya kabar Jii-san? Naru udah kangen banget nih,' batin Naruto. Naruto itu memang sangat dekat dengan Jiraiya, Jii-sannya. Naruto memang cucu kesayangan dari Jiraiya. Jii-sannya itu sangat memanjakan Naruto. Apapun keinginan Naruto, pasti akan dikabulkan. Cucu kesayangan gitu lhoxs….

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Gadis pirang berkuncir dua itu dengan langkah ringannya berjalan ke kamar tempat dimana Jii-sannya dirawat. Ia sudah sangat hapal letak kamar itu berada. Mungkin sudah menjadi rezeki untuk Sasuke, Cowok bermuka es ini bertabrakan dengan si Pirang. Saat itu Sasuke tengah asyik menatap layar i-phonenya, sedangkan Naruto, matanya sedang jelalatan memperhatikan komentar-komentar yang ada di status Facebooknya yang berjejer di layar Handphonenya.

"Astaga," pekik Naruto sambil meringis setelah jatuh duduk di lantai.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya mengerang tidak jelas setelah bernasib sama dengan Naruto.

Niatnya, Sasuke ingin memarahi orang yang telah menabraknya. Tapi mulutnya dengan seketika bungkam saat matanya yang kelam menatap mata berwarna biru langit yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Pipi putihnya dengan seketika berubah warna menjadi merah. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ya, sebelas-duabelas lah, Semburat merah menyembul dibalik tiga guratan garis tipis di pipinya. "Go-gomen…." ujar Naruto terbata.

Dengan sikap gentle, Sasuke bangun lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. "Ah, ngga apa-apa kok, Aku juga tadi ngga melihat ke arah depan."

Setelah keduanya sama-sama berdiri.

**NARUTO POV**

O.M.J (oh my Jashin), cowok ini kan yang waktu itu aku lihat di kantin. Ternyata kalau dari dekat, wajahnya sunguh-sungguh tampan. Ups, apa yang aku pikirkan? Tapi sungguh, cowok ini lebih tampan dari Gaara.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya cowok itu dengan nadanya yang datar. Sedari tadi aku belum melihat ia tersenyum.

"Eh, engga ada apa-apa kok," ujarku sedikit gugup.

**END NARUTO POV**

Setelah itu, keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Mereka hanya saling pandang, saling mengagumi, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Ketika Naruto akan beranjak dari tempat itu. Sebuah kalimat yang mungkin sulit di ucapkan meluncur bebas dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tersohor dengan sikapnya yang dingin.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

**-Bersambung-**

Gomen ya minna, kalo karya aku jelek, kan ini fic pertama, jadi masih ragu-ragu. Aku siap kok di review, di flame di kritik, di pukulin, di siram, di tendang, aku ikhlas kok...*hiks-hiks-hiks*

Buat para senpai di FFN, maklumin aku ya kalo fic ini ga je , ya, ya, ya, reviewnya plis... *ngga boleh pake puppy eyes no jutsu karena udah diclaim sama Naru-chan.*


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mau balas yang udah Review ke-aku. Ngga nyangka fic abal aku ada yang review, *hiks-hiks-hiks(terharu)*….

**To:**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru** : hihihi, kasian sasuke kalo tabrakannya sampe mental 3 meter, mukanya yang stoic entar malah mirip sule, jadi UCHIHA SASULE….Huahahahahheghhh( langsung dicekik Sasuke yang Murka) makasih, senpai udah mau review.. ini udah aku update…

**Ashahi Kagari-kun** : SASUKE : Hn, ngga akan ku biarkan Naru-chan kenalan dengan mu, Hn… (WEEEEE- Dasar Uchiha pelit!) Go-gomen ya senpai, Uchiha yang satu ini sensi banget kalau udah menyangkut masalah Naru. (Sasuke misuh-misuh : dasar Author bermulut ember.) Emang pelit…Weeeeee…. (buru-buru kabur ah, entar kena Chidori…..kabuuurr) Makasih senpai atas reviewnya… udah aku update….

**Kuroi5** : makasih atas dukungan senpai, aku udah update nih dengan semangat kemerdekaan(walaupun tujubelasan masih lama, kikikik). Makasih ya senpai atas reviewnya…. Dibaca lagi ya, udah aku update….

**Superol** : aih, senpai bisa aja, kalo kocak tar di sangka topeng monyet dong*BLETUK-ngga boleh becanda* nih udah aku update, dibaca lagi ya senpai

**NHL-chan** : Iya senpai, aku ini kan masih amatir, makasih senpai atas masukannya, jangan berhenti ngasih masukannya ke aku ya senpai, di baca lagi nih, dah aku update…

**kanon1010**: wah, sama2 suka sama femnaru dong, makasih senpai dah mau review, di baca ya… sedikit bocoran nih, aku emang niat banget ngadu domba Sasuke sama Shikamaru hahaha*Tertawa ala Woody Woodpecker*. Jangan bilang-bilang Sasuke ya, senpai…. Hihihi….

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47**: Sasuke kan ngefans sama Afgan, jadi melankolis gitu, hi-hi-hi, kalo ngga percaya, geledah aja kamar Sasuke. Pasti ada CD(compact disk)nya Afgan. makasih senpai atas review-nya, udah di update, baca ya….

Akhirnya berhasil juga aku sebagai Author yang Authis dan abal meng-update chapter dua yang tambah ngga jelas. gomen ya Minna, kalo Authornya rada ikut komen di dalam cerita. (author kan pengen nampang juga, narsis-narsisan juga, halah, jadi lebey deh.)

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, JELEK, NGGA MUTU, TYPO BERSERAKAN DIMANA-MANA**

**PAIRING : SASU x FEMNARU, SHIKA x FEMNARU**

**Pengenalan Tokoh Utama Lagi:**

**-Uchiha Sasuke (19 tahun), Cowok yang gantengnya ngga ketulungan. Menjadi idola bagi Mahasiswi di Kampusnya. (Dan ngga mesum, hehehe). Pendiam dan terkesan angkuh dan dingin. Tapi baik hati lho, meskipun agak kikir untuk senyum. (Itu dulu lho, waktu belum bertemu Naru-chan. Kalo sekarang tingkahnya berubah supel dan perhatian. Ya, walaupun cuma di depan Naru-chan aja.)**

**-Namikaze Naruto (16 tahun), Cewek yang imut, cantik, ngegemesin, kalo melihat pengennya nyubit pipinya yang tembem. Agak hyperactive, dan menggilai Ramen. Makanya, Sasuke seneng pacaran sama Naruto, ngga ngeluarin banyak modal. Paling Cuma minta ditraktir Ramen enam-tujuh mangkuk. Coba kalo sama Ino yang fashionable itu. Pasti kartu kredit milik Sasuke bakal jadi Babi Ngepet, ngegesek sana- ngegesek sini *KAPOW-Ditonjok sama Ino*.**

**-Haruno Sakura (17 tahun), si Pingki ini tergila-gila sama Gaara, Cowok paling keren di sekolahnya. But, Saku-chan ini cuma dianggap FG biasa sama Gaara. Sakura bersahabat dengan Naruto sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SD. Dan cewek pintar ini (tapi kalo udah di depan Gaara, kepintarannya seakan menguap, berubah jadi mirip cewek idiot bin o'on, hehehe maap ya buat FCnya Sakura, karena ini fic aku, jadi akulah yang berkuasa…hahahaheeeghh*keselek lalat*)**

**-Nara Shikamaru (19 tahun), banyak yang bilang cowok tukang molor ini jenius. Shika, panggilan akrab cowok ini, bersahabat dengan Sasuke. (bersahabat tapi mirip musuhan. Soalnya jarang banget mereka ngobrol dengan akrab) Suka banget ngomong 'ngerepotin aja' padahal mukanya aja udah ngerepotin*whuzzzz- Author langsung mental di kipas sama Temari pake kipas sate***

**AT THE HOSPITAL WITH YOU**

_Setelah itu, keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Mereka hanya saling pandang, saling mengagumi, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Ketika Naruto akan beranjak dari tempat itu. Sebuah kalimat yang mungkin sulit di ucapkan meluncur bebas dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tersohor dengan sikapnya yang dingin._

"_Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"_

**SASUKE POV**

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kalimat itu menyembur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku lihat Cewek itu agak kaget dengan ucapanku tadi. Ah, perduli Jashin, eh, perduli setan maksudku.

"Maaf…." tanya Gadis itu seperti ingin meyakinan.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin tahu, namamu siapa. Tidak boleh ya?"

Tanpa aku duga, Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Namikaze Naruto."

'Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan langka ini,' setan di otakku memprovokasi.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kamu bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

Gadis yang ternyata memiliki nama Naruto ini mengangguk. "Salam kenal ya, Sasuke,"

**END SASUKE POV**

Sasuke lalu menjabat tangan mungil Naruto. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naru-chan."

'OMJ (Oh My Jashin), senyum Naruto bikin lemes nih,' batin Sasuke. (halah, lebay, emangnya abis jalan jongkok, bikin lemes.)

Kalau yang dipikiran Naru apa ya. 'Sumpah, rezeki nomplok. Ternyata niat baik untuk menjenguk Jii-san, bakal berbuah manis seperti ini. Thanks ya, Jashin-sama.' Kalau tidak ingat di depannya ada cowok keren. Naruto mungkin akan melonjak-lonjak dengan girangnya. Ya, tahu sendirikan, cewek pirang ini emang super-duper hyperaktif. Entah, Naruto itu memakai baterai merek apa. (mungkin Naruto pake baterai merek TBC? Readers ada yang tau, ngga?)

Mungkin ini adalah kejadian pertama, dimana Naruto bisa tenang, tidak bertingkah gaduh dan rusuh. Apalagi dengan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya senang.

Readers pasti tahu dengan kelanjutan acara kenalan ini. Hmm, pasti dilanjutkan dengan acara tukeran nomor hape, tukeran nomor pin BB, tukeran nomor rumah (PLETOK-jitakan untuk author yang ngelantur). Usai acara tukar-menukar yang mereka lakukan, kedua mahluk berbeda gender itu saling memisahkan diri.

"Sampai jumpa, Naru-chan?" Sasuke melambaikan tangan dengan gaya yang lebay. (Sasuke lupa, padahal tadi dia ijin sama Ayahnya mau mencari minum. Tapi Sekarang malah mau pulang.)

'Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku,' gumam Sasuke menyanyikan lirik lagu Afgan menyahuti komen dari Author.

"Bye, Sasuke, call me ya?" balas Naruto sembari tangannya membentuk gagang telepon yang ia taruh di pipinya. Naruto melanjutkan niatnya untuk menjenguk Jiraiya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, jadi mereka sepertinya enak ya? Cuma karena ketidaksengajaan, mereka bisa kenalan. Sedangkan Author, udah di sengajain kenalan malah kena damprat, hik-hik-hik (Curhat, Bu?).

Tiba di kamar Jii-sannya, Naruto dengan wajah hepi menyapa jiraiya yang sedang santai mengetik Novel Dewasa lewat laptopnya. "Konichiwa, Jii-san..." Naru lalu memeluk Jiisannya.

Jiraiya tampak senang melihat cucunya itu tersenyum. "Ada apa Naru-chan? Kayaknya hari ini kamu seneng banget?"

"Ada deh, Jii-san ngga boleh tau," sahut Naru tak melepaskan senyumnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuu-nii kemana, kok ngga kelihatan?"

"Kakakmu tadi pergi ke Kantin, katanya mau makan," jawab Jiraiya.

Naruto duduk di samping Jiraiya. ia penasaran dengan kegiatan yang di lakukan kakeknya itu. "Jii-san lagi ngetik apa sih, serius banget? Naru liat dong?"

Jiraiya langsung gelagapan saat Naruto mau melihat layar laptopnya. Mukanya memerah. "Aaduh, jangan di liat, Naru-chan. Ini bukan untuk anak kecil." Jiraiya langsung menutup Laptopnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi tembemnya, sebal. "Jii-san pelit," gerutu Naruto.

Dari arah pintu, muncul pemuda tampan berambut merah sambil membawa minuman kaleng. "Lho, rupanya ada naru-chan?" ujar kyuubi lalu menepuk pelan kepala Naruto. "kok mukanya dilipet kayak gitu, jadi mirip serbet dapur, tau."

"Ih, nyebelin nih, Kyuu-nii. Dateng-dateng langsung ngejek Naru," sahut Naru yang masih cemberut, persis buruh belum digaji.

"Lho, emang benerkan? Itu mukanya cemberut, mirip buruh pabrik belum dapat gaji." (Wah, Kyuubi fotokopi omongan Author. Dasar plagiat!)

Naruto makin manyun dengan ledekan dari Kyuubi yang memang seneng banget bikin adiknya itu kesal. Ia senang kalau melihat Naruto sedang manyun. Katanya muka Naruto jadi imut. (Sungguh kakak yang tidak patut dicontoh. Dimana-mana kakak itu paling senang melihat muka adiknya bahagia. Ini malah senang melihat adiknya manyun. Seorang kakak yang aneh bin ajaib)

Jiraiya cuma senyam-senyum, melihat tingkah dua cucunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Terutama Naruto. Karena cuma Naruto, cucunya yang bergender perempuan. Yang lainnya lekong bo. 'Yah, apa boleh buat, terpaksa aku tunda lagi tulisanku.' batin Jiraiya lalu kembali asyik menyaksikan tayangan gratis, Kyuubi vs Naruto yang sedang adu mulut. (Readers jangan ngeres ya. Maksudnya itu saling ejek.)

Di kamar rumah sakit yang lain. Tepatnya di ruangan Fugaku dirawat. Sasuke juga sedang curhat dengan Ayahnya. Meskipun ia tahu, Ayahnya itu tak akan menyahuti setiap omongannya. Dengan penuh semangat, Sasuke menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami. "Tau ngga, Tou-san? Tadi aku berkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cuantik banget."

'Tumben anak ini bisa all-out denganku? Biasanya kan dia tertutup banget. Tapi sekarang Putraku yang cuek ini bisa bercerita dan tersenyum padaku. Tampaknya ia tengah mmembicarakan seorang gadis. Akhirnya ada juga gadis yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Aku kira dia seorang Yaoi,' pikir Fugaku yang tengah mendengarkan celoteh dari Sasuke.

"Dan tidak lama lagi aku akan mengenalkan gadis itu pada Tou-san. Tou-san pasti akan setuju jika aku menjadi kekasihnya," ujar Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dan Fugaku cuma membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

'Jika kamu senang, Tou-san pun ikut senang, Nak. Kejarlah apa yang kamu anggap bisa mendatangkan kebahagiaan untukmu. Tou-san hanya bisa berdoa, supaya kamu tidak salah langkah,' batin Fugaku.

"Tampaknya Tousan setuju denganku," kata Sasuke saat ia melihat Ayahya tersenyum. Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Ayahnya. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan yang Tou-san padaku," bisiknya di telinga Fugaku. Fugaku hanya mengangguk-angguk. (Owh, sungguh momen-momen yang jarang di perlihatkan dalam keluarga Uchiha. Author yang authis ini ikut terharu melihat tingkah Ayah dan Anak ini.)

Kita potong aja ya ceritanya ya? Pagi ini di Konoha University. Seorang pemuda berwajah ngantuk sedang tidur-tiduran di sebuah bangku taman. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah langit yang cerah. Sebuah teguran sukses membuat pemuda yang memiliki model rambut mirip nanas ini bangun dari kuburnya, ups, dari tidurnya.

"Sedang apa kau, Shikamaru?"

Pemuda bernama Shikamaru ini menguap dulu, baru menyahut, "Huh, tumben kamu negur, biasanya cuek. Ini namanya ritual pagi ala Shikamaru. Biar hidup ngga ngerepotin."

"Hn," ujar Sasuke menimpali ocehan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku pengen tanya sama kamu Sasuke. Ada ngga kosakata yang lebih merepotkan dari 'Hn'mu yang ngga jelas itu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengiringi langkah Sasuke. Saat ini mereka tengah menuju ruang kelas mereka.

Sasuke cuma menatap datar Shikamaru tanpa berniat menjawab. Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala. 'Ini anak kecilnya dikasih makan apa sih? Kalo bicara irit banget.' Suara dering telepon memecah keheningan antara dua sahabat yang tengah berjalan bersampingan ini. Ada yang sedang meghubungi Sasuke. Begitu melihat nama Naruto tertera di layar i-phonenya, raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah 180 derajat. Wajah yang tadi bermimik datar bagai nampan, kini tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru jelas terheran-heran. 'Ternyata si muka datar ini bisa tersenyum juga? Gue kirain stok wajahnya cuma satu, wajah datar doang?' batin Shikamaru. 'Jadi penasaran, siapa tuh yang nelepon?'

"Moshi-moshi, Naru-chan?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lembut, nyaman di telinga. "Ada apa pagi-pagi telepon aku?"

'Ooh, yang nelepon ternyata Cewek. Namanya Naru." desis Shikamaru dalam hati. Otak jeniusnya mulai bekerja menganalisa.

Dari ujung telepon yang lain, terdengar suara cempreng bin heboh milik Naruto. "_Ohayou, Sasuke, nanti siang ada acara ngga_?"

"Engga ada, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada suara yang merdu dan mendayu-dayu. Dalam benaknya, mulai tumbuh bunga-bunga bahagia. 'Bau-baunya si Kawai ini mau ngajak ketemuan, nih? Uyeeee!' jerit Sasuke, tapi cuma dalam hati. Malu dong kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal cool dan kalem menjerit heboh seperti penonton acara musik Das*** di R*TI.

"_Kita ketemuan yuk_? _Mau ngga_?" tanya Naruto.

'Bingo! Tepat seperti dugaanku,' batin Sasuke. Di sebelahnya, Shikamaru masih memasang telinganya. Menjadi penguping yang baik. "Mau ketemuan dimana? Terus kapan?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengkomfirmasi.

"_Ichiraku Ramen Resto, tau kan tempatnya_?" sahut Naruto. "_Mau, ya_?" (Dasar Naruto, hiperbola. Padahal Ichiraku Ramen itu cuma warung tenda pinggir jalan. Pake bilang Resto segala. Malu tuh, sama Sasuke.)

"Hmm..." Sasuke pura-pura berpikir. "Oke, bisa kok. Mau aku jemput, Naru-chan?" tawar Sasuke lalu memberi death-glare pada Shikamaru yang tertangkap basah sedang menguping. Shikamaru langsung menciut persis balon gas dikempesin.

Terdengar suara riang dari Naruto. "_Beneran mau jemput? Mau banget_."

"Oke, nanti siang aku jemput di sekolahmu."

"_Emangnya kamu tau sekolah aku?_"

"SMAN 1 Konoha kan?"

"_Benar, seratus buat Sasuke, seribu buat Naru._"

Sasuke terkikik mendengar joke ringan dari Naruto. "Ternyata, kamu bisa melucu juga ya?"

"_Udah dulu ya, sebentar lagi bel, Naru masuk ke kelas dulu ya. Bye Sasuke?_"

"Bye..."

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Shikamaru langsung menodong Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti wartawan dikejar dead-line. "Kamu janjian sama siapa, Sas? Kayanya kamu janjian sama cewek tuh. Anak mana? Masih satu kampus? Janjian ketemuan ya? Ketemuan dimana? Terus kamu..."

Sasuke langsung memotong kicauan Shikamaru (Jiah, kicau. emangnya burung?), "Bukan urusan kamu."

Sehabis itu Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang saat itu memasang muka curiga. "Kayaknya ada pekerjaan merepotkan yang menyenangkan nih," gumam Shikamaru.

Kita tinggalkan Shikamaru yang masih penasaran dengan Sasuke. Kita beralih ke dalam kelas Naruto. Saat ini sedang berlangsung pelajaran Sejarah Nasional Konoha yang diajar Hiruzen-Sensei, guru yang sudah sangat sangat tuwir banget. Masih satu angkatan dengan Guru Oemar Bakrie. Hiruzen-sensei sedang hot-hotnya berkoar tentang sejarah perang Shinobi ke-3. Di pojokan kelas, Naruto malah asyik bergosip sambil berdomikado ria dengan Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Sungguh perbuatan yang tidak pantas untuk ditiru.

"Pokoknya yang kalah, harus nyanyi di depan kelas sambil goyang gergaji saat jam istirahat nanti," seru Ino dengan tatapan tajam ke arah teman-temannya yang turut berpartisipasi dalam permainan. "Gue mau balas kekalahan gue yang kemarin.' Ino masih ingat, kemarin ia kalah. Dan ia menjalani hukuman yang sudah disepakati, menari ala ronggeng sambil bernyanyi dengan gaya ngerap.

Hinata sudah bergidik ngeri. Karena Ino mulai mengeluarkan aura kegelapan. Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura dan Tenten, terlihat tidak gentar dengan gertakan dari Ino. "Aku ngga takut Ino-chan," balas Sakura.

"Simpan omonganmu, Ino, Kamu sedang berhadapan dengan Sakura. Master of domikado dunia dan akhirat," tambah naruto membuat kening Ino berkedut.

"Ap-apa sebaiknya ki-kita sudahi permainan ini, teman-teman?" tanya Hinata yang berwajah ketakutan. Karena tadi Hinata bersitatap dengan Hiruzen-sensei yang mempelototi kelompok cewek ini. "hiruzen-sensei dari tadi memperhatikan kita."

"Kamu tenang saja, Hina-chan. Kakek bau kuburan itu tidak akan berani menghukum kita. Ibunya Naruto kan kepala sekolah di sini," sahut Ino meremehkan. Dan teman lainnya mengamini ocehan Ino, cewek tomboy yang terkenal garang itu. "Dan gue masih dendam sama kalian. Hari ini gue ngga bakal kalah lagi."

"Oh, ya, dan kayaknya impianmu bakal kandas, Ino-chan," seru Sakura, dengan gerakan tangannya yang cepat, Sakura menepuk telapak tangan Ino yang sedang terbuka. "Yeaaahh, Ino kalah lagi," jerit Sakura. Dan jeritan hebohnya itu berbuah manis. Sebuah spidol marker melayang dan tepat mengenai sasarannya, jidat Sakura yang lebar.

"Bisa tenang tidak, Haruno-san," tegur Hiruzen-sensei yang kali ini menyiapkan kunai yang siap dilempar jika Naruto ce es masih membuat kegaduhan, mungkin lebih tepatnya membuat kerusuhan. "Dari tadi kalian berlima hanya membuat kegaduhan."

Naruto dan antek-anteknya akhirnya pundung di pojokan kelas setelah mendapat ultimatum dari Hiruzen-Sensei yang sudah memasang wajah horornya. (katanya berani, ujung-ujungnya ciut di pojokan kelas.)

**(Skip Time)**

Sesuai janji, Naruto dan Sasuke ketemuan di restoran, ups ralat, warung tenda yang bernama Ichiraku Ramen di siang hari. Tapi meleset dari skenario. Karena Sasuke datang dengan sahabatnya yang berambut nanas, Shikamaru. Dan Naruto juga tidak sendiri. Ia datang bersama Sakura. Salahkan naruto yang bermulut ember. Sakura memaksa ikut karena Naruto bercerita kalau ia akan ketemuan dengan cowok. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia menjadi tamu tak diundang. Sama seperti Sakura, Shikamaru ngotot ingin ikut ia karena begitu penasaran dengan sosok gadis yang akan ditemui Sasuke.

'Brengsek, gara-gara Rambut Nanas sialan, batal acaraku untuk menjemput Naru-chan,' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hay, Sasuke," sapa Naruto dengan suaranya yang khas plus senyuman manis pada Sasuke. "Baru sampai juga?"

Secara reflek, Sasuke mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Naruto. "Kamu baru pulang sekolah, Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke karena melihat Naruto dan Sakura masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Iya," sahut Naruto. "Sasuke, kenalin. Ini temen Naru. Namanya Haruno Sakura." Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke. Dengan ramah Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk salaman pada Sakura. (itu di depan Naruto aja, Sasuke mau salam-salaman sama Cewek. Biasanya kan ia dingin banget sama cewek. Bahkan keluarganya mengira kalau Sasuke ini seorang penyuka sesama jenis.)

"Hay, Sakura," sapa Sasuke.

"Hay, juga Sasuke. Salam kenal ya?" sambut Sakura ramah. 'Cih, Naruto ternyata hanya membual. Apanya yang lebih tampan dari gaara? Rambutnya aja model pantat ayam. Ganteng juga sih. Cuma masih lebih ganteng Sabaku No Gaara lah, pujaan hati gue gitu lho,' batin Sakura dengan memasang senyum palsu. Ya iya lah. Raut mukanya sih ramah, tersenyum. Tapi dalam hati membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dengan Gaara, idolanya.

"Oh, iya Naru-chan. Kenalin juga nih, teman satu kampusku. Namanya..." saat Sasuke berbalik ke arah Shikamaru, cowok tukang molor itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. "Duh, kemana Shikamaru?"

"Maksud kamu, cowok yang sedang tertidur pulas itu?" Naruto menunjuk Sesosok cowok yang sedang terlelap tidur beralaskan kardus bekas di emperan toko yang tutup.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, malu sama calon pacarnya. 'Bener-bener sialan kau, Shikamaru!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. ' Sudah bikin malu diriku di depan Naru-chan.' Sasuke menatap garang penuh dendam ke arah Shikamaru. Saat itu Shikamaru sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun menguap sambil merenggangkan ototnya. Ia terlihat berjalan santai menghampiri tempat dimana Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri. Tanpa rasa berdosa, Shikamaru menyapa ketiganya. "Hay, all."

Sasuke langsung membisiki Shikamaru sesuatu. "Sekali lagi lo bikin gue malu di depan Naru-chan, gue jamin besok pagi lo ngga bisa melihat matahari terbit. Ngerti lo, Rambut Nanas?" ancam Sasuke tepat di telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas menanggapi ancaman Sasuke. "Huh, ngerepotin aja. Oke-oke, santai aja bung, jangan marah gitu dong, Mr. Stoic. Tadi aku cuma ngga sengaja ketiduran."

Setelah memberikan death-glare yang mematikan kepada Shikamaru, Sasuke mengajak Naruto dan Sakura juga Shikamaru masuk ke dalam restoran.

**(Skip Time Lagi)**

Sasuke dan Shikamaru melotot. Saat melihat Naruto melahap Ramennya. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk Ramen porsi jumbo dalam waktu 5 menit. Kalau Sakura sih, sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. 'Wow, cewek ini dasyat banget, dua mangkuk Ramen dia habiskan dalam waktu lima menit,' batin Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakjubannya. Sebelas-duabelas deh dengan Shikamaru. Tapi bukannya ilfil, dua cowok keren ini malah makin terpesona. Naruto saat itu masih terlihat begitu imut. Bahkan Sasuke dengan gentlenya mengelap mulut Naruto yang berlumuran kuah Ramen. Sikap ini jelas membuat Naru-chan tersipu. Ada perasan malu, senang, bahagia, pokoknya semua rasa bercampur baur dalam benak Naruto menerima perlakuan dari Sasuke.

"Makannya pelan-pelan aja, Naru," ujar Sasuke. Di sampingnya, ada rasa tidak senang dari pandangan mata Shikamaru.

'Cih, sok perhatian, cari muka,' batin Shikamaru sebal. Ia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk Ramennya yang baru dimakan sedikit.

Naruto bahagia,mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke. Sakura pun memiliki pandangan yang sama. Ia yakin bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke saling menyukai. Sakura ikut bahagia, melihat Naruto akhirnya bisa bertemu pangeran impiannya.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Aku heran sama kamu, Naru. Kan di sekolah banyak banget cowok yang ganteng. Seperti Sai, Kiba, Neji, apalagi Gaara. Masa di antara mereka ngga ada yang kamu suka?" tanya Sakura heran pada Naruto saat mereka duduk-duduk di atap Sekolah. "Jangan-jangan, tipe cowok yang kamu suka itu yang potongannya seperti Choji ya, gendut, tukang makan, blo'on?"_

_"hmm, tipe cowok keren menurut aku itu..." Naruto berpikir sambil memilin-milin rambut pirangnya yang panjang. "Yang perhatian sama kita. Yang tatapannya mampu menenangkan pikiran kita. Yang membuat kita tersenyum saat kita sedang sedih. Yang mau menerima kekurangan kita. Dan yang terpenting, ia tulus menyayangi kita, tanpa mengharapkan balasan..."_

_Sakura mengangguk. "Kamu benar Naruto."_

_"Aku yakin kok,"_

_"Eh..." Sakura lalu menatap lekat Naruto._

_"Suatu saat nanti, ada seorang pangeran yang menjemputku. Pangeran impianku..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Shikamaru sedari tadi hanya diam. Sesekali ekor matanya menatap wajah berkulit tan milik Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si jenius ini. Mungkin dia jenius dalam hal semua mata kuliahnya. Namun kalau dengan perasaan, apakah Shikamaru dapat berpikir dengan jernih? Ia tampak tertarik dengan Naruto. Sama seperti Sasuke, sahabatnya. Mata hitam Shikamaru terlihat begitu menikmati setiap tingkah yang Naruto perbuat. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, Sasuke lebih beruntung. Karena Naruto sejak tadi hanya berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Sakura yang duduk di samping Naruto cuma diam menikmati suasana.

**SHIKAMARU POV**

'Ternyata cewek ini yang ingin ditemui si muka datar,' batinku menggumam. Mengagumi salah satu karya yang mendekati sempurna yang saat ini ada di depan mataku. Tadi ia memperkenalkan diri. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Jujur aku mengagumi kecantikannya. Pantas saja Sasuke yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin terhadap perempuan, kini luluh di hadapannya. Aku menyadari kalau Sasuke menaruh hati ada gadis pirang yang cantik itu. Dan sepertinya, aku juga mulai menyukai sosok yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Oke, aku mengakui kalau Sasuke selangkah lebih unggul dibandingkan aku. Tapi, kalau menyangkut dengan masalah perasaan, Aku tidak akan mau mengalah dengan si Uchiha. Merepotkan memang, tapi aku harus yakin bahwa aku juga pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Perduli setan dengan persahabatan...

**-BERSAMBUNG LAGI-**

Wuah, selesai juga chapter ini, yang ceritanya makin ngga nyambung dengan judul. Tapi berhubung ini kisah nyata dari temen aku, ya terpaksa aku lanjutin...

Gomen ya Readers jika masih banyak kesalahan, maklumin ya, aku make sistim kejar tayang. review ya Minna, kasih masukan ke aku, di flame pun aku ikhlas*hiks-hiks-hiks(airmata buaya)*****

Insya Allah, secepatnya Chapter ke-3 aku update...

**Arigatou...** **Minna**...


	3. Chapter 3

Duh, ternyata aku banyak dapat masukan juga banyak dapat ilmu lagi, Arigatou ya minna yang udah review terus ngasih kritikan dan review yang membangun. Aku emang masih Author baru, jadi maafin aku ya Minna…. Aku mau balas yang udah review nih…

**To:**

**kanon1010** : Ya udah deh, aku boleh ya manggil **kanon**, makasih lho udah mau review, Aku suka banget tuh sama fic'nya **kanon** yang judulnya "**my music in your mind**", aku sampe kebawa waktu membacanya. Oh iya, fic **kanon** yang judulnya "**Friendship and Love hmm?**" di update dong, aku penasaran banget sama kelanjutannya….. chapter yang gaje ini di baca ya terus di review…. Makasih… [^_^]

**Superol** : di fic ini emang aku pengen banget Shika sama Sasu rebutan Naru, hihihi, biasanya kan Sasu konflik sama Gaara. Hmm, kayaknya labih romantis Shika daripada Sasu. Makasih banget udah review ya **superol**, udah mau mampir di fic yang ngga mutu ini…. Nanti kalo udah baca, di review ya, harus….hehehe pemaksaan…..

**Ranaru Meluna** : Kyyaaaaa…(kaget karena **Ranaru** muncul dari tembok, hihihi….), aduh, aku makasih banget **Ranaru** udah mau review. Fic **Ranaru **yang judulnya "**Buku Harian Naru**" dilanjutin dong, plis*muka ngarep*, itu kan salah satu fic fave'nya aku lho…. Penasaran banget nih.. ini chapter yang baru udah aku update, di baca ya…..

**NHL-chan** : Aku manggilnya **NHL** aja ya. Dari lubuk hati yang pualing dalam (hm, mulai lagi lebaynya) aku makasih banget, sama masukan dan kritikan dari **NHL, **sekarang aku jadi tambah ilmu deh*Horeeee*. Untuk kesalahan yang aku buat, emang aku banyak yang kurang paham sekarang jadi tambah ngerti deh. Aku jadi banyak hutang budi padamu **NHL***hik-hik-hik-GETOK*, semoga di fic ini typonya agak berkurang. Di baca lagi ya **NHL**, jika masih ada kekurangan mohon Author yang abal ini diingatkan….. Arigatou*sambil bungkuk2 sampe encok kumat*…

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive** : Oh my gosh….. Author fave aku ngasih review…..*jingkrak2 gaje kayak anak TK*, aku manggilnya **kak Miyako** aja ya biar akrab (Ngarep banget, hehehe). Makasih atas reviewnya. Ia **kak Miyako**, aku tuh emang pengen banget bikin Naru-chan jadi cewek yang manja, habis, mukanya imut banget sih (jadi pengen nyubit-nyubit pipinya Naru). Terus kalo chara Sasuke di fic ini aku bikin si pantat ayam ini jadi OOC stadium akhir kalo di depan Naru-chan*hahaha, ketawa laknat*. Untuk masukannya, makasih banyak ya **kak Miyako**, gomen ya kalo **kakak** jadi kurang nyaman baca fic aku. Chapter yang baru udah aku update nih **kak**, Dibaca ya, kalo ngga ngerepotin di review deh, plis*Pasang muka Ngarep lagi*…

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47**: Sebenernya aku juga seneng lho sama pair Shika **x **FemNaru. Mungin sudah menjadi nasib Shika untuk selalu mengalah (langsung nyanyi lagu Seventeen – Selalu Mengalah). Yang tabah ya Shika…. Makasih ya **kakak Kyosuke** udah mau Review lagi… dan chapter yang baru udah aku update, di baca lagi plis…..

**Kuroi5** : Aku manggilnya **Kuroi** aja ya, ini chapter yang baru udah aku update, dibaca terus di review deh….hehehe….. makasih banyak udah review lagi….. salam kenal dari aku…..

**CCloveRuki** : Ini beneran Shika lho(tapi versi aku, hehehe), jadi Shika yang ini sungguh senang direpotkan dengan masalah, kikikik, makasih banyak **Kakak ****CCloveRuki** udah mau Review, chapter yang baru udah ku update, dibaca terus di review lagi ya **kak**….

**Ashahi Kagari-kun** : SASUKE : Hn, Naru-chan hanya untuk Sasu, weeeeeee*menjulurkan lidah*. Salam kenal juga ya **kak Ashahi**, makasih udah mau review fic aku yang abal ini. Semangat ya **kak**, aku tunggu fic dari **kakak**, nih chapter barunya udah aku update.,,, dibaca and Review ya….

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, JELEK, GAJE BANGET, NGGA MUTU, TYPO MASIH BERSERAKAN DIMANA-MANA**

**PAIRING : SASU x FEMNARU, SHIKA x FEMNARU**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

'_Ternyata cewek ini yang ingin ditemui si muka datar,' batinku menggumam. Mengagumi salah satu karya yang mendekati sempurna yang saat ini ada di depan mataku. Tadi ia memperkenalkan diri. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Jujur aku mengagumi kecantikannya. Pantas saja Sasuke yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin terhadap perempuan, kini luluh di hadapannya. Aku menyadari kalau Sasuke menaruh hati ada gadis pirang yang cantik itu. Dan sepertinya, aku juga mulai menyukai sosok yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Oke, aku mengakui kalau Sasuke selangkah lebih unggul dibandingkan aku. Tapi, kalau menyangkut dengan masalah perasaan, Aku tidak akan mau mengalah dengan si Uchiha. Merepotkan memang, tapi aku harus yakin bahwa aku juga pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Perduli setan dengan persahabatan..._

**SHIKAMARU POV**

Benar-benar merepotkan. Sudah dua malam aku memimpikan gadis bermata biru langit itu. Dan hari ini, aku bersama si Muka Datar sedang menjenguk Ayahnya yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Kenapa juga aku mau direpotkan sama si Muka Datar ini? Ya, aku akui, aku senang membantunya. Dalam hal apapun, termasuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di kampus. Mulai dari tugas, hingga masalah kemahasiswaan. Sasuke memang terpilih menjadi ketua Badan Eksekutive Mahasiswa (BEM). Dan aku menjadi wakilnya.

Sekarang aku baru menyadari. Ternyata Sasuke hanya mau tersenyum pada dua orang saja. Yang pertama kepada gadis yang dia suka saat ini, Naruto. Dan yang kedua pada Ayahnya. Seperti yang terlihat pada saat ini. Sangat terlihat, mimik wajahnya begitu ceria. Ia sedang bercerita tentang pertemuan peramanya dengan gadis pujaannya dua hari yang lalu. Huft, agak bete juga mendengar Sasuke bercerita. Aku lihat Ayahnya ikut senang. Ayahnya tersenyum. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Fugaku-san?

"Kapan ya, kira-kira Naru-chan mau aku ajak ke sini, bertemu sama Tou-san?" Sasuke tampak sedang menatap ke arah jendela. "Pasti Naru-chan mau. Dan aku yakin, Naru-chan mau menjadi kekasihku, Tou-san."

Fugaku-san tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala. Tampaknya Fugaku-sama setuju. Tapi jangan kira aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Lihat saja nanti.

"Oi, Sasuke, aku pulang dulu ya. Apa kamu akan menginap lagi di sini?" tanyaku lalu memakai tas selempangku di pundak.

"Hn," balasnya. Sungguh, Hn'nya itu membuat aku jengkel. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya itu iya apa tidak.

"Maksudmu, kau akan menginap? Kalau kamu tetap di sini, aku akan pulang sendiri." Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk. Ku hampiri tempat Sasuke. "Baiklah, mungkin merepotkanmu kalau aku masih tetap di sini. Aku duluan ya, Sasuke, Fugaku-san?"

**END SHIKAMARU POV**

Sasuke menatap kepergian Shikamaru tanpa berkomentar apapun. Sasuke menatap Ayahnya. Fugaku menatap heran pada Sasuke. 'Kenapa kalian tidak begitu akrab. Padahal kan kalian itu bersahabat?' batin Fugaku. 'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.'

Beralih ke tempat lain ya Readers. Saat ini Naruto and the gang, tengah bergosip seru di rumah Naruto. Lebih tepatnya di kamarnya. Apaan sih yang tengah mereka gosipkan? Sasuke? Yaps, betul sekali. Sakura menceritakan bagaimana akhir-akhir ini Naruto sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata cuma menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sedangkan Naruto, cewek pirang itu sedang asyik internetan, lagi asyik baca-bacain cerita di menggunakan Netbooknya yang berwarna kuning muda. Merek netbooknya kalau tidak salah 'Samsul'.

"Yah, si Sasuke itu lumayan ganteng lah, tapi bagi gue tetap lebih ganteng Sabaku No Gaara. Hidup Gaara!" seru Sakura sambil mengacungkan tinju ke udara. Bagai robot yang sudah diprogram, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk-angguk kompak. Tatapan mereka bertiga kosong. Mungkin di mata Ino, Tenten dan Hinata, Sakura saat ini terlihat seperti seorang caleg yang tengah berorasi di depan warga kampung. "Dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi Sasuke bakal nembak Naruto!"

"Wah, kalau Naru-chan di tembak Sasuke, nanti Naru-chan mati, dong?" ujar Tenten o'on.

"OMJ Tenten si kepala onde-onde, maksud aku tuh, Sasuke bakal menyatakan perasaannya ke Naruto," Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Dari dulu sampe sekarang, kok penyakit o'onmu ngga sembuh-sembuh sih, Ten? Kamu punya dosa apa sih?" lanjut sakura sambil mengelus dada. Agak emosi, punya temen cantik, tapi lemot.

"Emangnya aku o'on ya?" tanya Tenten dengan muka polosnya. "Aku agak lupa punya dosa sama siapa aja?"

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura langsung sweatdrop dengan kompaknya. Kalau Naruto? Cewek pirang itu dari tadi sibuk dengan netbooknya. Jadi tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya. Matanya masih asyik membaca salah satu fiction yang berjudul 'my music in your mind' karya seorang Author dengan Pen Name kanon1010. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca membaca cerita di fiction itu. "Owh, sungguh menyentuh hati, cerita di fiction ini," Naruto membersihkan matanya yang berair dengan tisu. "Untung akhirnya hepi ending, akhirnya Narto menikah dengan Sasongko, yeay. Memang yahud nih Author," gumam Naruto. "Baca lagi fic dari Author yang lain ah!"

Sakura agak-agak kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang cuek itu. Masa ada temen lagi main di rumahnya, eh, yang punya rumah malah asyik sendiri. "Kamu lagi ngapain sih, Naru?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Naruto. Ia lalu tiduran dengan pose tengkurep di samping Naruto. "Dari tadi aku, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata dicuekin sama kamu."

"Lagi buka Fanfiction," sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Ceritanya bagus-bagus," tambahnya dengan suara datar.

Ino ikutan nimbrung. Sama seperti sakura, Ino juga ikut tiduran di samping kiri Naruto dengan pose Putri Duyung sedang berjemur di pinggir pantai. "Oh, buka Fanfiction Anime/manga ya?"

"Iya~ Ino," sahut Naruto pendek. Matanya masih terkonsentrasi pada layar Netbooknya. Lehernya sepertinya malas hanya untuk menengok pada lawan bicaranya. "Ini aku lagi buka Fanfiction Narto Sharipudin. Disini fic'nya paling banyak. Lagi pula aku paling suka pairingnya Narto-Sasongko."

Tenten dan Hinata tak mau ketinggalan. Mendengar kata Fanfiction, keduanya kompak meloncat ke atas ranjang dan memposisikan diri di samping Ino dan Sakura. Nah, jika dilihat dari atas, posisi mereka berlima yang sedang tengkurap berjama'ah ini mirip ikan asin yang sedang dijemur.

"OMJ, Naru-chan, ini fic terbaru banget dari Author favorit gue, Ranaru Meluna," pekik Ino heboh saat matanya menatap layar Netbook. "Dia sekarang bikin fic baru judulnya 'Buku Harian Naru'. OMJ , masih fresh Naru! Baru di Published!" Ino makin heboh melihat ada Fic yang terbaru dari Author favoritnya, Ranaru Meluna.

Sakura juga berteriak tak kalah heboh di telinga Naruto saat nama Author kesayangannya mem-Published fic terbaru. "Kyaaaa... Naru, baca yang ini aja, Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive! Fic'nya bagus-bagus, tuh ada yang baru lagi, judulnya 'Save My Hearth!'. Aku harus baca, aku harus baca..." Sambil berteriak-teriak heboh, tangan Sakura ikutan heboh menarik-narik kerah baju Tenten yang ada di sampingnya. Mata Tenten pun langsung berputar-putar seperti gasing saking pusingnya karena kepalanya berguncang-guncang berkat perbuatan Sakura.

Naruto jelas misuh-misuh melihat tingkah dua temannya yang mendadak seperti orang kesurupan. "Plis deh, jangan pada lebay dong. Hinata aja bisa kalem." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. "Ups, kayaknya gue mesti menarik kata-kata gue yang tadi, deh."

Pantas saja Naruto berkata demikian. Gara-gara Fanfiction, Hinata yang terkenal pemalu, pendiam, penipu, ups, salah, ralat yang penipu. Yang biasanya cuma memutarkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada jika sedang gugup, ikut-ikutan histeris saat melihat fic yang memakai pairing Khitana (bukan Khitanan ya readers, kalo khitanan mah sunatan) dengan Gaarang ada di deretan list fic-fic terbaru. "Baca yang ini aja Naru, jarang-jarang ada Author memakai pairing Khitana dengan Gaarang. Ayo, Naru, baca yang ini aja."

Naru cuma bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya yang tidak gatal. 'Oh Jashin-sama, kenapa teman-temanku jadi OOC semua, ya?' batin Naru.

Bisa ditebak, Netbook Naruto jadi barang sengketa antara Tenten, Ino, Sakura dan Hinata yang mendadak menjadi brutal. Bukan Fanfictionnya yang salah, cuma gengnya Naruto aja yang kebangetan lebay. Naruto hanya bisa berdoa kepada Jashin-sama agar Netbook kesayangannya itu diberi keselamatan.

**(Skip Time)**

Sore telah menjelang. Jam yang tergantung di tembok kamar Naruto sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00. Teman-temannya yang tadi bergelut ala Barbar hanya gara-gara rebutan Netbook, sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Terlihat Naruto tengah membereskan kamarnya yang super berantakan. Setelah beberapa menit membereskan kamarnya, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba Naruto kepikiran sama Sasuke. 'Sasuke lagi apa ya, sore-sore begini?' batin Naruto sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna kuning. Tangannya lalu menyambar Hapenya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Naruto mau menelpon Sasuke. Setelah menemukan nama Uchiha Sasuke, ia langsung menekan tombol bergambar telepon berwarna hijau. Terdengar nada sambung pribadi Sasuke yang memutar lagu Afgansyah Reza yang berjudul Bukan Cinta Biasa. Naruto tampak menikmati lagu yang sedang ia dengar. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink terlihat komat-kamit menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut yang sedikit ia hapal.

"_Moshi-moshi, Naru-chan. Ada apa_?" terdengar suara Bariton milik Sasuke menyapa Naruto. Lagi-lagi, nada suara Sasuke terdengar nyaman di telinga.

"Kamu sedang apa, Sasuke?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"_Sedang menjaga Tou-sanku yang sedang sakit, Naru-chan_," sahut Sasuke tanpa merubah kelembutan suaranya. "_You have any problem_?"

Naruto jadi sedikit gugup. Namun tidak seperti Hinata yang langsung memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya. Kan tangannya sedang memegang hape. "Ah, ma-maaf ya, kalo Naru ganggu..."

Sasuke membalas dengan cepat. "_Engga kok, kamu sendiri lagi apa, Naru_?"

"Aku lagi tiduran di tempat tidur," jawab Naru. "Tadi aku abis beresin kamar. Capek banget deh, Sasuke."

Coba yang bicara itu Shikamaru atau Kakaknya, Itachi. Sasuke pasti bilang, "_Emangnya gue nanya?_". Tapi yang sedang bicara ini gadis yang ia suka. Otomatis ia berkata dengan antusias. Menimpali omongan Naruto. "_Capek ya? Udah mandi, belum? Udah makan?_"

Dan untuk obrolan mesra antara Naruto dengan Sasuke, tak terasa sudah berlangsung hingga satu jam. (ngga panas tuh telinga?). Naruto tampak bahagia sekali. Terlihat dari mata biru langitnya yang berbinar-binar. Sasuke pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan Sasuke mengajak Naru untuk bertemu dengan Ayahnya di RS Konoha. Naruto menyambutnya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk mengenalkan calon pacarnya pada Ayahnya, Fugaku. Saat Sasuke dan Naruto menyudahi acara telepon mesra mereka, Naruto yang masih tiduran di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kini mulai berkhayal.

**DALAM KHAYALAN NARUTO**

_Naruto terlihat cantik menggunakan kebaya berwarna putih. Ia duduk bersampingan dengan Sasuke_._ Di depan mereka sudah ada Bapak penghulu yang bernama Haji Hidan. Jantung Naruto saat itu terasa seperti mau lepas dari tubuhnya. Raut wajah tegang menghiasi wajah kedua mempelai ini._

_"Bisa kita mulai acaranya?" Haji Hidan bertanya pada orang tua Naruto dan Sasuke._

_"Silahkan, Bapak penghulu," ujar Minato, Ayah Naruto._

_Haji Hidan mulai membacakan doa. Sesudah itu, Minato selaku Ayah dari Naruto menjabat tangan kanan Sasuke. Minato mulai mengucap Ijab "Saya nikahkan engkau Uchiha Sasuke Bin Uchiha Fugaku dengan putri saya Namikaze Naruto Binti Namikaze Minato, dengan mas kawin perhiasan emas 24 karat seberat 50 gram di bayar tunai._"

_Tanpa ada keraguan, Sasuke menjawab, "Saya terima nikahnya Namikaze Naruto Binti Namikaze Minato dengan mas kawin tersebut dibayar tunai."_

_Haji Hidan mulai bertanya pada Jiraiya dan Itachi yang menjadi saksi. "Apakah bisa kita anggap sah?"_

_Jiraiya dan Itachi mengangguk bersamaan dan sepakat untuk berkata, "Sah!"_

_Setelah di anggap sah, Haji Hidan mulai membacakan doa lagi. Akad nikah itu di langsungkan di kediaman milik keluarga Namikaze. Haji Hidan mempersilahkan Naruto mencium tangan kanan Sasuke. Semua yang hadir disana terlihat bahagia. Shikamaru yang saat itu memegang handycam langsung mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, Naru-chan, ayo liat kamera," ujar Shikamaru lalu menyorotkan Handycamnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajah keduanya langsung bersemu merah._

_Selesai acara akad nikah, dilangsungkanlah pesta pernikahan yang begitu meriah. Acara resepsi diadakan secara mewah di gedung Pemuda dan Olahraga Konoha. Hiburan yang di sediakan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sebuah panggung band yang siap menghibur tamu undangan sudah berdiri dengan megah di dalam gedung tersebut. Band-band yang akan menjadi penghibur adalah band-band yang saat ini lagi ngetop di Konoha dan sekitarnya. Salah satunya adalah group band Gingsul. Para personel band ini pasti sudah tidak asing lagi di mata anak muda Konoha. Armand 'Pein' Maulana, Vokalis Gingsul. Dewa 'Sasori' Budjana, sebagai Gitaris. Thomas 'Zetsu' Ramadhan, pemain Bass. Dan personel yang terakhir adalah Gusti 'Kisame' Hendy._

_Saat para personel band Gingsul naik ke atas panggung, para tamu undangan, yang kebanyakan dari teman sekolah Naruto dan teman satu kampus Sasuke, mulai menjerit heboh. Ada salah satu teman Naruto yang begitu ngefans dengan grup band ini. Namanya Aburame Shino. Dan saat itu, Shino datang ke acara pernikahan Naru Sasudengan dandanannya yang gaul banget. Memakai jaket dengan kerah yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajah Shino. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam yang gedenya mirip kaca spion bus kota. Terlihat Pein, sang vokalis, sudah bersiap untuk memperdengarkan suaranya._

_"Assalamua'laikum. Saya mewakili grup band Gingsul, ingin mengucapkan selamat berbahagia untuk pasangan Sasu Naru yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Semoga keluarga baru ini menjadi keluarga yang Sakinah, Mawadah dan Warohmah."_

_Ucapan dari Pein langsung disambut teriakan dari para tamu undangan, "Amien..."_

_Pein melirik ke arah teman-temannya. Setelah Sasori, Zetsu, dan kisame menyatakan siap. Pein tiba-tiba berteriak dengan penuh semangat. "Persembahaan dari kami, sebuah lagu daur-ulang dari album terbaru Gingsul, TALAK TILU," Pein langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti irama lagu yang menghentak-hentak yang dimainkan teman-temannya. Grup band ini beraliran musik Pong-Rock (Jaipong Rock). Musiknya Rock tapi Pein berjoget ala penari Jaipong. Memang sungguh unik grup band ini. Para penggemar band Gingsul juga berjoget Jaipong dari bawah panggung. salah satu diantaranya adalah Aburame Shino. Coba bayangkan, Shino yang dandanannya cool banget, berjoget Jaipong dengan begitu hot mengikuti irama musik. _

_Di kursi pelaminan, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi dengan pakaian pengantin adat Konoha. (Readers bayangin sendiri ya, pakaian pengantin adat Konoha itu seperti apa). Naruto tersenyum dengan manis, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum, oh, lebih tepatnya menyeringai tidak jelas. Mungkin ia sedang membayangkan malam pertamanya bersama Naruto._

_"Kamu bahagia, Naru?"_

_"Banget," sahut Naru tanpa melepas senyum manisnya._

_"Akhirnya, kita bisa menikah ya? Padahal kita baru sebulan berpacaran. Dan kamu juga masih bersekolah."_

_"Tapi kalau terlalu lama berpacaran, takutnya bisa kebablasan. Aku kan ngga mau Married by Accident," kata Naruto yang tumben-tumbenan bisa berkata dewasa._

_Salah satu tamu undangan datang ke hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Selamat ya, Naru, Sasu?"_

_Tamu undangan yang datang berpasangan itu menyalami Naru dan Sasuke bergantian._

_"Terima kasih ya?" sambut Naruto pada pasangan tamu tersebut. Sasuke cuma tersenyum tipis._

_Setelah kedua tamu undangan itu pergi, kedua mempelai ini melanjutkan obrolannya yang tadi tertunda._

_"Hmm, malam pertama kita pasti sangat indah ya," ujar Sasuke sambil memegang erat tangan Naruto. "Aku sudah membayangkan ke depannya, kita akan memiliki banyak anak. Yang akan kita rawat sampai kita tua."_

_Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. "Aku akan setia selalu untuk bersamamu."_

_"Bolehkah, aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Naru?"_

_"Kamu ingin bertanya apa, Sasuke?"_

_Tiba-tiba mimik wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi marah. Suara Sasuke pun berubah. "Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur seperti ini, heh," bentak Sasuke. Suaranya berubah seoerti suara perempuan yang sangat Naruto kenal. "Aku akan menyeretmu jika kamu belum mau bangun!"_

_"Maksudnya apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. 'Kok, suara kamu berubah menjadi suara Kaa-san, Sasuke?" kata Naru dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan._

_"Aku memang Kaa-san, anak bodoh," bentak Sasuke lagi. "Cepat bangun, kamu harus sekolah!"_

_"Kamu bercanda ya, Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba menetralisir kemarahan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu._

_Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke marah besar. Dengan begitu kasar, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto hingga cewek pirang itu terpelanting dari kursi pelaminan._

"CEPAT BANGUN, DASAR PUTRI PEMALAS!"

-BLUGH!-

"ADDDUUUUHHH, SAKKIIIITTTTT!" jerit Naruto lalu meringis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, karena badannya terasa seperti dibanting.

Saat ia membuka matanya, kini ia tidak lagi berada di dalam pesta. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya. 'Inikan kamarku?' batin Naruto.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu tiduran di situ, Naru?"

"K-Kaa-san, kok?" Naruto melihat wanita berambut merah panjang sedang melotot kepadanya. Wanita itu adalah Namikaze Kushina

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina dengan sengitnya. "Kamu tau ini sudah jam berapa, Putri Pemalas?"

**-Bersambung-**

Yeeeeyyyy, selesai sudah Chapter ke-3 ini, Oh iya aku mau minta maaf dulu sama Author yang namanya aku ambil tanpa minta izin, kanon1010 , Ranaru Meluna, Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive, maaf ya, aku memakai nama kalian untuk cerita dalam chapter ini... sumpah, aku dapet ide ini secara mendadak, ngga sengaja, tapi kalo ngga di ijin ngga apa-apa kok. Aku siap mengedit ulang Fic ini. Aku amu minta maaf lagi jika masih ada typo dan kesalahan2 lainnya. Dimaklumin aja ya Minna, aku ini Author abal... Semoga fic ini bisa sedikit menghibur.

Insya Allah secepatnya Chapter 4 aku update...

Author siap di review, di flame, di caci, di maki, di ceburin, di kasih makan, di apain aja aku ikhlas kok, aku ngga janji ngga akan dendam, Suer*muka kalut*

Maaf ya kalo kependekan...

Terima kasih semuanya...


	4. Chapter 4

**Mau bales review dulu ah :**

**KyouyaxCloud** : yang jadi OOC gara2 Naru, bukan cuma Sasu aja lho, Shika juga, Cuma ngga terlalu sih, ngga kayak Sasuke yang OOC parah, hahahaha(Plak), maaf ya **Cloud**, ku baru cantumin nama kamu di fic ini, maklum aku ini rabun ayam(ih ngaku)…. Makasih udah review di chap 2, dan sekarang chap baru dah aku apdet, dibaca ya…RnR….

**Akai no Tsubasa** : Narto sasongko, dua nama yang tiba2 aja muncul di otak aku(kirain author ngga punya Otak). Padahal aku ngga kenal mereka( siapa yang nanya? Duash) makasih ya udah review, chap baru dah aku apdet, so baca lagi ya….. chap yang ngawur ini…..

**NHL-chan** : Makasih banyak **NHL-chan** udah mau mampir dan mereview fic abal ini. Aku emang ragu mau make _Name_–sama apa _Name_-san, maklum, orang awam. Makasih udah di kasih tau, kalo masalah typo aku juga heran, kenapa masih ada ya, mungkin aku ngantuk, karena nulisnya subuh-subuh, kayak chapter ini, bikinnya jam dua pagi. Chap baru udah aku update, di baca ya….. N Review lagi….

**kanon1010** : Maaf ya **kanon**, nama kamu aku comot ngga bilang-bilang. Fic kanon yang judulnya **my music in your mind** itu fic pertama yang aku baca di FFN. Makanya aku langsung suka sama char fem naru. Aku tau char fem naru dari fic'nya kanon itu.

**Superol** : kamu ngga OD kan, hihihi, aku sih tadinya ngga niat bikin fic ancur ini, Cuma iseng2 aja, ada ide buat nulis, ya aku nulis. Di chapter ini shika muncul lho, sebagai pahlawan bertopeng(digampar-plak-plak-plak) Makasih ya udah review lagi, chap yang ini di baca juga ya, meskipun makin gaje dan ngga seru….

**Sabaku Ryutaro** : Salam kenal juga ya **Ryutaro-San**, jangan panggil aku senpai dong, aku mah masih baru disini, panggilnya Lista aja, Shika mulai pedekate sama naru di chap ini, dan akan menggila di chap berikutnya(kyahahaha, Shika bakal membuat Sasu patah hati-dibakar sama Sasu pake tabung LPG 3 kilo), maaf ya, kayaknya gaara di fic ini kurang aku tonjolin, habis aku bingung mau bikin konflik yang bagaimana lagi, otak aku kan lemot(ngaku kalo o'on, hehehe). di baca lagi ya fic yang ini...

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47** : Maaf deh klo Shino yang kalem itu jadi lebay, kan jarang2 liat Shino jaipongan, malah dia sering nyawer kalo ada hajatan, (kok badan aku gatel2 ya, jangan2 serangganya shino masuk di baju aku, KYaaaaaa), udah dilanjut nih, baca ya...

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru** : Sasuke kayaknya udah ngga sabar ngenalin Naru ke calon mertuanya, Fugaku, hehehe, biar cepet2 ke pelaminan, hahahaha(langsung disumpel pake gayung) makasih ya udah review, chap baru yang ini dibaca juga ya...

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive** : Thanks ya Miyako-san atas masukannya, maklum aku kan author abal, mudah2an di chap ini, ngga mengecewakan. So, review ya chapter yang ini...

**Ranaru Meluna :** kyaaaaa, jangan main lempar-lemparan di sini, (BLETUK, kena lemparan panci nyasar...) makasih ya udah review lagi, chapter 4 dah aku update nih, di baca lagi ya, terus, review lagi, BTW, kalo fic **Buku Harian Naru** udah di update, kabarin ya... Arigatou...

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, GAJE, GABUK, NGGA BAIK UNTUK KESEHATAN, TYPO BERKELIARAN DIMANA-MANA**

**PAIRING : SASU x FEMNARU, SHIKA x FEMNARU**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

_-BLUGH!-_

_"ADDDUUUUHHH, SAKKIIIITTTTT!" jerit Naruto lalu meringis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, karena badannya terasa seperti dibanting._

_Saat ia membuka matanya, kini ia tidak lagi berada di dalam pesta. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya. 'Inikan kamarku?' batin Naruto._

_"Mau sampai kapan kamu tiduran di situ, Naru?"_

_"K-Kaa-san, kok?" Naruto melihat wanita berambut merah panjang sedang melotot kepadanya. Wanita itu adalah Namikaze Kushina_

_"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina dengan sengitnya. "Kamu tau ini sudah jam berapa, Putri Pemalas?"_

**NARUTO POV**

Dasar Kaa-san, padahal aku lagi mimpi indah, mimpi menikah dengan Sasuke. Eh, aku dibangunin dengan caranya yang Barbar. Aku kira acara pernikahan tadi itu beneran, ternyata cuma mimpi. Setelah mandi, memakai seragam, dan berdandan, aku lalu turun ke bawah, bergabung dengan Kyuu-nii, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san yang sudah mendahuluiku untuk sarapan pagi. "Ohayou, minna…"

"Ohayou, Naru-chan, " sambut Tou-san dengan senyum simpatiknya. Ia sedang menikmati kopi paginya sambil membaca koran. "Kenapa kamu terlihat lesu begitu, Naru-chan?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu duduk di samping Kyuubi-nii yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Ia agak cuek dengan kehadiranku. Ah, biarin aja. Paling juga di dalam otaknya itu yang dipikirkan cuma untuk menjahiliku. Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Ia tampak begitu serius dengan serealnya. Mungkin itu hanya kepura-puraannya saja.

Ku lihat kaa-san sedang asyik mengolesi rotinya dengan selai stroberi. Matanya tadi sempat melirikku sedikit. Mukanya datar banget, sejak tadi ia membangunkanku.

"Sasuke itu siapa, Naru?" tanya Kaa-san dengan suaranya yang datar. "Pacar?"

Aku spontan melihat Kaa-san. "Sa-Sasuke?"

Sambil terus mengolesi rotinya, Kaa-san mulai bertanya lagi. Suaranya yang terdengar tak bernada itu membuatku bergidik. "Jawab, Naru. Sasuke itu, siapa?"

Aku langsung menunduk saat aku merasa semua mata yang ada di meja makan menatapku. Yang membuatku seolah-olah seperti seorang terpidana di sebuah pengadilan. Aku tak berani untuk bersuara.

"Sasuke? Sasuke siapa?" Kali ini terdengar suara Tou-san bertanya-tanya. Meski ia tak menyebut namaku. Tapi aku merasakan pertanyaan itu ditujukan padaku. Oh, Jashin-sama, aku benci dengan keadaan ini.

"Oh, adik kecilku ternyata sudah mulai genit, rupanya. Hm, kira-kira seperti apa wajah laki-laki yang sedang mengincar adikku ini ya?" Kyuu-nii mulai memperkeruh suasana sarapan pagiku yang udah bikin bad-mood sejak bangun tidur tadi. Aku yakin saat ini abangku yang paling rese sedunia itu sedang menyeringai. Meskipun aku tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Cuma teman biasa kok, Kaa-san."

"Teman biasa apa pacar, Naru? Kamu menyebutnya terus dalam igauanmu," ujar Kaa-san.

"Hei, imouto, memangnya kau memimpikan apa bersama cowok itu?" tanya Kyuu-nii menekan di setiap intonasinya. Dari suaranya aku tau, ia ingin memojokkanku. Ia selalu ingin tau segala urusan pribadiku. Dasar pengidap sister-complex akut. "Mulai berani main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku ya?" bisiknya di telingaku.

"Cuma teman kok, Nii-san," jawabku agak gemetar.

"Siapa nama pemuda tadi? Sasuke?" tanya , suara Tou-san sedikit meredam rasa gugup ini. Aku bersyukur memiliki seorang ayah seperti beliau. Ia sangat bijak. Mengatasi masalah selalu menggunakan cara yang persuasif. Tidak seperti Kaa-san, selalu menggunakan emosinya. Dan sifatnya itu terkopi dengan sempurna pada kakakku, Kyuu-nii. Yang membuat cowok tegap itu selalu merasa bahwa aku harus selalu ia lindungi. Makanya Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah pacaran. Jangankan untuk berpacaran, setiap ada cowok yang mendekatiku langsung berhadapan kakakku yang over-protective itu.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke, namanya," jawabku.

"Oh, dari keluarga Uchiha, rupanya." Tou-san terdengar lega. Apa tou-san kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha?

"Apa anaknya Fugaku dan Mikoto, ya?" ujar Kaa-san menimpali ucapan Tou-san. Nada suaranya mulai mereda. Aku merasa ia tidak gugup lagi. Kini aku berani menatap mereka.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka. Saat aku melirik kakakku. Ternyata ia sudah tidak ada dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin ia sudah berangkat ke kampusnya. Tak pernah pamit, itu kebiasaan buruk Kyuu-nii.

Tou-san menganggukan kepala pirangnya, dia tersenyum kepadaku. " Fugaku itu sahabat Tou-san waktu SMA. Dan Mikoto, adalah sahabat Kaa-sanmu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san bertemu itu berkat mereka. Fugaku dan Mikoto menjadi comblang dan mempertemukan tou-san dan Kaa-san." Tou-san mulai hanyut dalam kenangannya. Aku bisa melihat dari mata biru langitnya yang menerawang sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ia sekarang sedang mengingat-ingat saat masih pacaran dengan Kaa-san. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat muka Tou-san mulai bersemu merah. Sedangkan Kaa-san, Wanita berambut merah panjang itu hanya memperhatikan Tou-san sambil senyum-senyum seperti diriku.

Saatnya aku berangkat. Jam tangan digitalku sudah menunjukan pukul 06.55. Untungnya, aku masuk jam 07.30. Ini adalah hari pertamaku tidak datang terlambat. Biasanya aku itu sering bangun kesiangan. Aku menunggu Taksi yang akan membawaku ke sekolah. Tak di sangka-sangka, sebuah mobil Hummer, berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Butuh tumpangan, Nona Namikaze?" tanya seseorang dari dalam mobil sambil menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Kemudian orang tersebut turun dari mobilnya. Aku kaget melihat siapa yang datang saat ini.

**END NARUTO POV**

Naruto surprise banget. Ternyata yang keluar dari dalam mobil berbodi besar itu adalah sahabat Sasuke yang berkepala nanas. Shikamaru. Sambil tersenyum simpatik, Shikamaru menawarkan tumpangan pada Naruto. "Baru mau berangkat, Naru?"

"Iya, Shika. Kamu sendiri?" Naruto bertanya balik. "Kok kamu ngga sama Sasuke?"

Sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto, Shika menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis berambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya. "Sasuke, itu sebenarnya mengambil cuti kuliah selama seminggu. Kalau pun ia datang ke kampus, paling hanya untuk mengetahui tugas yang diberikan dari dosen kami. Ayo, masuk. Ngga enak ngobrol di pinggir jalan. Mendingan kita ngobrol di dalam," tawar Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk lalu mencolot masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia duduk di bangku depan di samping supir.

Setelah Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang tadi sempat terputus. "Kok, Sasuke mengambil cuti, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ayahnya sedang sakit dan dirawat di RS Konoha Medika. Karena dari keluarganya ngga ada yang sempat untuk menjaga Fugaku-sama, terpaksa Sasuke mnegambil cuti kuliah untuk merawat ayahnya itu," ujar Shikamaru menjelaskan. Matanya melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto lalu kembali fokus pada laju mobilnya.

'Ah, ternyata benar, Ayah Sasuke adalah sahabat Tou-san dan Kaa-san,' batin Naruto. "Apakah nama ibunya Sasuke adalah Uchiha Mikoto?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Ayah dan ibu Sasuke adalah teman lama Ayah dan ibuku," jawab Naruto sambil menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru tercekat. Ia kaget banget atas fakta yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Damned, Ayah dan ibu mereka teman lama,' umpat Shika dalam hati. Wajah Shikamaru mendadak tegang.

Melihat perubahan muka Shikamaru yang kentara banget, Naruto mengangkat kedua alis tipisnya. Tanda kalo ia bingung dengan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan cowok ganteng yang sedang memegang stir mobil itu. "Kamu kenapa, Shika?" tanya Naruto.

"Ngga ada apa-apa kok," jawabnya datar. 'Kayaknya udah waktunya buat gue untuk pedekate. Meskipun aku sudah keduluan sama Muka Datar,' pikir cowok rambut nanas ini. 'Jashin-sama, beri aku kekuatan.'

"Eng, Naru, kamu berangkat ke sekolah sendiri? Emangnya, cowok kamu ngga jemput?"

Naru tersenyum manis pada Shikamaru. Membuat cowok rambut nanas tak mampu melihatnya berlama-lama. Takut hidungnya mimisan. 'Ya Jashin, cewek ini emang manis banget.'

"Aku belum punya cowok kok, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepas senyum manis di bibir mungilnya itu. Tangan Shikamaru jadi gemeteran. Kayaknya Shika butuh kapas untuk menyumbat lubang hidungnya biar tidak mimisan.

"O-ooh, kok bisa, cewek semanis kamu belum punya cowok?" Hidung Shikamaru mulai berkedut-kedut. Saat menatap rona berwarna pink di pipi tembem Naruto. 'Jangan mimisan, plis, jangan mimisan.'

"Kata Kaa-san, aku belum cukup umur untuk pacaran. Nah, itu sekolahku. Makasih ya Shikamaru, udah mau anterin aku."

Naruto lalu turun dari mobil Shika. "Pulangnya mau aku jemput, ngga?"

Naruto memutar tubuh mungilnya lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan mata Safirnya. "Ngga usah, Nanti pacar kamu marah, lagi?"

"Aku masih jomblo, tau. Mau ngga?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto mengangguk dengan imutnya (OMJ, bukannya Shikamaru, malah Author yang mimisan melihat muka imut si Blondie ini). "Jam satu, ya," ujar Naruto lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ke barat mengambil kitab suci, eh, ngaco, ke kelasnya.

Setelah Naruto hilang dari pandangannya, Shikamaru langsung meng-yes sambil jejingkrakan persis kuda lumping sehabis makan beling.. 'I love you, Jashin-sama. Ternyata kau mengabulkan doaku.'

Di tempat lain, Sasuke terlihat sedang mengambil obat di apotek RS Konoha Medika . Setelah mendapatkan apa yang sedang dicarinya. Ia kembali ke kamar ayahnya. Terlihat Fugaku sedang terlelap. Sudah hampir Seminggu, Sasuke menginap di rumah sakit. Mau bagaimana lagi, anggota keluarga yang bisa diandalkan Fugaku hanya tinggal Sasuke saja. Yang lainnya masih belum memberi kabar. Sasuke udah males mengabari kedua anggota keluarganya yang lain. Sasuke duduk di Sofa. Ingin mengistirahatkan seluruh persendiannya yang terasa pegal. Ruangan VIP yang sejuk itu membuat Sasuke mengantuk. Sedikit demi sedikit, mata onyxnya mulai terpejam. Kemudian ia hanyut terbawa ke dunia mimpi. Readers pasti udah tau dong, kalo Sasuke bakal memimpikan siapa. Jadi Author ngga perlu repot-repot bercerita.

Terdengar derit pintu kamar terbuka. Sasuke yang sudah lelap, tak menyadari kalau ada yang datang. Seseorang yang berwajah mirip Sasuke kini sedang memperhatikan sosok yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Mata onyx pria itu kemudian menatap Sasuke. Pria itu mendekati Sasuke. Terdengar helaan nafas, tanda kalau pria itu agak gusar entah kepada siapa. 'Ternyata kamu yang mengurus semuanya sendirian, Sasuke?'

Pria itu lalu duduk di samping Sasuke yang tidur dalam posisi duduk. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Sasuke. 'Maafkan Aniki yang tidak bertanggung-jawab ini. Harusnya kau bisa tenang kuliah.' Pria itu lalu menatap Fugaku. Dari mata hitamnya, mulai sedikit berair. Namun mimik wajahnya tetap datar. 'Cepat sembuh, Tou-san. Maaf kalau aku, tidak perhatian padamu akhir-akhir ini.'

Suara dering telepon memecah keheningan di dalam kamar itu. Ada yang menghubungi pria tampan itu. "Ya, ada apa, Dei?" ucap Pria itu pelan saat menempelkan hape berwarna hitam di telinganya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke luar kamar, agar suaranya tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang tertidur di kamar.

Dari ujung telepon, terdengar suara perempuan yang sedang di ajak bicara pria itu. Ia adalah sekretarisnya. "_Begini, tuan Itachi, PT Rashengan Jaya Abadi ingin membeli beberapa saham perusahaan. Saat ini Wakil dari perusahaan itu sudah ada di Paris. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anda besok._"

"Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke Paris nanti malam. Kau yang atur jadwal pertemuan dengan orang dari perusahaan itu besok. Kau mengerti, Dei?"

"_Baik, tuan Itachi. Akan saya kerjakan._"

Itachi memutus sambungan telepon. "Hn," desisnya pelan. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke, Tou-san, aku harus segera kembali." Itachi mendekati ayahnya. "Aku akan berusaha keras agar Uchiha Company tidak bangkrut, Tou-san. Doakan aku agar pertemuan besok menjadi awal kebangkitan perusahaan keluarga kita."

Sebelum pergi, Itachi mencium kedua kening orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Aku percaya kalau kau akan menjaga Tou-san dengan baik, Otouto." Itachi lalu ke luar dari kamar. Sasuke mulai terbangun. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang sedang keluar melalui pintu. 'Itachi-nii?' batin Sasuke tak yakin. 'Oh, mungkin ini hanya mimpi.'Ia melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

**(Skip Time)**

Siang itu, Shikamaru sedang menunggu seseorang, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah si pirang imut berkulit tan yang eksotis, Namikaze Naruto. Sesekali Shikamaru menguap karena bosan. Wajah ngantuknya mulai tampak. 'Ini cewek lama amat ya,' rutuk Shika dalam hati. Iris matanya yang hita melihat-lihat beberapa anak berseragam putih abu-abu berseliweran di depan matanya. Mencari sosok Naruto. Beberapa siswi centil menggoda si rambut nanas berwajah ganteng ini (ini bukan majas ironi ya, readers). Meskipun mukanya agak lecek mirip uang kertas seribuan kena hujan, tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanan anak tunggal dari Nara Shikaku, pemilik PT Shadow Group, perusahaan yang memproduksi berbagai macam sandal jepit.

"Lagi nungguin aku ya, kak?"

"Mukanya kok pucat sih kak, belum makan ya? Makan sama aku, yuk, kak? Entar aku suapin, deh!"

'Cih, bener-bener ngerepotin banget nih cewek-cewek gaje,' batin Shika memaki. Akhirnya dari arah kejauhan seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru. Dengan berlari kecil, cewek pirang itu menghampiri Shikamaru. 'Akhirnya princess gue yang kawai muncul juga.'

"Maaf ya, Shika. Aku tadi piket dulu. Kamu udah nunggu lama ya?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga baru dateng kok," sahut Shikamaru berbohong. Naruto tahu kalo cowok yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu berbohong. Terlihat dari hidung mancungnya yang makin panjang kalau sedang berbohong. "Kamu udah makan siang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum, kalau Shika?"

"Sama. Makan bareng yuk? Kamu suka makan di mana?" tanya Shikamaru lagi sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Ichiraku Ramen," seru Naruto tanpa berpikir lagi dengan penuh semangat lalu dengan penuh semangat juga cewek periang itu duduk di kursi depan. "Let's go!" pekiknya.

Senyum Shikamaru terkembang. Ia senang melihat cewek yang ia suka itu tersenyum manis. Mobil berpelat nomor 'B 3 JAT' itu mulai menjauhi gerbang SMA 1 Konoha.

**(Ganti Tempat Cerita)**

Seperti biasa, saat jam-jam makan siang seperti ini, Ichiraku Ramen padat pengunjung yang bermuka kelaparan. Seperti wajah Naruto saat ini. Saat turun dari mobil, begitu mencium aroma sedap dari Ichiraku, cacing di dalam perut Naruto langsung melakukan demonstrasi massal. Bunyi suara keroncong terdengar merdu dari perut Naruto. Shikamaru mendengarkan suara-suara itu dan menghayatinya. Cinta memang bisa membutakan mata, menulikan telinga. Masa suara perut keroncongan dihayatin?

Setelah mereka dapat tempat duduk, sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Shika dan Naru kembali ngobrol ngalor-ngidul. Keduanya terlihat nyambung, meskipun, baru deket pada hari itu. Anehnya, saat itu kedua mata Shikamaru tampak segar bugar, padahalkan Shikamaru itu punya penyakit bawaan dari kecil. Penyakit pelor, nempel molor. Tidak perduli itu di kelas, di dalam bis, di emperan toko, di lapak pedagang pasar impres, di mana saja, asal ia sudah merasa p-we (posisi wenak), dalam hitungan persekian detik pemuda malas tapi jenius itu pasti sudah tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran disertai balon yang keluar dari hidungnya. Tapi saat ini sikonnya beda. Saat ini ia sedang bersama Naruto. Masa iya, lagi seru-serunya cuap-cuap, cewek manis dan imut-imut itu di tinggal tidur. Apa kata dunia? Dan apa pula kata Akhirat? Bisa-bisa Namikaze Naruto itu ilfil terhadap Nara Shikamaru, yang bakal membuat pemuda rambut nanas itu makin jauh tertinggal dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mana ada cewek yang senengnya diperhatiin malah ditinggal tidur sama teman kencannya. Dongkol campur jengkol, eh, jengkel dong? Shikamaru ingin menciptakan suasana romantis bersama Naruto meskipun cuma makan Ramen di warung tenda Ichiraku.

Pesanan sudah datang. Tak mau menunggu air liurnya berjatuhan. Naruto menyambar sumpit di depannya, lalu tangan mungilnya yang lentik itu dengan lincah mencapit setiap lembar Ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap itu kemudian disuapkan kemulut mungilnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru cuma menjadi penonton. Memperhatikan cewek pirang itu makan, seperti menonton acara wisata makan yang sering ditayangkan di Konoha Channel. Kalau tidak salah, pembawa acaranya itu seorang chef wanita terkenal, Kurenai Queen. Sesekali Shikamaru menelan ludah. Memperhatikan bibir Naruto yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Naruto merasa risih, saat menyadari Shikamaru dari tadi cuma memperhatikan ia yang sedang makan.

**SHIKAMARU POV**

"Kok, Shikamaru ngga makan?" suara dari Naruto membuyarkan semua lamunanku yang sedang mengagumi kecantikannya. Apalagi sekarang cuma berdua tanpa gangguan dari si Muka Datar. Ia tetap menikmati makanannya. Tapi mata safirnya masih menatapku. Seakan-akan mata itu berkata, 'Ada yang salah, dengan cara aku makan?'

"Laparku hilang saat melihat kamu makan dengan lahap, Naru-chan," kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku menopang wajahku dengan tangan kananku. Masih ingin menikmati kecantikannya. Ku lihat ia menghentikan makannya. "Kenapa kamu berhenti, Naru?"

"Aku jadi ngga enak sama kamu, Shika."

Aku agak kaget mendengar ia berkata seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan ia tersinggung dengan perkataanku yang tadi? "Memangnya ngga enak kenapa?"

"Gara-gara aku, nafsu makan kamu jadi hilang."

Aku langsung tertawa. Melihat tingkah polos gadis ini. Oh, iya, umurnya kan belum 17 tahun. Ia keheranan melihat aku tertawa secara tiba-tiba. Mukanya memerah.

"Cara makan aku bikin kamu malu, ya?" tanya Naru dengan nada seperti orang yang memiliki kesalahan.

"Maksud aku itu, melihat kamu makan, rasanya aku seperti ikut makan juga. Ngga ada yang salah dengan cara makan kamu. Aku malah senang melihat kamu makan dengan lahapnya. Kamu tetap terlihat manis."

Wajahnya makin merona saat mendengar penjelasanku. Oh, Jashin, ia terlihat makin manis. Damn, kayaknya hidungku mau mimisan melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Dasar hidung yang merepotkan.

Selesai makan-makan di Ichiraku, aku mengajak Naruto ke Konoha Park. Mumpung belum terlalu sore. Suasana di taman cukup romantis. Di sana banyak muda-mudi tengah memadu kasih. Memang dari dulu, taman ini menjadi tujuan utama buat pasangan kekasih yang ingin menikmati suasananya yang romantis banget. Aku dan Naruto memilih tempat duduk tepat di depan air mancur. Aku dan menikmati suasana sore hari itu.

"Gimana menurut kamu, suasana taman ini kalau sore hari, Naru?"

Mata biru langitnya menatap ke depan. Sama seperti aku, ia juga senang dengan suasana taman yang asri itu. Senyuman manis mulai merekah dari bibir pinknya. "Senang. Aku ngga pernah ke taman sore-sore."

"Oh, ya? Masa kamu belum pernah ke taman ini sih?"

"Kata Kyuu-nii, tempat ini kalo malam sering dijadikan tempat mesum sama anak muda yang berpacaran di sini."

"Kamu ngga takut aku bakalan berbuat macam-macam ke kamu, kan?" tanyaku masih menatap lekat wajahnya.

"Aku ngga ada perasaan takut saat ini. Justru, aku merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Damn, kini giliran wajahku yang memanas mendengar ucapan polosnya. Jantungku berdebar-debar, dengan ketukan 2/4. Tapi aku terkejut mendengar kelanjutan perkataannya.

"Aku juga merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke." Naruto menoleh ke wajahku. Memperlihatkan mata biru langitnya yang indah. Aku agak kecewa, ternyata perasaan nyamannya juga ia rasakan saat ada Sasuke. Tanpa sadar aku lengsung menggenggam tangan mungilnya yang lentik berkulit tan itu. Ia kaget dengan perbuatanku. Tapi ia tidak memprotesnya.

"Aku senang kamu merasa nyaman denganku, Naru-chan. Aku bahkan rela melakukan apa saja yang mungkin merepotkan asal kamu merasa nyaman di sisiku. Apa aku salah jika aku ingin memilikimu, Naru-chan?" Mulutku tanpa terkontrol dengan nalar, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin terdengar gombal di telinga gadis pirang ini. Mataku terus menatap permata safirnya. Aku tak perduli ia akan menolak diriku. Atau mungkin ia akan menamparku karena sudah lancang mengutarakan perasaanku yang baru ia kenal.

Pelan-pelan ia menarik tangannya. Melepaskan diri dari genggamanku. "Maaf, Shika, apa tidak terlalu cepat kamu mengatakan perasaanmu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Naru. Kamu tidak salah apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkata jujur dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Ia terdiam. Mengapa aku jadi begini? Bisa-bisanya aku menyatakan cinta pada orang yang baru aku kenal. Tapi aku juga berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Dengan gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

**END SHIKAMARU POV**

Naruto bingung harus berkata apa. Jujur saja, baru Shikamaru yang berani menyatakan cinta secara terang-terangan di depan matanya langsung. Ada sedikit perasaan bahagia saat ia mengetahui bahwa cowok tampan berambut nanas di depan matanya itu memiliki rasa terhadapnya. Namun Naru sendiri juga tidak mengerti, apakah ia juga cinta pada cowok yang ada di hadapannya ini. Naru menundukan kepalanya. 'Apa secepat itu, Shika," batin Naru bertanya-tanya. 'Kita kan baru saling kenal?'

Suara Shikamaru memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Udah sore, Naru. Sebaiknya aku antar kamu pulang. Aku takut keluargamu mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

Naru mengangguk. Dan mereka berdua akhirnya meninggalakan tempat itu. Setelah sampai di rumahnya. Naru bergegas ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian. Selesai bertukar baju, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang bersprei warna orange bermotif rubah. Tangan mungilnya meraih boneka rubah kesayangannya yang ia beri nama seperti nama kakaknya, Kyuubi. Sambil memeluk boneka rubahnya. Ia memulai percakapan dengan boneka itu seolah-olah bonekanya itu memiliki nyawa.

"Aku lagi bingung nih, Kyuu. Ada cowok yang nembak aku. Emang sih, cowok itu keren, ganteng. Tapi kok aku ngga ngerasain apa-apa terhadapnya. Aku hanya merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Menurut kamu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyuu?" tanya Naru lalu menatap bonekanya. "Kan aku sukanya sama Sasuke, sahabatnya?"

"Kalo kamu suka pada cowok yang menembak kamu, ya, terima saja. Kalo kamu ngga memiliki perasaan apa-apa, ya, jadikan sahabat aja. Tapi aku ingin tahu, apa cowok yang nembak kamu Sasuke?"

Naruto kaget, kok bonekanya bisa bicara. "Eh, kamu bisa bicara, Kyuu?"

"Ya iyalah, aku kan hebat. Kamu belum jawab pertanyaan aku, apa cowok yang nembak kamu itu Sasuke?"

"Bukan, Kyuu. Nama cowok itu, Nara Shikamaru. Orangnya baik dan perhatian juga seperti Sasuke. Bahkan tadi pagi aku diantar sekolah sama dia," sahut Naru.

"Oh, jadi cowok itu berani mengantarmu berangkat ke sekolah? Rupanya cowok itu mau merasakan tinjuku?"

"Hei, Kyuu. Kamu kan ngga punya tangan. Lagi pula badan kamu kan kecil. Yang ada juga, kamu yang dibikin keok duluan," ejek Naru lalu terkekeh.

"Apa cowok itu bakal mengantarmu ke sekolah besok, Baka Imouto?"

Naru kesel sama bonekanya karena menyebutnya baka. Dengan gemas ia meninju-ninju boneka rubah itu. "Dasar Kyuubi jelek, memangnya siapa yang baka, hah?"

"Kamu, baka Imouto, dari tadi ngga nyadar kalo aku berdiri di belakangmu."

Naru baru nyadar, ternyata yang menjadi dubber buat bonekanya yang bernama Kyuubi itu adalah Kyuubi yang asli, Anikinya. Naruto langsung memekik saking malunya. "Kyyaaaa, sejak kapan Nii-san ada di kamarku?"

"Sejak kamu curhat dengan boneka bodohmu itu, Baka. Ternyata kamu lebih memilih curhat dengan boneka daripada kakakmu sendiri, ya?" ujar Kyuubi menggoda adik pirangnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, Kyuubi terus menggodai adiknya yang ngegemesin itu. " Ternyata daya hayal kamu tinggi ya, sampai-sampai mengira kalau boneka rubahmu bisa bicara."

"Dasar Kyuu-nii rese," gerutu Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi benar, kamu itu lagi dekat dengan Sasuke?" tanya kyuubi, tangannya gemes nyubit-nyubit pipi si Pirang. Yang punya pipi jelas langsung mengelus-elus pipinya yang makin merah sehabis di cubit Kyuubi.

"Kalo iya, memangnya kenapa? Kyuu-nii mau protes, apa mau menghajarnya seperti cowok-cowok yang dulu ngedeketin aku?" cerocos Naru. "Over protektif banget sih?"

Kyuu-nii menatap adik satu-satunya itu sambil senyum-senyum. "Kamu itu belum pantes pacaran, baka. Curhat-curhatan aja sama boneka. Kayak anak balita."

"Bodo..." Naru langsung menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut tebalnya. Kyuubi makin gemas meledek adik pirangnya itu.

'Aku cuma takut kamu nantinya cuma jadi mainan cowok-cowok aja. Kamu itu masih terlalu polos, lugu, dan manja,' batin Kyuubi dengan nada nelangsa.

**Tu Bi Kontinyut Alias Bersambung**

Gomen ya Minna, udah lama ngapdetnya, ceritanya makin ancur-lebur kena lumpur. Minta maaf lagi, kalo ada banyak kesalahan. Ya Fic must go on aja deh, semangat…. Ekstra Ngos….

**Terima** : Review, Flame, kritik pedas full cabe rawit, pokoknya dalam bentuk apapun. Segala yang readers mau kasih, aku dengan ikhlas menerima. Karena aku hanya seekor Author abak yang tersesat di suatu jalan yang bernama kehidupan.

Makasih ya…

**Untuk Chapter selanjutnya** : Naru bingung karena ada dua cowok yang nembak dia, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Naru bingung mau pilih yang mana, Shika apa Sasu, dua-duanya sama-sama ganteng sih. Shika nekat menemui orang tua Naru minta restu, dan Sasuke ngga mau kalah, mengenalkan Naru ke Fugaku, ayahnya. Persaingan kedua sahabat ini makin memanas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mau bales yang udah review dulu ya minna :**

**KyouyaxCloud** **: **Itachi nanti pairingnya sama Author(kyaaa, Itachi-kun,lop yu pul-pul-hepp*dibungkam pake keset*. Makasih atas reviewnya ya, cloud-san. Chapter yang baru dah di update. Silahkan dibaca…..

**kanon1010 :** Makasih ya kanon udah mau mampir lagi, ini baru aku update lagi, sok atuh, dibaca lagi…..

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive** **: **makasih Mi-chan dah mau review, new chapnya dah di update nih, baca lagi ya…..

**CCloveRuki :** Sasuke lagi menyiapkan strategi perang dengan cara bergerilya. Kemudian menyusup diam-diam ke markas Belanda(Glapok-ngaco bin ngeselin nih Author). Tenang aja, shika ngga bakalan dapetin Naru, karena di fic ini akulah yang berkuasa, Hahahaha*tertawa ala Rahwana*(Tonjoxs, sok-sokan aja nih, kayak yang paling hebat aja lu Author gendeng)

**NHL-chan :** Makasih udah mau mampir lagi **NHL-chan**…

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47** **:** dengan penuh semangat orang susah, aku udah update nih chap yang baru. So Read n Review ya…..

**Superol** **: **Aku setuju banget tuh, Sasuke si pantat ayam emang pervert banget. Pura-pura sok imut di depan Naru padahal…(ngga bisa melanjutkan kata-kata, Authornya langsung disiksa sama Sasuke)

**Ranaru Meluna** **:** waktu Naru ngomong sama bonekanya, emang inspirasinya dari waktu aku ngejailin sepupu aku yang cewe. Padahal yang dimainin itu boneka santet hahaha (ngga lucu). Thanks ya Rana udah mau review lagi…..

**Princess Assasin** **: **salam kenal juga ya, makasih ya udah mau baca fic garing dan gaje ini, hehehe*nyengir ala Naru-chan*

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru** **: **weetsss, jangan salah, bagi Shika and Sasu, siapa cepat, dia dapat….hahahha, tapi kayaknya Sasu yang harus kalah deh, abis, biasanya dia terus yang dapetin Naru, (Sasu langsung pundung), Thanks banget udah mau baca n Review ya, chap yang baru udah di update, silahkan dibaca…..

**Gomen Minna** kalo aku baru update sekarang, entah kenapa tiba-tiba banyak tugas dan misi dari Hokage (jiaahh, emangnya lo shinobi) yang harus aku kerjain hingga fic ini jadi sempet ngga ke urus. (Sebenernya gara2 nyiapin fic yang kedua….hihihi, promo dikit ah) Akhirnya nulisnya nyicil-nyicil deh, persis kreditan panci (nah, ketauan deh kalo author suka kridit.)  
>Daripada author malah ngebahas yang ngga jelas, mending kita lanjut aja ceritanya (Kita? Elo aja kalee, sama keluarga lo yang metal-metal).<br>Selamat menikmati, eh, membaca chapter 5 yang abal dan makin gaje ini….

**AT THE HOSPITAL WITH YOU**

_"Kalo iya, memangnya kenapa? Kyuu-nii mau protes, apa mau menghajarnya seperti cowok-cowok yang dulu ngedeketin aku?" cerocos Naru. "Over protektif banget sih?"_

_Kyuu-nii menatap adik satu-satunya itu sambil senyum-senyum. "Kamu itu belum pantes pacaran, baka. Curhat-curhatan aja sama boneka. Kayak anak balita."_

_"Bodo..." Naru langsung menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut tebalnya. Kyuubi makin gemas meledek adik pirangnya itu._

_'Aku cuma takut kamu nantinya cuma jadi mainan cowok-cowok aja. Kamu itu masih terlalu polos, lugu, dan manja,' batin Kyuubi dengan nada nelangsa._

**(Keesokan Harinya)**

Terlihat Naru bersama sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu di atap gedung sekolah. Dalam diskusi itu yang menjadi moderatornya adalah si cerewet Sakura. Topik utama tak lain tak dan tak bukan adalah kasus penembakan misterius, hups, mulai ngaco, penembakan Shikamaru pada Naruto. Sahabat-sahabatnya itu ngga nyangka aja, Shikamaru bisa secepat itu menyatakan cinta pada si Blondie cantik ini. Padahal Sakura tahu banget, Shikamaru kenalan sama Naruto pas mereka ketemuan di Ichiraku Ramen. Dan Sakura juga tahu, pasti Naruto bingung. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat Naruto yang paling ngga bisa membuat orang lain sakit hati karena dia. Naruto bisa aja menolak Shikamaru. Cuma gadis pirang ini takut kalau Shikamaru bakal sakit hati dan menaruh dendam kepadanya. Paranoid tingkat akut terhadap perasaan orang lain.

"Lalu, keputusan kamu sekarang bagaimana, Naru?" tanya Ino di tengah-tengah perbincangan. Yang ditanya cuma menggelengkan kepala pirangnya. "Sebagai cewek, kamu harus bisa ambil keputusan tegas. Apa Kyuu-nii udah tau masalah ini?"

"Ya ngga mungkinlah," potong Sakura cepat. "Kyuubi-nii kan protektif banget sama Naru. Kamu inget ngga waktu Sai-senpai nekat ngapelin Naru terus langsung kena tonjok Kyuu-nii di depan rumahnya Naru?"

"Kyuu-nii udah tau kok," sahut Naru pendek.

"Eh," Sakura terkesiap. "Kok bisa?"

"Terus, gimana, Kyuu-nii murka dong?" Ino ikut bertanya. Tertarik dengan cerita Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii sih kayaknya biasa-biasa aja. Tapi ngga tau dalam hatinya seperti apa, Kyuu-nii paling jago menyembunyikan perasaan."

Sakura dan Ino menggangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dari naruto. Sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata terlihat asyik main congklak tanpa memperdulikan teman yang lainya sedang memutar otak mencari pnyelesaian atas masalah Naruto. Naruto melihat kedua temannya itu, hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala.

Di tempat lain, Shikamaru terlihat bosan dengan mata kuliahnya yang sedang di terangkan Dosen bermuka ngantuk yang mengenakan masker, Kakashi-sensei. Ia masih terbayang dengan kejadian kemarin. Saat ia menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Naruto. Di sebelahnya ada bangku kosong. Yang biasa duduk di situ adalah Sasuke, yang saat ini masih berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga ayahnya. Sesekali Shikamaru terlihat menguap. Matanya agak merah menahan ngantuk. Kebiasaannya itu memang susah untuk dihilangkan. Tapi kalau di depan Naruto, entah mengapa, matanya itu seperti bunga sehabis disirami, sangat segar. Dan tak akan lelah untuk memandangi wajah Naruto. Gadis yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya. Akhirnya mata kuliah yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei itu berakhir juga. Tapi Shikamaru seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia menelungkupkan kepala nanasnya ke atas meja. Untuk apa, sudah pasti untuk tidur. Dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Naruto. Dan ia mulai mengarungi dunia mimpinya.

"_Aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu," ujar Naruto sambil tersipu-sipu persis ikan Sapu-sapu. Tangan mungilnya lalu meraih tangan Shikamaru._

"_Benarkah, Naru-chan?" tanya Shikamaru seakan tidak percaya. Naruto memeluk tubuh tegap milik Shikamaru. Pemuda itu langsung membalas pelukan Naruto. Dengan mesra, Shikamaru mengecup ujung kepala pirang Naruto. "Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Naru."_

_Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda berambut Nanas itu. Menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Shikamaru. Pemuda itu dengan lembut membelai rambut indah milik naruto._

"_Woi, kenapa lo senyam-senyum sendiri?" sebuah suara sukses menghancurkan acara romantisme Shikamaru yang asik mencari kutu di kepala Naruto. (Dasar Author gebleg, mana ada nyari kutu dibilang romantis)_

Shikamaru jelas langsung marah-marah sambil memasang kuda-kuda pencak silatnya karena suara milik temannya yang berkacamata tebal mirip kaca nako itu sukses membuat mimpi indah Shikamaru bersambung untuk chapter depan. "Brengsek lo, Shino. Ngga tau orang lagi mimpi indah, apa?"

Yang diomelin cuma nyengir. Cengirannya sih sebenernya ngga keliatan. Cowok berkacamata ini memakai baju yang kerahnya mirip sama baju Drakula. Tinggi banget, dan kerahnya itu hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Jadi yang keliatan cuma kacamatanya aja. "Slow aja, bos. Emangnya ente lagi mimpi sama siapa sih?"

"Bukan urusan lo," gerutu Shikamaru lalu bersiap untuk kembali tidur. Namun dengan cepat Shino menahannya.

"Eet, jangan tidur lagi, bos. Ada yang mau ketemu sama ente tuh. Cewek cantik berambut pirang. Dari tadi tu cewek nanyain ente terus, bos. Dia nunggu di kantin fakultas ekonomi."

Mendengar kata 'Cewek cantik berambut pirang', Shikamaru melonjak dari tempat duduknya dengan penuh semangat, dan meninggalkan Shino sendirian di ruang kelas. "Dasyat juga tu orang," desis Shino takjub melihat Shikamaru berlari dengan kencangnya seperti menggunakan Hiraishin No Jutsu milik Yondaime Hokage.

Maaf ya readers, dipotong sedikit ceritanya. Saat ini terlihat Sasuke sedang berdiri mengangkang di depan gerbang SMA 1 Konoha. Ia berniat untuk mengajak Naru bertemu dengan Ayahnya, Fugaku. Mau pamer kalo ia punya gebetan yang cantik berambut pirang pada ayahnya yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. 'Siapa tau, dengan bertemu Naru-chan yang happy person, penyakit Tou-san sedikit berkurang,' Pikir Sasu.  
>Gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu sambil sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan yang dipakai di tangan kirinya. Jam tangan yang penuh kenangan, bagi Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mendapatkan jam tangan itu dari ciki berhadiah yang ia beli di warung. Tanpa terasa sudah lima belas menit Sasuke menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Mukanya yang datar terlihat bosan. Tapi tidak seperti Shika yang kalau bosan, pasti langsung menunjukkan muka ngantuknya. Sasuke lalu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di depan pos Satpam. Kemudian ia asik dengan hape mobile-nya. Membuka situs jejaring sosial, Facebook, untuk sekedar menulis status atau ngobrol dengan temannya yang ada di daftar obrolan. Mata Sasuke langsung melotot saat melihat status yang dibuat pemuda berambut nanas. Dilihat dari waktunya, status itu dibuat kemarin malam.<br>Statusnya Shikamaru seperti ini :

**The Pineapple Head :  
><strong>Doakan gue ya, All, gue abis nembak cewek. Gue optimis, cinta gue ngga bertepuk sebelah tangan…[^^]

"Shit, ternyata si rambut nanas mau nyelak gue. Malah yang like banyak lagi," dengus Sasuke rada nyolot. Dengan lincah, Sasuke menulis komentar di status Shikamaru.

**Uchiha Sasuke :**  
>Kayaknya ada yang mau ngajakin battle nih? Oke, Kita bakal mulai persaingan, Nara.<p>

Tak lupa, sebelum menutup akun FB-nya, Cowok bermata onyx ini melihat-lihat profil Naruto dulu. Belum lama ini, Sasuke udah menambahkan Naruto sebagai teman terus dikonfirm balik sama Naruto. Mata onyxnya asik melihat-lihat album foto milik Naru. Semuanya di-like sama Sasuke. Bahkan, foto Naru yang lagi mangap saat tidur juga dikasih jempol.  
>'Lagi ngiler aja cakep, sob, gimana kalo nanti udah dandan?' batin Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangan ngarepnya ke layar hape mobilenya. Puas tebar jempol di Facebook Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Soalnya, orang yang ia tunggu, tidak kunjung datang. Apalagi hari sudah semakin sore.<p>

Kita kembali ke Shikamaru. Siapa sih cewek pirang yang pengen ketemu sama Shika? Apa benar, itu Naruto? Dengan hati dipenuhi rasa penasaran, Shikamaru terus mencari sosok cewek rambut pirang yang diceritain sama Shino di dalam kantin. Tapi tetap tidak ketemu juga. 'Jangan-jangan, Shino cuma mau ngerjain gue, lagi?' batin Shikamaru. Sedang khusyunya membantin, sebuah tepukan halus di bahu Shikamaru mengagetkan pemuda berambut nanas itu. Shika langsung menoleh.

"Ada perlu apa, Naru-cha-?" mata Shikamaru agak membesar. Karena cewek yang tadi menepuk bahunya bukan Naruto. Tapi cewek yang sangat Shikamaru kenal.

"Kaget ya, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Eh," Shikamaru seperti ingin menajamkan matanya. "Kok, malah kamu?"

"Surprise buat kamu, sayang," ujar gadis itu lalu memeluk lengan Shikamaru dengan manja. Anehnya Shikamaru tidak berani untuk memprotes sikap gadis itu. "Aku sengaja datang dari Jerman tanpa bilang-bilang ke kamu dulu, Shika."

'Shit, kenapa dia harus muncul, sih?' batin Shikamaru dengan nada ngga rela.

**(Ganti tempat)**

****Malam harinya di RS Konoha. Sasuke akhirnya bisa tersenyum senang saat mengetahui kondisi kesehatan ayahnya semakin membaik. Fugaku yang memiliki penyakit jantung, sudah bisa di ajak bicara. Sekarang Fugaku bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, meskipun dengan volume yang agak rendah. Apalagi tidak beberapa lama lagi fugaku sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Kata dokter, Tou-san sebentar lagi boleh pulang," ucap Sasuke pada Fugaku yang kini sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Dan Tou-san tenang saja. Urusan perusahaan keluarga kita yang ada di sini akan diurus Nii-san. Ia akan datang dari Paris secepatnya."

Fugaku menganggukan kepala setelah mendengar penjelasan dari anak bungsunya itu. "Terima kasih, kamu sudah mau menjaga Tou-san di rumah sakit selama seminggu lebih. Apa kuliahmu tidak bermasalah?"

"Tenang saja, Tou-san. Para dosen di fakultas sudah memberi izin, dan tidak akan mempermasalahkan. Aku hanya diberi tugas yang agak banyak."

"Syukurlah," sahut Fugaku tanpa ekspresi. "Tou-san akan menagih janjimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkejut. "Janji, apa?"

"Kau akan mengenalkan gadis yang selama ini kamu ceritakan kepada Tou-san. Kau masih ingat?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. "Aku tak pernah menyatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah janji."

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu hanya ingin membahagiakan Tou-san saja agar Tou-san cepat sembuh. Sedangkan gadis itu sebenarnya tidak ada."

Sasuke mulai kesal dengan ayahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ayahnya bisa berpikiran seperti itu. "Apa Tou-san mengira aku hanya membual?"

"Mungkin," ujar Fugaku dengan mukanya yang semakin nyebelin. Habis, datar banget. Tidak ada eksperi sama sekali. Cuma mata onyxnya yang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga. "Karena selama ayah dirawat, gadis itu tidak pernah muncul. Padahal kamu selalu mengatakan, kamu akan mengenalkannya pada Tou-san."

"Tapi jika aku sudah mengenalkannya kepada Tou-san, apa Tou-san akan mengijinkan aku untuk berpacaran dengannya?"

"Tergantung," ujar Fugaku lagi.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau pikirkan sendiri,nak," ucap Fugaku pelan sok misterius. Suaranya memang terbatas untuk saat ini. Maklum, baru sembuh.

'Cih! Ia kembali ke sosoknya yang dulu. Sosok yang menyebalkan. Apa dia pikir gampang, membawa Naru-chan kehadapannya. Jangan-jangan ia mengira, Naru-chan itu hanya salah satu FG-ku saja?"

"Sudah ketemu jawabannya?" todong Fugaku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya lalu terpejam. Menunggu Sasuke berbicara lagi.

"Apa yang tadi bisa disebut pertanyaan?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Ia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Dan jika Tou-san meragukanku, aku akan buktikan, bahwa Naru yang aku ceritakan itu memang ada. Aku akan membawanya kehadapan Tou-san untuk mengenalkannya. Aku sangat yakin, tou-san akan menyetujui jika aku dan Naru-chan menjalin hubungan, jika Tou-san sudah mengenal Naru."

'Cinta mati, nih, yeee,' cibir Fugaku dalam hati. Kalau raut mukanya sih, tetap aja lempeng. Ngga senyum, ngga cemberut.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Sasuke ngeloyor pergi ke luar kamar, meninggalkan Fugaku sendirian. Fugaku tetap dengan muka yang tadi, lempeng. Tidak mengomentari sikap dari anaknya.

Sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya, Sasuke terus menggerutu dalam hati. Gimana ngga keki, niat pengen ngenalin calon mantu, tapi disangka bohong. Dan sialnya, saat akan mendekati mobilnya, ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang kini menjadi saingannya.

"Ngapain kamu ada di sini, heh?" ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Slow aja, Sas. Aku ke sini cuma mau bilang. Aku udah nembak Naruto kemarin," sahut pemuda berambut nanas bertampang malas-malasan to the point. Ia sedang menyender di sedan sport milik Sasuke. "Dan kayaknya kamu udah tau tentang itu. Aku lihat di statusku tadi kamu mengomentarinya."

"So…."

"Pendapat kamu gimana? Apa yang bakal kamu lakukan, Uchiha?" ujar Shikamaru tersenyum jumawa.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai ke arah Shikamaru. "Jangan pernah beranggapan, kalo lo itu udah menang, Nara. Tidak ada di dalam kamus Sasuke, akan menyerah sebelum melihat hasilnya."

Seringai, dibalas senyum (agak-agak) licik. "Ck, ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa memiliki rasa khawatir juga, rupanya."

Sasuke tak memperdulikan ocehan Shikamaru yang terakhir. "Aku bakal menemui orang tua Naru besok di rumahnya."

"Ngga ngaruh, gue ngga perduli lo mau ngomong apa. Kita buktikan aja, Naru itu bakal memilih kamu atau aku…" sehabis berbicara seperti itu. Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya lalu tancap gas meninggalkan Shikamaru. Pemuda bermuka ngatuk itu juga tidak ambil pusing dengan ucapan dari sahabatnya itu. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad, untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Naru. Persiapakan dirimu ya, Shika. Semoga kamu ngga dibantai Kyuubi yang sister-complex itu, Amien.

**(Besoknya Lagi)**

**SHIKAMARU POV**

Ya, aku sudah berniat untuk terang-terangan kepada keluarga Naruto, bahwa aku mencintai Naru, dan ingin menjalin hubungan. Sebab aku bukanlah tipe cowok yang suka dengan istilah 'Backstreet'. Mumpung hari minggu, jam 08.30, aku sudah tiba di depan rumah besar milik keluarga Namikaze. Di taman, aku lihat ada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang menyiram bunga. Aku yakin itu ibunya Naruto. Aku langsung menyapa wanita itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tante, Narutonya ada?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arahku. Ia agak heran menatapku. Mungkin ia baru melihatku hari ini. "Kamu, temannya Naru-chan?" Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menghampiriku.

"Iya, Tante. Apa Narunya ada?"

"Ada, ayo silahkan masuk. Mungkin Naru-chan sedang di kamarnya, main komputer?"

Wanita itu membukakan pagar lalu mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke rumah mewah itu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, aku berjumpa dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah, sama dengan warna rambut wanita yang menyambutku tadi. Ia menatap tajam ke arahku. Sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan kedatanganku. Ia menghentikan acara membaca majalahnya. Setelah meletakkan majalah ke atas meja, ia beranjak pergi ke dalam.

"Silahkan duduk. Nama kamu siapa?" tanya wanita itu ramah. Senyum manis terkembang dari bibir wanita yang kira-kira berumur 39 tahunan itu.

"Saya Nara Shikamaru," jawabku.

"Kamu tunggu di sini dulu ya, Nara-kun. Aku akan memanggil Naru-chan dulu." Wanita itu, pergi kedalam. Ia mau memanggil anaknya. Aku memandangi ruang tamu yang tampak sangat tertata rapi. Tak beberapa lama, Naruto muncul. Sambil tersenyum ia menyapaku.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru, ada apa pagi-pagi sudah ada di rumahku?"

Aku terpaku menatap senyuman manisnya. Ia lalu duduk di depanku. "Kok, malah bengong?" tegurnya.

"A-ano, aku hanya sekedar mampir saja, kebetulan aku lewat di depan rumahmu. Jadi aku mampir."

"Ooh," angguknya. "Memang tadinya mau ke mana?"

"Jalan-jalan," sahutku agak pelan. 'Kalau aku bilang niatku yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa nanti dia malah marah kepadaku,' batinku.

Dari arah dalam muncul Ibundanya Naruto membawa nampan berisi minuman. Lalu ia meletakannya di hadapanku. "Silahkan diminum, Nara-kun."

Aku mengangguk pada wanita itu. "Terima kasih, Tante." Kemudian wanita itu duduk di samping Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tampak sibuk dengan hapenya. Sepertinya ia sedang sms-an, entah sama siapa. Mungkin dengan Sasuke si Muka Datar itu? APA! Oh, Jashin-sama, aku ngga rela. Walaupun cuma sms-an saja, aku ngga rela si Muka Datar pantat ayam itu mendekati Naru-chan. Mungkin Naruto menyadari kegelisahanku. Ia lalu menatapku.

"Kamu kenapa, Shika, kayaknya kamu gelisah banget?"

"Eh, Eng-ngga kok," kilahku.

"Ooh," sahutnya lalu kembali asyik dengan hapenya.

**END SHIKAMARU POV**

Readers penasaran ngga, Naru sms-an sama siapa? Kalau pengen tau, dilanjutin ya bacanya (Readers protes, Author kebanyakan muncul nih di dalam cerita)

**NARUTO POV**

Hebat juga Sakura, dia bisa ngajak kencan Gaara, idolanya itu. Aku ngga bisa membayangkan wajah Sakura saat ini. Pasti memerah terus, selama ngedate bareng Gaara. Aku pengen banget, ngintipin mereka yang saat ini sedang ketemuan di Konoha Park. Tapi ngga enak meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah datang pagi ini. Aku agak heran, Shikamaru sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Bahkan minuman yang tadi dibawa Kaa-san belum disentuhnya.

"Kamu lagi mikirin apa sih?" tegurku pada Shikamaru. "Dari tadi diam aja. Ngga enak ya, ada Kaa-san di sampingku?"

Ia terkejut dengan kata-kataku. Ada yang salah ya, dengan ucapanku? "Eng, bukan begitu, Naru-chan. Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini ingin mengenal lebih, dengan keluarga kamu. Boleh, kan?"

Hah, aku kaget banget mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru yang blak-blakan itu. Aku lihat, Kaa-san juga terkejut. "Maksud kamu apa, Nara-kun?" tanya Kaa-san.

Dengan muka yang merah padam, Shikamaru mulai memberitahukan maksud sebenarnya. "A-ano Tante, maaf kalau tiba-tiba saya berbicara seperti tadi. Karena saya ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Naru, Tante. Apa saya boleh, berpacaran dengan Naru, tante?" ujar Shikamaru dengan muka serius. Aku sebenarnya salut dengan keberaniannya yang terang-terangan meminta ijin kepada Kaa-san. Tapi aku berpikir, Shikamaru itu nekad banget. Setelah kemarin menyatakan cinta kepadaku, sekarang dengan nekadnya, ia meminta ijin untuk berpacaran denganku kepada Kaa-san. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kamu suka dengan anak saya, Nara-kun?" tanya Kaa-san datar sambil menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Saya tidak hanya suka, tapi cinta dengan Naru. Makanya saya memberanikan diri untuk meminta ijin dengan Tante, dengan keluarganya Naru," jawab Shikamaru tegas. Tampaknya ia tidak gentar mendapat pandangan tajam dari Kaa-san.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuu-nii datang menghampiri kami untuk bergabung, mungkin lebih tepatnya memberi tes kepada Shikamaru. Aku yakin, Kyuu-nii akan memojokan Shikamaru. "Oh, jadi kamu yang bernama, Shikamaru?"

Tanpa rasa takut, Shika menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar, aku Nara Shikamaru."

Kyuu-nii lalu duduk tepat di hadapan Shikamaru. "Beraninya kau menyukai imouto-ku, sudah siap menerima tinjuku, ya?"

Ucapan Kyuu-nii yang kasar, mendapat bentakan dari Kaa-san. "Kyuu, jangan sok jagoan jika di depan Kaa-san! Dengarkan dulu penjelasan bocah ini."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kaa-san dan Kyuu-nii yang tidak jauh beda itu. Yang selalu mengunakan emosinya jika itu menyangkut diriku, lebih tepatnya, jika ada cowok yang berani mendekatiku. Dan Shikamaru masih terlihat tegar. Padahal kedua orang Namikaze yang ada di depannya itu jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah menyetujui. Mana lagi ngga ada tou-san? Kan biasanya, Tou-san selalu menjadi penengah.

"Apa jawaban kamu, Naru-chan?" tanya Kyuu-nii dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Apa kamu juga suka dengan pemuda ini?"

Tiga pasang mata langsung tertuju kepadaku. Menanti jawaban yang akan aku berikan. Aku jadi agak gugup. Bingung ingin memberi jawaban seperti apa. Shikamaru menatapku penuh harap. Tatapannya itu jelas membuat aku makin tertunduk. Berutntung ada telepon masuk di hapeku.

"Aku jawab telepon dulu ya?" ujarku untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ketiga orang yang sedang memperhatikanku tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa. "Moshi-moshi?"

**END NARUTO POV**

Terdengar dari ujung telepon, suara bariton milik Sasuke. "_Naru-chan, apa hari ini kamu bisa bertemu denganku? Aku ingin mengajakmu menjenguk ayahku._"

Mata Naru melotot, tidak percaya. 'Sasuke mengajak ketemuan, biasanya kan aku yang mengajak?' batin Naru kaget campur seneng.

"_Bisa, ngga?_" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menjawab. "Bisa, aku nunggu dimana?"

"_Gimana kalo aku jemput kamu ke rumahmu_?"

"Nani…" pekik Naruto. 'Kan di sini ada Shikamaru? Bisa jadi perang Shinobi yang ke-4 nih kalo mereka ketemu,' jerit Naru dalam hati. "Ngga usah, Sasuke. Aku nunggu di halte depan Lista Café aja. Gimana?"

Mata Shikamaru dan kyuubi kompak membesar mendengar nama Sasuke keluar dari mulut Naruto. 'Damn, Sasuke mau ngajak Naru pergi! Sialan kamu, Muka Datar!" Shikamaru marah-marah sendiri. Tapi cuma dalam hati. Kan lagi di depan calon mertua dan kakak ipar. Jaim dikit lah. Dan Shikamaru ngga sendirian. Kyuubi juga makin emosi. Penyakit Sister-Complex akutnya makin menjadi-jadi. Setelah hape Naru dimatikan, cewek pirang ini menjadi bulan-bulanan pertanyaan Kushina dan Kyuubi. Shikamaru Cuma menjadi pendengar yang baik, tidak sombong, ramah, pintar, rajin menabung, suka menolong (kepanjangan woi!).

"Kamu janjian kemana sama Sasuke, Naru?" tanya Kyuubi dengan logat emosionalnya. "Ingat, urusan kamu dengan cowok rambut sapu lidi ini belum selesai."

Shikamaru jelas sewot. Telinganya ndut-ndutan, emosi karena kyuubi menyebut model rambutnya mirip sapu lidi. Padahal kan mirip nanas, ya? Tapi Shika-kun ngga berani membalas Kyuubi terang-terangan, cuma mengumpat dalam hati. Ya, maklumin aja lah. Shikamaru kan ngga mau wajah gantengnya punya tompel warna biru dimatanya kalo berani menantang jagoan asal kota Konoha, Kyuubi.

"Iya Naru-chan, kamu janjian mau kemana?" tanya Kushina juga. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi. Kushina bertanyanya dengan suara yang lembut. Kan Kushina tau, Sasuke itu berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. 'Kali aja bener, Sasuke itu anaknya Miko-chan, Sahabatku,' pikir Kushina.

"A-ano, Kaa-san, Sasuke mau ngajak Naru menjenguk ayahnya yang sedang dirawat di RS Konoha Medika. Boleh kan, Kaa-san?"

'Plis, Tante, jangan kasih ijin,' doa Shikamaru dalam hati. 'Jashin-sama, tolong bantu hambamu ini.' Muka Shikamaru mulai basah dengan keringat. Kayak abis narik becak dari Suna ke Konoha bolak-balik.

"Ngga boleh!" potong Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

Naru kaget banget. Bukan karena perkataan Kyuubi, tapi karena suara Kyuubi kenceng banget, hingga bisa membuat nenek-nenek satu RT mendadak sawan. Naru sampai menutup kedua telinganya. "Kok, gitu? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan bocah ini dulu, baka imouto! Jangan mencoba lari dari masalah."

'Horay!' pekik Shikamaru dalam hati senang karena merasa dapet dukungan.

"Kenapa lo senyam-senyum kaya gitu, mendadak jadi gila, lo?" hardik Kyuubi galak pada Shikamaru saat mata merahnya memergoki Shikamaru lagi senyum-senyum ngga jelas. Shikamaru langsung kecut dibentak Kyuubi yang menatapnya. "Lo pikir gue lagi melawak di depan lo, hah?"

Pandangan Kyuubi kembali beralih ke Naru, membuat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tertunduk lagi. Tidak berani memandang kakaknya itu. "Kenapa ngga boleh, Kyuu-nii? Kan cuma menjenguk ayahnya yang sedang sakit."

"Menjenguk ayahnya apa anaknya, hah" bentak Kyuubi tanpa menurunkan tinggi suaranya. "Memangnya mereka siapanya kamu, baka?"

"Memangnya siapa yang sakit, Naru?" tanya Kushina dengan lembut untuk mendinginkan suasana yang terasa panas berkat kemarahan Kyuubi. "Apa ayahnya Sasuke yang sakit itu Fugaku?"

Naru mengangguk takut-takut. "Iya, Kaa-san."

Sebuah senyuman terkembang dari bibir mungil Kushina. Kyuubi langsung menatap Ibunya itu penuh tanda tanya. 'Apa sih yang dipikirkan Kaa-san? Ngga khawatir apa Naru nantinya bakal disakitin sama cowok-cowok brengsek ini."

"Ya sudah jika kamu ingin pergi menjenguk ayahnya Sasuke, Kaa-san ijinin kok. Asal pulangnya jangan ke sorean ya?" ujar Kushina. Dan kali ini Kushina menatap Shikamaru. "Dan untuk kamu, Nara-kun, aku sih menyerahkan semuanya kepada Naru, apa dia suka sama kamu juga apa tidak."

Keputusan dari Kushina membuat Kyuubi mangap selebar-lebarnya. "Whooaattss, jadi Kaa-san ngijinin dua begundal ngga jelas itu mendekati imouto-ku?"

Kushina mengangguk mantap. "Aku sebagai ibu hanya bisa memberika doa dan nasihat. Jika itu bisa memberikan rasa bahagia kepada Naru, Kaa-san ikut senang kok. Tidak perduli jika nanti Naru akan memilih Nara-kun atau Sasuke-kun. Asalkan Naru tidak menyalah gunakan kepercayaan dari Kaa-san."

Naru langsung memeluk ibunya itu. "Arigatou, Kaa-san. Atas kepercayaannya. Naru juga ngga akan buat Kaa-san kecewa."

Mendengar penjelasan kushina, Shikamaru jelas seneng banget. Itu berarti dia bisa pedekate lagi tanpa takut jadi buronan polisi, eh, keluarga Namikaze maksudnya. Ya, walaupun ia harus bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri demi meraih cintanya.

**(SKIP TIME)**

Naru udah rapi dan wangi. Saat ini gadis pirang itu sudah berada di halte depan sebuah café, tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke janjian. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sempat mengabari Sasuke lewat pesan singkat bahwa ia sudah tiba di halte itu. Tak beberapa lama, sebuah sedan sport berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Lalu muncul pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke dengan mengenakan kaos yang simple berwarna biru tua. Gaya rambut masih sama, bagian belakang berdiri tegak persis pantat ayam. Mukanya sempat blushing menatap penampilan Naru yang kawai banget. Rambut pirang Naru yang panjang sepinggang, ia gerai begitu saja. Naruto saat itu hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning muda yang agak ketat dipadu celana pendek berwarna krem plus sepatu kets broken white, menambah kesan imut pada cewek bertubuh mungil itu. Sambil tersenyum simpatik, Sasuke menyapa Naruto. "Hay, Naru-chan, udah siap berangkat sekarang?"

Naru-chan mengangguk antusias. Lalu keduanya masuk kedalam mobil sport milik Sasuke. Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke yang biasanya cuma bisa mingkem, terus kalo ditanya selalu menjawab 'Hn', bisa berpanjang-lebar cuap-cuap sama Naru. Bahkan ia bisa tersenyum lebar juga. Hebat, kan? Jalan raya kota Konoha yang biasanya macet saat hari minggu, tampak lengang sehingga perjalanan yang ditempuh untuk sampai di RS Konoha cuma memakan waktu 25 menit saja. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di kamar tempat dimana Fugaku dirawat. Fugaku saat itu tengah santai membaca koran sambil duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, ternyata Tou-san sedang santai. Kirain masih asik tiduran kayak orang jompo?" sapa Sasuke cuek. "Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Fugaku menghentikan kegiatan membacanya demi melihat anak bungsunya itu. Mata onyx miliknya lalu fokus pada sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri di samping anaknya.

"Jadi ini, yang sering kamu ceritakan itu? Tou-san kira, kamu hanya membual punya teman perempuan."

Sasuke agak kesal juga mendengar perkataan Fugaku yang sedikit menyindirnya. Selama ini kan, Sasuke ngga pernah berteman dekat dengan cewek. Malah pernah dikira maho lagi? Poor Sasuke. Tapi sekarang cowok raven itu bisa berbangga diri di depan ayahnya. Karena bisa membuktikan omongannya. Tanpa disuruh, Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang, Om, saya Naru, teman Sasuke." Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Fugaku.

"Saya sudah tau, kok," sahut Fugaku datar, sedatar ekspresi wajahnya.

"Gimana keadaan Om, sekarang?" Naruto mencoba berbasa-basi dengan Pria paruh baya yang ada di depannya saat ini. Meskipun sedikit nervous. Apalagi orang yang disapanya itu mukanya dingin sedingin es batu.

"Baik," lagi-lagi Fugaku menyahut dengan kata-kata yang irit.

Sasuke paham jika Naru merasa agak gugup jika berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang menurutnya nyebelin dan ngeselin itu. Lagi pula, niat Sasuke membawa Naru bertemu ayahnya itu sebagai pembuktian kalo dirinya itu masih normal. Bukan homo seperti tuduhan dari keluarganya selama ini. Wajar aja jika Uchiha's Family beranggapan Sasuke itu suka dengan sesama jenis. Punya temen aja cuma satu ekor, udah gitu ngga akrab-akrab banget. Cowok pula lagi. Makanya saat Sasuke bilang sama ayahnya kalo dia lagi deket sama cewek, Fugaku agak-agak ngga percaya.

"Dan sekarang, Tou-san udah lihat pembuktiannya kan?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya.

"Ya, dan selanjutnya?" Fugaku menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Apaan yang selanjutnya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Hn, pura-pura bodoh," ejek Fugaku sambil memasang mimik wajah nyebelinnya. "Hey, Naru-chan. Apa Sasuke sudah bicara denganmu?"

Naru kaget. Campur bingung. Otaknya yang sedikit ngepres tidak menangkap maksud dari omongan Fugaku yang penuh misteri. "Maksudnya?"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik tangan Naru untuk keluar meninggalkan kamar Fugaku. Naru makin kebingungan. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. "Maksud dari ayah kamu itu apa sih, Sasuke?"

"Ngga usah kamu pikirin, Naru," ujar Sasuke saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju taman yang ada di rumah sakit itu. "Kalo dipikirin bisa bikin kanker otak, lho."

"Gitu, ya," ujar Naru dengan tampang polosnya.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk-duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang tepat berada di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang. Suasana sangat sejuk saat itu, meskipun matahari sedang bersinar terik.

Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan maksud perkataan ayahmu tadi," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah asik memandangi wajah imut Naruto. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan ke aku?"

"Bener kamu mau tau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, habisnya aku penasaran banget. Emangnya apa?"

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke memegang tangan mungil Naruto. Naruto langsung kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Namun ia tidak memprotesnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku…."

Dengan seksama Naruto mendengarkan setiap Kata yang akan dikataka pemuda yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. "Suka sama kamu, Namikaze Naruto!" sambung Sasuke. Naruto langsung memerah. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kembali Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku ingin kamu jadi pacar aku."

Jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan. Seakan-akan jantungnya itu ingin melepaskan diri dari tempatnya. "Ja-ja jadi, pa-car ka-ka kamu?" tanya Naruto tergagap.

Sasuke lalu mengecup lembut punggung tangan naruto. Membuat muka Naruto makin panas. Mulut Naruto seakan terkunci. Perasaan dalam hatinya makin tidak menentu.

"Kamu mau kan, Naru?"

Pelan-pelan Naruto menganggukan kepala pirangnya. Tanda kalau ia setuju. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil gadis yang membisu di hadapannya. "I promise, I will never hurt you. And I sincerely love you with all my heart."

Naruto hanya diam sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

**Lagi-Lagi Bersambung**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang ini. Huh, pegelnya otak ini. By the way, Naru-chan beruntung ya, ditembak dua cowok keren. Gimana, all? Makin ngga mutu kan? Author yang abal, gaje, gacu, gagap, gasruk, ga….(silahkan dilanjutkan sendiri) ini minta maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dan cerita yang mengecewakan readers sekalian. Review ya, Minna?

**Untuk Chapter selanjutnya** **:** Shikamaru patah hati banget. Cewek pujaannya jadian sama sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi, merasa ngga rela adik perempuannya jadian sama Sasuke. Sebab, ada masalah dalam masa lalu Kyuubi dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha yaitu Itachi. Masalahnya kira-kira apa ya? Tunggu di chapter depan ya…..


	6. Chapter 6

Gomen **Minna-san** kalo lama Updatenya, Tsunade-sama lagi-lagi memberi tugas yang susah banget ke aku, di suruh menangkap anak kambing Haji Imron yang lepas, jadi jarang ngetik lagi. Tapi sebelum masuk ke cerita, izinin author gembel ini buat membalas review dulu ya,

**Superol : **"aku bukan Playgroup, eh, playgirl, Superol," jerit Naru lebeh. "tapi kalo Sasunya ngga keberatan, aku sih MAU….."  
>"Dasar Dobe jahat….." Sasuke langsung pundung di belakang Author.<br>Yak, Superol benar. Cewek itu namanya Temari, tapi dia bukan pacarnya. Cuma deket aja, kok. Thanks Superol udah Review lagi…..

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru :** Hmm, Di chap ini, Kyuu itu belum ngasih tau tentang masalahnya sama Itachi. Aku aja ngga tau. Soalnya Kyuu ngga mau curhat sama aku. Yang jelas Kyuu dendam buanget sama si Tampan Itakiyut…. Makasih Hotaru udah review lagi….

**CCloveRuki : **Kamu salah, Kyuu marah sama Ita karena Ita punya utang. Kan Itachi pernah Kridit celana bokser sama Kyuu, terus Itachi kabur ke Perancis.  
>"Fitnah itu lebih cape dari Fitnes, Author sialan," maki Itachi.<br>"Biarin aja, beib, Author emang tukang gosip, jangan didengerin," ujar Kyuubi menenangkan Itachi.  
>"So Sweet…" teriak Author bareng-bareng sama readers<p>

**Uchiha Reiko Ichihara : **Salam kenal juga ya Reiko-chan, makasih lo fic abal aku di bilang bagus. Aku juga baru kok di sini (baru keluar dari RSJ, hihihi). Makasih udah mau review, chapter yang baru udah di update. Di baca ya…

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive : **Aih Mi-chan, maksih udah mau mampir lagi. Ni chap baru udah di update. Tadinya Kyuu itu mantannya Itachi (mantan jongos, maksudnya-CIIAAATTT-Langsung di kunyah sama Kyuubi)… Baca lagi ya chapter ngga nyambung yang ini….

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47 : **Gomenne ShinoZuki (bungkuk-bungkuk sampe pegel), Habis aku bingung mu ngasih pasangan yang cocok ke Shino siapa, Cool banget sih gayaknya….  
>"Shino geeto…." seru Shino Narsis.<br>Aku tetep sama keputusan yang pertama( jiah, pake keputusan, emang lu dari kemarin ngga pernah kesambungan, Author Baka) pair yang pas buat Shika adalah Naru. Thanks ya udah mau review lagi. Baca-baca-baca lagi ya ShinoZuki, Harus-harus-harus… pemaksaaan hehehehe….

**kanon1010 : **kayaknya kanon ini peramal, tau aja kalo cewek itu namanya Temari. Shika bukan playboy kok, dia kan anak baik-baik. Kanon-san, Arigatou Gozaimasu… udah review lagi… new chap nya udah di update nih, baca lagi ya, ya, ya…

**Hikary Tsubaki : **Duh jadi ngga enak dipanggil kakak, umurku kan baru 13 tahun waktu tahun '45, (yaih, udah tuir banget nih Author), aku juga newbie kok, salam kenal ya Tsubaki. Makasih udah mau review (hik-hik-hik-terhura banget-klapok-lebai inside)….. aku juga punya rencana bakal nambahin pair GaaSaku, jadi tungguin aja ya…

**Yukira Mirabelle : **setuju sama Mirabelle, seru banget kan, padahal aku ngga tau serunya dimana (Gedubrak, dasar Author o'on+cacad).. makasih ya Mirabelle dah mau review, di baca lagi ya chapter yang ini….

**Masuk ke Cerita** **:**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, GAJE, GABUK, NGGA BAIK UNTUK KESEHATAN, TYPO BERKELIARAN DIMANA-MANA**

**PAIRING : SASU x FEMNARU, SHIKA x FEMNARU**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

_Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke memegang tangan mungil Naruto. Naruto langsung kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Namun ia tidak memprotesnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku…."_

_Dengan seksama Naruto mendengarkan setiap kata yang akan dikatakan pemuda yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. "Suka sama kamu, Namikaze Naruto!" sambung Sasuke. Naruto langsung memerah. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kembali Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku ingin kamu jadi pacar aku."_

_Jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan. Seakan-akan jantungnya itu ingin melepaskan diri dari tempatnya. "Ja-ja jadi, pa-car ka-ka kamu?" tanya Naruto tergagap._

_Sasuke lalu mengecup lembut punggung tangan naruto. Membuat muka Naruto makin panas. Mulut Naruto seakan terkunci. Perasaan dalam hatinya makin tidak menentu._

_"Kamu mau kan, Naru?"_

_Pelan-pelan Naruto menganggukan kepala pirangnya. Tanda kalau ia setuju. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil gadis yang membisu di hadapannya. "I promise, I will never hurt you. And I sincerely love you with all my heart."_

_Naruto hanya diam sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke._

**(Keesokan Harinya)**

**SHIKAMARU POV**

Sial, Naru-chan jadian dengan Sasuke. Sekarang aku kalah telak dengan dia. Tapi, aku tidak boleh menyerah demi cintaku pada Naru. Tapi aku agak kesal juga melihat kemesraan yang mereka perlihatkan seperti saat ini. Naru saat ini ada di kampusku untuk menemui Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berduaan di taman Universitas. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari jarak jauh sambil gigit jari. Heh, Seorang Nara kalah dengan Uchiha. Sial!

"Kamu melamun, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya cewek pirang di sampingku. Namanya Sabaku No Temari. Ia adik dari temanku yang bernama Sabaku No Shukaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sedang memikirkan aku, ya" ujarnya Narsis.

"Heh, buat apa aku harus merepotkan otakku hanya untuk mikirin kamu." Dia langsung cemberut setelah mendengar kata-kata pedasku.

Sial, kenapa cewek yang merepotkan ini harus hadir sih?

**END SHIKAMARU POV**

Di tempat lain, Sasuke sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya, Naruto. Cewek pirang yang selalu ceria itu nekat membolos dari sekolah hanya demi menemui Sasuke di kampusnya. Apa sih yang engga buat Sasuke, pikir Naru polos. Sasuke membiarkan pundaknya menjadi sandaran kepala pirang Naru. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap-usap kepala pacarnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Perlakuan Sasuke ini membuat Naru seakan enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu kokoh Sasuke.

"Sasu, aku bahagia banget,"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku bisa berdua denganmu, seperti saat ini," lanjut Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Maksudnya 'Hn' itu apa, Sasu? Ngga jelas tau!" seru Naruto lalu menatap muka Sasuke sambil cemberut.

Hampir aja Sasuke mimisan melihat wajah Naruto saat ia menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem itu waktu cemberut. Habis, imut buanget. "Ngga usah kamu pikirin. Entar otak kamu itu bisa jadi o'on."

Naruto agak-agak tersindir saat Sasuke mengucap kata o'on. Merasa aja kalau dirinya itu o'on. "Maksud kamu apa, Sasu? Jadi kamu mau bilang kalo aku ini o'on?"

"Dasar Dobe, apa aku tadi bilang kalau kamu itu, O'ON?" sahut Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya yang menambah kesan cool. Brrr, Author kedinginan.

"Do-dobe?" ulang Naru. "Dasar TEME!" balas Naru. Sasuke malah tertawa dibilang Teme.

"Kamu makin manis, kalau lagi marah, My Sweety Dobe!" seru Sasu lalu mencium pipi tan Naru yang tembem itu. Muka Naru yang tadinya manyun berubah memerah menahan tengsin. Sontak, para FG Sasu yang sedari tadi mengintip dari berbagai arah, langsung kompakan pada setres. Yang mengintip dari atas pohon langsung jatuh ke bawah. Ada yang mengintip dengan menyamar menjadi pagar tanaman langsung jatuh ke belakang. "NO… Sasuke mencium si pirang…" jerit seorang FG dengan gaya hiper-lebay. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan, cuma bisa mengumbar kata-kata sumpah serapah yang sulit untuk di-translate ke dalam bahasa manusia.

Temari mengikuti arah pandangan mata Shikamaru. Dan ia melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang memadu kasih di salah satu bangku taman. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan Namikaze Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke. 'Are you jealous of them, Shikamaru?' desis Temari dalam hati, sedih. 'What you care about my feelings to you?'

**(Beberapa Hari Kemudian)**

Konoha International Airport pagi ini terlihat sangat ramai. Di salah satu sudut bandara, tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Hari ini Itachi akan datang ke Konoha untuk menggantikan posisi Uchiha Fugaku yang sedang melakukan proses penyembuhan. Sekarang Sasuke tidak perlu lagi bolak-balik ke rumah sakit karena ayahnya itu sudah boleh pulang. Sasuke kini bisa kembali kuliah. Dan Itachi akan mengambil alih tugas-tugas Fugaku di perusahaan untuk sementara waktu.

"Hay, Otouto, sudah menungguku lama ya?" sapa seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja pemuda ini berambut panjang yang ia ikat ke belakang.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Dimana mobilmu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menggeret kopernya. Orang yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Itachi sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap dingin dari adiknya itu. Tak beberapa lama, kedua pemuda tampan ini sudah berada dalam sedan sport mahal milik si bungsu Uchiha.

Dalam perjalan, Sasuke tidak bersuara sama sekali. Mata onyxnya tetap memandang lurus jalanan. Sedangkan Itachi yang tengah duduk di samping Sasuke, hanya melamun sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil.

'Ngga banyak berubah ya,' pikir Itachi. 'Apa gadis yang aku suka itu juga belum berubah? Atau, ia masih marah sama aku?'

Mata Sasuke sesekali melirik kakaknya yang sedang melamun. 'Apa yang dipikirkan Aniki ya? Matanya kosong banget?'

Kira-kira siapa sih, gadis yang dimaksud Itachi?

Di kediaman Namikaze, Kyuubi terlihat sedang asik browsing dengan Laptop di dalam kamar. Sekedar mencari bahan untuk tugas kuliahnya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama menatap layar laptop, matanya terasa berat. Dan beberapa menit kemudian. Kyuubi sudah terlelap dengan posisi kepala terlungkup di atas meja.

_"Senpai, kenapa tidak bilang kalau senpai akan pergi ke Perancis untuk melanjutkan sekolah?" tanya seorang gadis manis dengan seragam SMA kepada seorang pemuda tampan dengan seragam yang sama. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya menatapnya diam._

_"Apa senpai akan lama meninggalkanku?"_

_Pemuda itu masih diam membisu. Mata sang gadis mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasa haru kini menyeruak dalam hatinya yang tidak ingin pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini pergi meninggalkannya. Merasa iba, pemuda itu langsung memeluk erat gadis manis itu. Mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan penuh rasa sayang._

_"Jangan takut, selama aku disana, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu," bisik pemuda itu di telinga si gadis. "Karena tidak akan ada sesuatu apapun yang bisa ku jadikan alasan untuk melupakanmu._

_Pemuda itu merasakan dadanya mulai basah. Mungkin karena air mata dari gadis yang saat ini tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. Meskipun tidak terdengar isakan. Tapi si pemuda tau, gadis itu sedang menangis._

_"Biarkan aku pergi, ya?"_

_Si gadis hanya mengangguk pelan_.

"Hoy, Aniki, kita sudah sampai nih," ujar Sasuke membangunkan Itachi yang tertidur. Ternyata Itachi melamun sampai ketiduran. Itachi meregangkan badannya, lalu keluar dari dalam mobil untuk menyusul adiknya yang sudah ngeloyor pergi masuk ke dalam rumah besar milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Hah," hela Itachi. "Ternyata kenangan itu sulit untuk dilupakan," ujarnya yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba hapenya berbunyi. Ada telepon dari Sekretarisnya yang ada di Paris.

"Iya, Dei. Ada apa?"

Suara perempuan terdengar dari ujung telepon. "_Saya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tuan Itachi selamat sampai di Konoha._"

"Terima kasih, Dei. Apa Pamanku Obito sudah ada di tempat?"

"_Iya, tuan. Obito-sama sudah mulai bekerja menggantikan tuan Itachi hari ini._"

"Hm, sekarang atasan kamu itu adalah paman Obito. Jadi, perlakukan ia sama seperti diriku," seru Itachi.

"_Siap, tuan_," sahut Sekretaris Itachi.

"Ya sudah, aku ucapkan selamat bekerja." Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Di tempat lain, Kyuubi yang tertidur juga terbangun karena suara cempreng milik adiknya, Naruto. Si pirang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hingga keluar airmata. Kyuubi heran melihat adiknya itu mendadak dangdut, ups, mendadak gila. "Kenapa kamu, baka?"

Naru masih tertawa-tawa ngga jelas. Di sela-sela tawanya, ia mulai menyahut. "Ternyata, hahaha, Kyuu-nii itu manis juga."

"Eh," otak Kyuubi yang baru bangun belum loading 100%. "Maksud kamu apa, baka?"

"Nih, liat aja sendiri!" Naruto menyodorkan cermin yang dibawanya.

"Iya, bener juga kata kamu. Manis," ujar Kyuubi ngga nyadar. "NANI…"

Naruto langsung melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Di belakangnya, Kyuubi dengan aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuhnya mengejar di belakang.

"Baka Imouto…."

Coba readers tebak, kenapa Kyuubi bisa murka banget ke Naruto? Ternyata, waktu Kyuubi tertidur, dengan jahil Naruto merias muka Kyuubi dengan perlengkapan make-up yang ia bawa dari kamarnya. Hasilnya, Super Kyuubi marah besar. Secara, muka cool dan tampannya dibikin cantik. Cowok mana yang ngga marah jika mukanya diacak-acak. Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Dengan cekatan, gadis pirang itu langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dari arah luar, Kyuubi menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naru dengan sekuat tenaga. "Awas kau, Naru-chan," teriak Kyuubi. Sungguh persaudaraan yang indah ya, Readers?

Sambil menggerutu, Kyuubi kembali ke kamarnya. 'Sial, emangnya aku apa, pake di dandanin segala' gerutu Kyuubi sambil membersihkan mukanya di wastafel kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Sedikit tersipu-sipu juga sih, saat Naru-chan bilang mukanya itu manis. Tapi lebih banyak keselnya. 'Aku ngga mau kembali seperti dulu!'

**(Flashback-Beberapa Tahun yang Lalu)**

**KYUUBI POV**

_Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Aku murid kelas X di SMA 3 Konoha. Bukan salah satu SMA favorit sih sebenarnya. Tapi aku ingin tetap bersama dengan idolaku, yang juga diam-diam aku sukai sejak SMP, Uchiha Itachi. Entah mengapa, cowok dingin itu memilih bersekolah di SMA 3 Konoha. Padahal aku tau ia memiliki otak yang cerdas. Aku sering mendengar para Seniorku sering memuji kepintarannya dalam segala mata pelajaran._

_"Ohayou minna," teriakku saat memasuki ruang kelasku. Aku langsung menuju tempat dudukku. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Shukaku, si pemalas. Ia berasal dari kota Suna. Ia bersekolah di sini karena keluarganya yang ada di Suna pindah ke Konoha. Ia terlihat sedang tidur. Kebiasaan buruk Shukaku. Tidur saat akan masuk jam pelajaran._

_"Hoy, Shukaku," sapaku saat aku sedang duduk di tempat dudukku. Ia lalu membuka matanya. Matanya merah karena baru bangun dari tidur._

_"Ohayou, Kyuu-chan," ujarnya dengan suara malas-malasan. Sesekali ia menguap. Walaupun begitu sikapnya. Ia adalah Sahabat pertamaku di sekolah ini. Hanya ia yang tahan dengan sikap galakku. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang easy –going kali, ya?_

_"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Tobirama-sensei?" tanyaku lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku fisika. Karena pelajaran pertama adalah Fisika yang diajar Tobirama-sensei._

_Shukaku hanya nyengir. "Hehehe, belum Kyuu-chan. Aku lihat tugasmu ya?" ujarnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Lalu aku memberi buku tugasku pada Shukaku. Dengan Santai ia menyalin isi dalam buku tugasku ke bukunya._

_Dari arah pintu kelas, terlihat sosok Itachi-senpai melintas di depan kelasku bersama teman-temannya. Entah mengapa, setiap aku melihat wajahnya, aku merasa bahagia. Meskipun ia jarang memperlihatkan senyum dari wajahnya._

_Bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai sudah berbunyi. Tak beberapa lama, Tobirama-sensei datang. Ia langsung memulai pelajaran._

**END KYUUBI POV**

_Hari tak terasa berlalu. Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi SMA 3 Konoha mulai meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah. Termasuk Kyuubi dan Shukaku yang saat ini sedang berjalan bersama. Rumah mereka memang searah._

_"Ne, Kyuu-chan, kayaknya kamu lagi naksir seseorang ya?" tanya Shukaku tiba-tiba. Kyuubi langsung kaget._

_"Maksudnya?"_

_"Hehehe, aku tau kamu lagi naksir sama kakak kelas kita. Kalau tidak salah namanya Itachi. Ya kan?"_

_Kyuubi langsung tersipu-sipu. Wajahnya memerah. "Apa aku bisa ya, dekat dengannya?"_

_Shukaku menepuk pelan pudak Kyuubi. "Hey, jangan menyerah sebelum di coba. Lagi pula muka kamu manis kok?"puji Shukaku menyemangati sambil tersenyum. "Aku yakin Itachi-senpai akan menyukaimu juga."_

_"Um," angguk Kyuubi. _

**KYUUBI POV**

_Sudah dua minggu ini aku selalu bersama Itachi-senpai. Ternyata ia terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Dan aku dipilih Itachi-senpai untuk menjadi Sekretarisnya. Namun sepertinya ada yang tidak menyukai kedekatan diriku dengan Itachi-senpai. Aku menduga orang itu adalah Deidara. Cewek ini selalu memandang sinis jika aku sedang bersama Itachi-senpai. Padahal jabatan yang aku terima ini bukan kemauanku. Itachi-senpai sendiri yang langsung memintaku untuk menjadi sekretarisnya._

_"Biarkan saja jika ada yang tidak menyukaimu menjadi sekretarisku," ujar Itachi-senpai saat aku sedang duduk berdua dengannya. Hari ini aku sedang membuat proposal permohonan dana untuk OSIS bersamanya sekretariat OSIS. "Mungkin dia hanya iri dengan mu, Kyuu-chan," lanjutnya._

_Perkataan dari Itachi-senpai membuat diriku blushing. Aku tidak menduga, Itachi bisa begitu perhatian padaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah bercerita kalau ada yang tidak menyukai diriku menjadi sekretaris OSIS. Tanpa diduga, Itachi-senpai mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat diriku makin tercengang._

_"Sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu,Kyuu," ujarnya. "Aku suka dengan sikapmu."_

_"Eh, maksudnya?" tanyaku kaget. "Apa yang senpai maksud?"_

_"Apa aku boleh menjadi kekasih mu?" lanjutnya sambil menatapku lekat. "Apa aku boleh memilikimu, Kyuu-chan?"_

_Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagiaku. Aku bagai bermimpi saja. Tapi ini kenyataan. Ia menembakku. Di tengah ruangan Sekretariat yang hanya ada kami berdua._

_"Aku ingin kamu menjawabnya sekarang. Iya apa tidak?"_

_Ia menatapku dengan bola mata onyxnya. Jantungku dibuat tidak karuan. Oh Kami-sama, ku harap ini bukanlah lelucon. "A-apa kamu serius, Itachi-senpai?"_

_"Aku lebih dari serius. Aku menyukaimu sejak kamu menjadi adik kelasku waktu SMP. Untuk apa aku menunjukmu sebagai sekretarisku? Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, Kyuu!"_

_"A-aku mau, Senpai. Aku juga menyukaimu sejak SMP."_

_**END KYUUBI POV**_

**ITACHI POV**

_Tanpa ragu, langsung ku peluk tubuhnya yang selalu mengganggu mimpi-mimpiku akhir-akhir ini. Wajahnya yang merona membuatnya terlihat makin manis. Ia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta._

**(End Flashback)**

Apa kamu masih ingat dengan diriku, Kyuu? Apa kamu masih marah karena masalah itu? Sekarang aku sangat kangen denganmu. Aku masih cinta sama kamu, Kyuubi. Apa kamu tidak merasakannya? Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mencarimu lagi Kyuubi.

**END ITACHI POV**

Di dalam kamarnya, Kyuubi juga kepikiran dengan Itachi, the first love-nya. Entah karena masalah apa, ia jadi begitu membenci Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Makanya, ketika Naru bilang padanya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menyukainya, Kyuubi yang paling menentangnya. Ia begitu dendam dengan Itachi. Dan tidak sepatutnya dendam itu juga ia berikan pada Sasuke (halah, sok bijak lo Author!).

Keesokan harinya. Naru dijemput pacarnya yang tampan nan menawan, Sasuke. Saat Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam halaman, ia bertatapan dengan Kyuubi yang akan berangkat kuliah. Kyuubi langsung memberikan death-glare super kejam pada si pemuda pantat ayam itu. Namun yang di death-glare tidak memperdulikannya. Uchiha gitu loh!

'Awas aja kalau sampai adikku menangis karenamu, Uchiha. Akan kuhabisi kau,' ancam Kyuubi dalam hati.

Tak beberapa lama, Kyuubi langsung melesat dengan motor 250 cc-nya. Sesampainya di kampus. Ia bertemu dengan kawan lamanya, Sabaku No Sukaku. Cowok yang berpenampilan hampir mirip dengan Gaara itu sengaja datang ke kampus Kyuubi untuk memberitakan sesuatu. Kira-kira apa ya?

"Hai, Kyuu-chan, gimana kabarmu?" sapa Shukaku dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan yang menjijikan itu, Baka!" bentak Kyuubi garang. "Ingat, sekarang aku laki-laki!"

"Kenapa?" sahut Shukaku santai. "Apa karena masalah itu kamu nekat berubah wujud seperti ini? Kamu tetap aja perempuan, KYUU-CHAN." Shukaku memberikan penekanan nada pada kata Kyuu-chan. Seolah-olah ingin mengejek Kyuubi.

Kyuubi jelas makin nyolot. Mukanya makin merah karena menahan amarah. Apalagi di kepalanya mulai tumbuh dua tanduk. Dengan penuh amarah, Kyuubi langsung mencengkram kerah baju Shukaku. "Bakayaro… Kamu nyari mati ya?" Kyuubi hendak memukul wajah Shukaku. Tapi ekspresi wajah Shukaku tetap tenang.

"Mau memukulku, Kyuu-chan? Aku jadi penasaran, sekuat apa pukulanmu."

DHUAG!

Sebuah tonjokan dari Kyuubi mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Shukaku. Membuat cowok itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Ternyata pukulanmu lumayan juga ya, untuk ukuran perempuan."

DHUAG!

Kembali, tonjokan keras full power sukses membuat bibir Shukaku berdarah. "Jangan sebut aku perempuan, Brengsek! Aku laki-laki."

Shukaku berjalan dengan santai ke arah Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba Shukaku menjambak rambut Kyuubi. Kyuubi kaget banget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. "What are you doing, Jerk!" bentak Kyuubi.

Shukaku memperlihatkan benda yang ada di tangannya pada Kyuubi. "Heh, Membohongi diri sendiri karena sakit hati pada orang lain. Coward Girl!" Shikaku melempar benda tersebut, benda itu ternyata adalah wig. Rambut asli Kyuubi yang panjang sepinggang berwarna merah seperti warna rambut ibunya, yang selama ini tertutup wig, kini terurai. Akhirnya terungkap jati diri Kyuubi yang sebenarnya. Author juga kaget banget. Ternyata benar kata-kata Shukaku, Kyuubi adalah seorang cewek. Cantik pula.

Mahasiswa yang ternyata sudah dari tadi menjadi penonton setia perseteruan dua teman lama ini, juga terkaget-kaget. Kyuubi yang selama ini di kenal sebagai jagoan kampus yang macho, ternyata seorang cewek. Kyuubi makin meradang atas perbuatan Shukaku. Dengan kesal ia langsung meninggalkan Shukaku tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Shukaku hanya menghela nafas. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia ingin mengembalikan sahabatnya seperti yang dulu ia kenal. "Maaf, Kyuu. Aku ingin kamu kembali seperti dulu."

**(Pindah Lokasi)**

Di tempat lain. Terlihat Shikamaru sedang jalan berjalan bersama seorang cewek pirang bernama Temari. Temari saat itu terlihat cerah ceria. Sedangkan Wajah Shikamaru kebalikan dari Temari. Ia terlihat suntuk, ogah-ogahan. Temari dulunya adalah teman SMP Shikamaru yang tergila-gila pada cowok rambut nanas ini. Namun Shikamaru tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan cewek yang boleh dibilang cantik dan manis ini. Setali tiga uang deh sama Sasuke. Cuek banget sama yang namanya cewek. Terkecuali sama mahluk yang bernama Naruto. Tapi kira-kira mereka berdua mau kemana ya?

"Shikamaru-kun, apa kamu mau menemaniku untuk makan siang?" tanya Temari sembari memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Hn," sahut Shika acuh tak acuh. 'Ngerepotin aja nih cewek, makan aja minta ditemenin' gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Oke, kita makan di café itu aja ya, " seru Temari bersemangat lalu menggandeng tangan Shikamaru yang mulai memasang muka malasnya.

Setelah mereka tiba dan telah mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman, Temari yang bawel mulai mengajak Shikamaru berbicara. "Eng, Shika, kamu kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya bete banget kalo lagi sama aku?"

'Nyadar juga lo!' batin Shikamaru. "Emangnya kenapa, kamu pake nanya kayak gitu?"

"Ya, ngga ada apa-apa sih. Cuma kok kamu kayaknya mulai berubah?"

"Jadi Batman? Apa Spiderman?" celetuk Shikamaru masih dengan muka asem plus bete campur ngantuk.

"Bukan itu," ujar Temari yang mulai terbawa emosi. "Kamu mulai berubah ngga kayak dulu. Shikamaru yang aku kenal itu baik, ramah, dan ngga pernah nyebelin seperti ini."

"Oh ya, masa?"

"Iya, kamu itu berubah, Shikamaru-kun."

"Bodo…." sahut Shika lalu dengan tanpa dosanya menyeruput minumannya. 'Gue bakal bikin lo ngga bakal betah sama gue, Temari-chan!' batin Shikamaru lalu memasang wajah evilnya. 'Siapa suruh datang Jakarta, eh, datang ke sini.'

Seperti kemauan Shikamaru, Temari emang mulai tidak betah berada dekat dengan cowok rambut nanas itu. Makan hati, gadoin jantung. Seperti berbicara sama orang yang ngga berperasaan, pikir Temari sedih.

Shikamaru melirik arlojinya, lalu berujar dengan nada yang innocent pada Temari. "Sori, aku ada janji sama cewek yang lain. Kamu lanjutin makan sendiri, ya? Sekalian makanan aku juga bayarin. Jaa~" Shikamaru langsung minggat dari hadapan Temari.

JLEDER…

Hati Temari bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Bulir air bening mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dia tidak mengira, cowok yang dia suka sejak SMP itu, bakal berbuat hal yang nyakitin hatinya. Temari bahkan belum seminggu di Konoha. Tadinya ia berpikir, bakal bisa mendapatkan hal-hal yang indah bersama Shikamaru. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Dan Temari mulai menyadari, bahwa Shikamaru itu menyukai gadis lain.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru terlihat murung di sebuah bangku taman. Tempat di mana ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Hatinya sakit, saat tau Naruto jadian sama Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke itu teman baiknya.

"Jashin-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ngga bisa mendapatkan cinta Naru. Aku kalah telak dengan Sasuke"

Kemudian, mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Ia ketiduran di bangku taman itu. Apa bisa disebut ketiduran, ya? Setau Author, hobi si rambut nanas ini kan emang molor?

**(Di Rumah Besar Namikaze)**

Kushina kaget, melihat anak sulungnya pulang dengan penampilan yang beda. Apalagi dengan muka yang sangar, seperti mau makan orang. Setelah menghempaskan bokongnya pada sofa ruang tamu. Kyuubi mulai menggerutu.

"Shukaku sialan, berani-beraninya dia buka wig gue di depan umum. Apa kata anak-anak kampus nanti, kalo tau gue itu cewek. Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek, dasar Shukaku idung pesek mirip kantong kresek brengsek!"

"Wah, kamu kenapa Kyuu? Tumben wig kamu dibuka? Udah sadar sama kodrat kamu?" tegur Kushina lalu ikutan duduk di sofa.

"Ini gara-gara Shukaku, Kaa-san, dia narik wig aku hingga lepas. Malah diliatin sama mahasiswa yang lain, lagi."

"Memangnya, Shukaku itu datang ke kampus kamu?"

"Ya, dan sukses membongkar jati diri aku. Brengsek banget tuh muka kantong kresek." Puas dengan kekesalannya, Kyuubi langsung capcus ke kamarnya. Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putranya itu, eh, sekarang mungkin ngga bisa disebut putra lagi ya? Au ah, gelap. Author jadi pusing sama status Kyuubi.

Di kamarnya, Kyuubi mematutkan diri di depan cermin besar. Ia menatap tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung jempol kaki. 'Gue laki-laki,' geramnya dalam hati. 'Gue bukan cewek. Kyuubi lemah udah mati. Gara-gara cowok brengsek itu. Yang tega membunuhnya.' Kyuubi mengepalkan tinjunya. Hingga tangannya bergemeretak. 'Shukaku sialan, Itachi-senpai sialan.' Mata Kyuubi mulai berair. Entah ingin menangis atau karena menahan marah. 'Kenapa?'

Dari luar kamar, Naruto yang kebetulan lewat melihat kakaknya sedang termenung di depan cermin. Yang membuat Naruto kaget, rambut Kyuubi di biarkan tergerai. Kan biasanya dia selalu memakai wig. Hingga membuat penampilannya mirip (mungkin perlu ditambahkan kata banget) sama cowok. 'Kamu kenapa Onii-san? Ngga biasa-biasanya kamu seperti ini?' batin Naru lalu mulai memperhatikan kakaknya itu dari celah pintu kamar Kyuubi yang sedikit terbuka. 'Tumben-tumbenan dia mau membuka wignya?'

**(Jauh Dari Rumah Keluarga Namikaze)**

Sasuke tengah memandangi foto Dobe-nya, Naruto. Yang ia beri bingkai berkaca. "Aku bahagia banget, Naru. Kamu sekarang menjadi milikku." Sasuke lalu meletakkan foto itu di meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

"Sori, Shika, Kalo gue bikin lo patah hati," desisnya.

Sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikiran Sasuke mulai terbang gentayangan, membayangkan perasaan Shikamaru saat ini. 'Jangan-jangan tu anak nekat bunuh diri, lagi?' pikirnya. Ia mengambil hape mobile-nya lalu menghubungi nomor sahabatnya yang berambut nanas. 'Ngga diangkat-angkat. Lagi ngapain nih anak?'

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah menghubungi beberapa saat lagi._" Suara operator telepon yang terdengar. Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Shikamaru lagi. Namun hasilnya sama. Cuma suara operator yang nyaut.

"Lo lagi ngapain sih? Jangan-jangan bener, lo mau bunuh diri?" seru Sasuke sedikit khawatir. Ya meskipun mereka jarang akur. Tapi yang namanya teman, pasti mempunyai rasa khawatir terhadap temannya.

Memangnya Shikamaru itu lagi dimana sih? Olala, ternyata cowok rambut nanas itu masih tertidur di bangku taman. Padahal hari sudah mendekati malam. Tapi pemuda yang tengah patah hati itu belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terjaga dari mimpinya. Dari raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Sedikit ada air di sudut matanya yang tengah terpejam. Kira-kira, cowok malas ini lagi mimpi apa ya?

Beruntung ada tukang sapu taman yang mau berbaik hati untuk membangunkan Shikamaru. "Mas, mas, ngapain tidur dimari?"

Shikamaru mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Eh, jam berapa sekarang?"

Tukang sapu itu lalu menoleh ke arah jam besar yang ada di pojokan taman. "Udah jam setengah tujuh."

Dengan enggan, Shikamaru mulai berdiri. Lalu ia merenggangkan sedikit otot-otot di tubuhnya yang terasa sakit sehabis tidur di bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi itu. "Thanks ya udah ngebangunin," ujar Shikamaru santai lalu pergi meninggalkan tukang sapu itu.

Si bapak cuma mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyapu taman. (kayaknya ada yang aneh deh, emangnya ada, tukang sapu yang kerjanya maghrib-maghrib?)

Shikamaru kini pulang ke rumahnya. Sambil jalan, ia merogoh kantong celananya. Mengambil hapenya. "Shiit, pake low-batt lagi!" umpatnya.

Kembali ke kamarnya Sasuke, ternyata cowok pantat ayam ini masih penasaran. Sedari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Shikamaru. 'Duh, jadi nambah dosa gue nih, ke dia…' batin Sasuke ngaco. 'Hah, daripada bikin pikiran gue kacau. Mendingan gue nelepon My beybeh gue yang kawaii.' Huft, keluar lagi deh, gaya lebay nih Uchiha.

**(Keesokan harinya)**

Seperti biasa, Kyuubi berangkat kuliah dengan dandanan ala premannya. Rambut panjangnya ia sembunyikan lagi di balik rambut palsu yang warnanya sama dengan rambut aslinya. Badannya yang tegap dapat menipu semua mata yang memandang, termasuk Author yang ngga menyangka kalo Kyuubi adalah seorang cewek. Namun saat Kyuubi sampai di kampusnya. Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung berbisik-bisik, membicarakan Kyuubi. Kyuubi jelas menjadi agak panas. Apalagi kini semua mata seolah-olah terfokus pada dirinya.

'Brengsek, pasti mereka saat ini lagi membicarakan aku,' batin Kyuubi yang mencoba mengacuhkan semua itu. 'Sialan, sekarang gue jadi bahan omongan anak-anak!'

"Lama kita ngga bertemu ya, Kyuu-chan?" sapa suara cowok yang terdengar di telinga Kyuubi. Mata Kyuubi langsung terbuka lebar saat ia menoleh ke arah suara.

"I-Itachi-senpai?"

Itachi tersenyum pada Kyuubi yang membeku di tempat. "Gimana kabarmu?"

'Da-darima-na dia tau gue kuliah di sini?'

**TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN**

Gimana minna-san, semakin ngga nyambung kan? Maafin aja ya, habis bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Makanya Author no Baka ini butuh review dan masukannya dari readers sekalian. Tolong di bantu ya, bin salabin jadi apa, plok-plok-plok, (halah, jadi ngaco). Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, muaaachhh…. (Jijay banget lo Author)

**To Next Chap :** "Kamu ngga tau perasaan aku, Senpai. Saat semua orang mulai membicarakan kedekatanmu dengan gadis itu. Itulah alasan aku menjadi laki-laki, agar Senpai bisa menjauh dariku. Agar semua orang mengira kamu adalah HOMO, jika kamu mencintaiku!" ujar Kyuubi terisak.  
>"Gomenasai, Kyuu-chan."<br>"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KYUU-CHAN!" teriak Kyuubi lalu berlari meninggalkan Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

Lagi-lagi Author minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Soalnya aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya kerja. Jadi jarang buka FFN. Kalaupun buka FFN cuma baca-baca fic terbaru aja. Seperti biasa, aku mau balas yang udah review di chapter 6 dulu ya Minna,

**NanaMithrEe** **: **Salam kenal juga ya Nana. Makasih ya udah mau baca fic gajebo ini. "Lain kali bawa kantong kresek ya, Nana. Takutnya kamu nanti muntah karena keracunan baca fic si Author abal ini," ujar Naru kasar.

**Namikaze Trisha : **Selamat ya trisha, di chapter ini emang kayaknya ItaKyuu yang mendominasi. Hehehe, bosen ngebahas cerita SasuNaru (Langsung ditendang SasuNaru sampai mental ke Bulan). "Dasar Author Dobe, ngga becus bikin fic," maki Sasuke. "Tolong diralat deh mas, Kayaknya panggilan Dobe itu hanya buat uke kamu deh, si O'on Naru?" balas Author. "Kenapa lo bawa2 nama gue, Author brengsek!" jerit Naru.

**kanon1010 : **Tadinya aku emang mau ngasih karakter banci ke Kyuubi (JREEZ-digigit Kyuubi saking gemesnya). "Aku cinta mati sama Naru-chan Kanon, meskipun di fic ini ia agak o'on!" jerit Shika dan langsung di rasengan sama Naru.

**Hikary Tsubaki : **Maaf deh kalau yang kemarin agak kecepetan, habis mau bagaimana lagi, otak ini agak ngepres seperti otaknya si Naru. "Author minta dibantai, ya? Dari tadi bawa2 nama gue terus," teriak Naru. Udah gitu ItaKyuu pake ikutan Nongol. Ngapain coba? "Sekarang bawa2 nama gue sama pacar gue," teriak Kyuubi pake speaker masjid.

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive** **:** Makasih banyak atas koreksinya ya, Mi-chan. Maklum aja deh pelajaran bahasa indonesiaku dulu waktu SD ngepres. "Emang dasar baka ya baka aja, Author bodoh," ejek Naru dan Kyuubi. "Dasar, Adik sama Kakak, sama-sama gila!" balas Author. "Biarin aja, nanti bakalan gue bikin elo berdua mati dengan Tragis di chapter depan," ancam Author.

**CcloveRuki** **:** "Saya bingung, Ruki, Dua-duanya manis sih!" seru Itachi. "Jangan serakah deh mas Itachi, masa mau dua-duanya?" ledek Author. "Heh, keriput! Lo mau main gila ya, di belakang gue!" bentak Kyuubi sambil mencekal kerah Itachi.

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47** **:** Aduh ketauan deh, pekerjaan author yang sering bikin telat update fic. "Halah, ngakunya dapet tugas penting, ngga taunya kerjaannya tukang sapu," seru Kyuubi. "Yang penting halal Kyuu," sahut author. "Readers setuju kan?" "NGGA!" teriak readers kompak. Author pun pundung di dalem lemari.

**KyouyaxCloud :** "Sebenarnya saya yang punya saingan, Cloud. Namanya Deidarat alias Dei keparat. Apa bagusnya coba dia, yang kalo ngomong pasti ada embel-embel –un. Si keriput juga playboy, sama saya mau, sama si –un itu juga mau," desah Kyuubi sambil menangis karena lagi motongin bawang.

**bakaruy-kun : **"Sedikit bocoran buat kamu, kalo baca fic ini bisa menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin." Bisik Naru "Woi, Naru yang super duper bemper Dobe, emangnya fic gue Rokok?" protes author. "Ngga nyambung tau, sama yang di review Bakaruy-kun.

**Ranaru Meluna :** makasih ya, Rana, meskipun kamu lagi sakit, masih menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, aku jadi teharu. Hiks, Hiks, Hiks, sruuuuttt. (ngelap ingus di bajunya Sasuke). "dasar jorse," maki Sasuke dan langsung mandi kembang setaman.

**Masuk ke cerita, cekidoth :**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, GAJE, GABUK, NGGA BAIK UNTUK KESEHATAN, TYPO BERKELIARAN DIMANA-MANA**

**PAIRING : SASU x FEMNARU, SHIKA x FEMNARU**

**AT THE HOSPITAL WITH YOU**

_Seperti biasa, Kyuubi berangkat kuliah dengan dandanan ala premannya. Rambut panjangnya ia sembunyikan lagi di balik rambut palsu yang warnanya sama dengan rambut aslinya. Badannya yang tegap dapat menipu semua mata yang memandang, termasuk Author yang ngga menyangka kalo Kyuubi adalah seorang cewek. Namun saat Kyuubi sampai di kampusnya. Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung berbisik-bisik, membicarakan Kyuubi. Kyuubi jelas menjadi agak panas. Apalagi kini semua mata seolah-olah terfokus pada dirinya._

_'Brengsek, pasti mereka saat ini lagi membicarakan aku,' batin Kyuubi yang mencoba mengacuhkan semua itu. 'Sialan, sekarang gue jadi bahan omongan anak-anak!'_

_"Lama kita ngga bertemu ya, Kyuu-chan?" sapa suara cowok yang terdengar di telinga Kyuubi. Mata Kyuubi langsung terbuka lebar saat ia menoleh ke arah suara._

_"I-Itachi-senpai?"_

_Itachi tersenyum pada Kyuubi yang membeku di tempat. "Gimana kabarmu?"_

_'Da-darima-na dia tau gue kuliah di sini?'_

**KYUUBI POV**

Melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum, jantungku berdegup cepat. Ada rasa rindu yang meluap dalam diriku. Tapi terselip rasa sakit yang membuatku enggan membalas senyumnya. Itachi-senpai mendekatiku. "Kamu terlihat banyak berubah, Kyuu-chan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Sebenarnya aku ingin kabur dari hadapan Itachi. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tak menjawab sapaannya. "Kenapa kamu diam? Kamu masih marah?"

Ia makin mendekatiku. Sial, kaki ini terasa kaku. Seperti terekat dengan lem yang kuat. Mata onyx itu terus menatapku. "Aku tau kamu masih marah dengan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa tidak ada setitik maaf untukku, Kyuu?"

"Darimana senpai tau, aku kuliah di sini?"

"Itu tidak penting. Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Apa kamu belum mau memaafkanku?"

**END KYUUBI POV**

"Maaf? Semudah itukah, senpai meminta maaf? Setelah membohongiku, menipu diriku? Apa semua bisa dibayar dengan kata maaf?" suara Kyuubi bergetar. Mungkin ia menahan marah, atau menahan tangisnya. Author agak bingung. Soalnya Kyuubi menundukan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan Itachi . Ekspresi wajahnya jadi ngga keliatan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyuu? Untuk menebus kesalahanku?" tanya Itachi mencoba menetralisir suasana. Ia tau, cowok, eh, cewek yang ada di depannya saat ini terluka karena dirinya. "Apapun akan ku lakukan, asal kamu mau memaafkanku."

"Heh, lalu setelah aku memaafkanmu, apa yang selanjutnya senpai lakukan?"

"Aku ingin kita balikan, Kyuu. Aku masih cinta sama kamu," seru Itachi mulai gusar. Karena ia berpikir, kesalahannya itu sulit sekali dimaafkan.

"Apa senpai sudah gila? Mencintai seorang laki-laki?" ujar Kyuubi setengah berteriak. Matanya menatap tajam Itachi. Cowok gondrong itu jelas langsung tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuu?"

"Aku ini laki-laki, senpai. Apa kau tidak lihat?"

"Sudahlah Kyuu, hentikan sandiwara ini. Aku sudah tau semua dari Shukaku. Karena yang memberitau kalau kau kuliah di sini itu Shukaku. Ia juga menceritakan semuanya."

"Maafkan aku, Kyuu. Please," mohon Itachi. "Apa aku harus bersujud di kakimu agar kau memaafkanku? Aku ingin kita balikan, Kyuu," desak Itachi.

Mata Kyuubi sudah ngga kuat menahan laju air mata yang akan keluar. "Semudah itukah?"

"Kyuu?"

"Sekarang aku jelasin sekali lagi, senpai. AKU LAKI-LAKI. Dan semua orang di sini tau aku ini laki-laki," ujar Kyuubi dengan suara yang sember karena menahan tangis.

"Hentikan semua kekonyolan ini, Kyuu. Sangat tidak lucu, tau!"

"Memangnya aku sedang melawak, hah!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Tapi tolong katakan alasanmu melakukan semua ini." Itachi kembali mendesak Kyuubi. "Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau begitu membenciku. Apa karena Deidara?" Dan Kyuubi mulai menjelaskan alasannya. Yang membuat Itachi kaget.

"Kamu ngga tau perasaan aku, senpai. Saat semua orang mulai membicarakan kedekatanmu dengan gadis itu. Itulah alasan aku menjadi laki-laki, agar Senpai bisa menjauh dariku. Agar semua orang mengira kamu adalah HOMO, jika kamu mencintaiku!" ujar Kyuubi terisak.

"Gomenasai, Kyuu-chan."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KYUU-CHAN!" teriak Kyuubi lalu berlari meninggalkan Itachi.

"Kau salah mengerti, Kyuu!" desis Itachi dengan nada yang nelangsa banget.

**(Flashback)**

_"Kalian tau ngga, Itachi-senpai kan lagi deket sama cewek dari kelas XII-A. Kalo ngga salah nama cewek itu Deidara."_

_"Masa sih, kan Itachi senpai belum lama jadian sama Kyuubi dari kelas X-C. Kasian ya, Kyuubi."_

_"Halah, biarin aja. Kyuubi itu kan cewek yang sok kecakepan. Aku yakin, Itachi-senpai mau memilih dia jadi sekretarisnya pasti karena bujuk rayunya."_

_Terlihat, beberapa murid cewek sedang bergosip di lorong sekolah. Kalo dari omongan mereka, yang digosipin pasti Itachi dan Kyuubi. Sejak Kyuubi dan Itachi resmi jadian, banyak sih yang seneng tapi lebih banyak yang ngga suka. Terutama di kalangan para siswi yang menjadi Itaholic, FGnya Itachi. Alasan mereka, Kyuubi itu baru kelas X, anak bawang lah, istilahnya. Cewek-cewek yang di atas Kyuubi merasa ngga suka. Secara, mereka itu udah lama mengejar Itachi ngga pernah ditanggepin. Tapi Kyuubi yang belum lama bersekolah di SMA 3, bisa langsung macarin Itachi. Bagi mereka itu ngga adil. Secara kebetulan, aktris yang menjadi peran utama dalam bahan gosipan cewek-cewek tadi melintas di depan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si rambut merah, Namikaze Kyuubi. Bukannya berhenti, cewek-cewek itu malah mengeraskan suaranya. Bahkan mereka menatap tajam ke arah Kyuubi. Sebagian sih ada yang merasa iba._

_"Mampus lo, Kyuubi. Itachi-senpai pacaran sama Dei-senpai. Makanya jadi cewek jangan sok kecantikan. Kayak Miss World aja lo! Pasti Itachi-senpai bakal mutusin elo!" ujar salah satu cewek dengan nada yang mirip cabe jawa. Pedes dan nyelekit di hati._

_"Maksud kamu apa?" tanya Kyuubi._

_"Halah, pura-pura ngga tau, lagi? Padahal dalam hatinya pasti lagi sakit banget, pacarnya yang ganteng itu pindah ke lain hati," cewek yang lain ikut menimpali._

_"Maksud dari senpai apa sih, aku bener-bener ngga ngerti."_

_"Buka mata lo, cewek bego. Lihat tuh di belakang lo, pacar lo lagi gandengan sama siapa?"_

_Kyuubi membalikan badannya. Matanya spontan membesar. Melihat cowok yang sangat ia kenal, menggandeng tangan seorang cewek cantik yang paling populer di sekolah. Itachi menggandeng tangan Deidara. Mulut Kyuubi langsung terkatup. Seluruh persendian yang ada di tubuhnya terasa melemas. Pacarnya bergandengan mesra dengan cewek lain. Cewek mana yang ngga sakit gigi, weleh, sakit hati, maksudnya. Kyuubi langsung berlari sambil menangis. Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi melarikan diri, langsung mengejarnya._

_"Itachi-kun, kamu mau kemana, un?" teriak Deidara. Namun yang diteriakin ngga menyahut._

_"Kyuu-chan!" Itachi berteriak-teriak sepanjang lorong mengejar Kyuubi yang larinya cepet banget kayak copet Stasiun (Alamak, keceplosan aku, BLETUK-kena bogem dari Kyuu). "Ini ngga seperti yang kamu lihat!"_

_Akhirnya Itachi berhasil menangkap copet stasiun (Alamak, keceplosan lagi aku) eh, Kyuubi dan langsung menarik tangan cewek rambut merah itu. Kyuubi jelas berontak dan mencoba melepas pegangan tangan Itachi. "Lepasin tanganku!"_

_"Dengerin aku dulu, Kyuu. Jangan salah paham."Itachi makin menguatkan tenaganya._

_"Aku ngga butuh alasan, semua udah jelas, senpai," isak Kyuubi yang akhirnya menyerah. Ngga berontak lagi. Itachi memeluk tubuh Kyuubi. Tapi Kyuubi langsung mendorong tubuh cowok bermata hitam pekat itu._

_"Kamu jahat, senpai," ujar Kyuubi masih terisak. "Mana janji yang kamu ucapkan itu? Janji yang kamu ucap saat kita berada di atap. Saat kamu bilang, kamu ngga akan melupakan aku. Ternyata semuanya bohong!"_

_Muka Itachi kecut mendengar kata-kata dari kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Kayaknya mereka bakal bubaran, deh? "Ini cuma salah paham aja, Kyuu. Aku bersumpah, demi Tuhan. Dei itu bukan siapa-siapa aku."_

_"Jangan bawa nama Tuhan, senpai. Sudah jelas semuanya. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Dan senpai masih mencoba mengelak?"_

_"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Kyuu!" kata Itachi. Masih mencoba mencari alibi atas kelakuannya._

_Tanpa diduga, Kyuubi memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang ia keluarkan dari kantong kemeja seragamnya. Dalam foto itu, memperlihatkan betapa hot dan panasnya Itachi dan Deidara. _

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini? Ternyata benar ya, semua yang ada dalam foto-foto ini?"_

_"I-Ini? Darimana kamu mendapat semua gambar ini?" tanya Itachi dengan mata melotot. Padahal dalam foto-foto itu memperlihatkan betapa mesranya Itachi dan Deidara. _

_Kyuubi tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan cowok gondrong itu dengan hati yang sakit. _

**(Flashback End)**

Itachi terduduk lemas dalam sedan mewahnya. Ia begitu kecewa, usahanya sia-sia karena Kyuubi tidak mau memaafkannya. Begitu ia tiba di rumah, Itachi di sambut adiknya, Sasuke. Cowok rambut pantat ayam itu agak heran melihat wajah abangnya yang lecek bin lusuh itu.

"Kenapa lo, Baka Aniki?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Shut up," balas Itachi pendek. "Bukan urusan kamu, Otouto!"

Sasuke lalu cuma mengangkat bahunya, tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah kakaknya itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi pulang kuliah juga dengan wajah yang sama seperti Itachi, D'kill and D'khumel. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamarnya. Takut terlihat sama Naruto. Ia yakin 100% kalau sampe adiknya yang usil itu melihat matanya sembab karena habis menangis, pasti si blondie itu bakalan meledeknya sampai tujuh turunan delapan belokan sembilan pertigaan. (Mulai kumat nih, gaya lebay author)

Tapi kira-kira kemana ya si pirang itu? Tumben-tumbenan rumah sepi dari suara cemprengnya. Ternyata, Naru sedang asyik bergosip seru dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya di rumah si pinkie girl, Sakura, sepulang sekolah. Geng cewek rusuh ini kusyu membicarakan Sakura yang berhasil menggaet hati pangeran sekolah, Sabaku No Gaara. Entah pelet apa yang dipakai Sakura hingga pemuda bermata jade itu mau memacarinya. Ino yang belum kesampaian punya pacar, agak-agak sirik sama Sakura. Jelas aja, selama ia bersekolah di SMA 1 Konoha, tak ada satupun cowok yang naksir dengannya. Padahal, mukanya lumayan cantik. Berbeda dengan temannya yang lain. Contohnya Hinata, cewek pemalu ini punya banyak secret admirer. Begitu juga dengan Tenten. Meskipun cewek ini rada lemot, tapi ada lho, cowok yang naksir sama dia. Cowok itu namanya Chouji. Sedangkan Sakura kini statusnya udah ngga jomblo lagi. Kalau Naru, readers pasti tau lah, cowoknya siapa.

"Tinggal Tenten, Ino sama Hinata yang belum punya cowok," ujar Naruto. "Kapan kalian pada nyusul?"

"Nyusul kemana? Memangnya mau pergi kemana?" tanya Tenten tulalit.

"Duh, Sribu dikurang sembilan ratus, cepe deh!" Naruto menepuk jidat. "Maksudnya tuh, kapan kamu mau punya pacar, T2!"

"Apaan tuh, T2, penyanyi duo?" tanya Ino.

"Tenten Telmi!"

Tenten bukannya tersindir, malah mengangguk-angguk sok ngerti. "Oh, begitu toh."

"Begitu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya begitu, maksudnya Naru-chan kita harus menyusul T2. Iya, kan?"

Gubrak! Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura jatuh ke belakang berbarengan. Cuma Hinata aja yang ngga ikutan. Cewek ini cuma memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Ia masih kepikiran dengan kata-kata dari Naruto. Hinata ngga berani pacaran karena takut sama Neji, abangnya yang sister complex seperti Kyuubi. 'Awas aja kalau ada yang berani pedekate sama elo, gue bikin tuh cowok jadi Sukiyaki!' Kata-kata Neji terasa menggema dalam kepala Hinata.

"Kamu kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naru agak heran karena sedari tadi Hinata bungkam.

Hinata langsung terkesiap. "Eh, N-ngga kenapa-napa, kok?" sahutnya agak gugup.

'Kayaknya ada yang disembunyiin nih,' gumam Naruto sambil menatap curiga ke Hinata. Yang diliatin jelas makin gugup dan tertunduk. "Tadi Kiba-kun titip salam buat kamu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata kaget dengan wajah yang memerah. "A-apa be-benar itu, Naru-chan?"

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya tepat di wajah Hinata. Si pirang ini emang paling demen ngeledekin cewek pemalu ini. Hinata jelas makin gelagapan. "Kamu sebenarnya suka kan sama Kiba?"

"Nani? Hinata suka sama Kiba?" pekik Ino melengking hingga kaca jendela kamar Sakura retak.

"A-ku emang suka sama Kiba-kun," ujar Hinata. "Ba-bahkan Kiba-kun udah nem-nem…."

"Nemplok?" lanjut Sakura sok nebak.

"Nem-nembak aku," ujar Hinata setelah bersusah payah untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Oooohhh," seru Sakura, Ino dan Naruto berbarengan. "Terus, kenapa ngga kamu terima?" tanya Ino.

"A-a-ku takut sama Neji-nii. Neji-nii ngelarang aku pacaran."

Naruto dan Sakura langsung ngomel-ngomel ngga jelas. "Apa-apaan si gondrong itu. Pake ngelarang-ngelarang segala. Dasar copo tuh kakak kamu!"

"La-lalu, aku harus gimana?"

"Kamu suka ngga, sama Kiba?" Ino balik bertanya. "Kalo suka, ya terima aja."

"Betul itu," dukung Naruto lalu mengunyah keripik singkong yang ia beli dari warungnya engkong Fukasaku.

"Ta-tapi?" Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Udahlah, Bang Gondrong sih ngga usah dipeduliin. Itu kan haknya kamu, suka sama Kiba," ujar Sakura menyemangati.

"Be'ul i-u (betul itu)," dukung Naruto lagi dengan mulut penuh keripik

"Kalau hubungan Naru-chan sama Sasuke-kun gimana?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Biasa aja, Ino," sahut Naruto. "Teme itu kadang nyebelin, tapi terkadang romantis."

"Kamu memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Teme, Naru?" ujar Sakura mulai tertarik.

"Habis, dia duluan yang manggil aku dobe, Sakura-chan."

"Cocok itu," celetuk Ino.

"Maksud kamu apa, Ino?" tanya Naruto tersungging, weleh, tersinggung.

"Kamu kan memang blo'on, Naru! DOBE! Sebelas-duabelas dengan Tenten" ucap Ino dengan muka (sok) polos.

"Ya Jashin-sama, kutuklah orang yang sudah menyebutku 'Dobe'!" Naruto bersimpuh dengan tangan menengadah persis patung Gedo Mazo yang ada di markasnya Akatsuki

"Berarti, Sasuke juga bakal kena kutuk dong, kalo doa kamu sampai dikabulkan Jashin-sama?" ucap Ino masih dengan muka (sok) polosnya.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Jashin-sama, aku menarik kata-kata yang tadi," ralat Naruto.

**(Berapa Hari Kemudian)**

"Selamat siang!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuubi yang sedang asik mencuci motor kesayangannya. "Selamat siang!" ulang suara itu setengah berteriak. Kyuubi lalu menoleh ke arah suara.

'Ah, dia lagi,' umpat Kyuubi dalam hati. Naruto yang saat itu sedang duduk santai sambil membaca majalah remaja di teras, ikut melihat ke asal suara.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Naruto lalu menghampiri orang yang tadi mengucap salam. "Maaf, anda siapa, ya?" tanya Naruto pada orang itu.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi," ujarnya. Naruto lalu membukakan pintu pagar untuk Itachi. "Aku teman kakakmu, Kyuubi!"

"Oh, temannya Onii-san. Nii-san sedang nyuci motor, itu orangnya." Naruto menunjuk Kyuubi yang sedang menyiram motornya yang penuh dengan busa.

"Onii-san?" Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kamu memanggil Kyuubi dengan panggilan Onii-san?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah Kyuubi itu perempuan? Kenapa kamu memanggilnya Onii-san?"

Kini giliran Naruto yang kaget. "Kok Nii-san tau?"

"Aku ini pacarnya Kyuubi."

"Mantan," potong Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan Itachi dan Naruto. "Ingat senpai, hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir. Dan untuk apa senpai ke sini?" tanya Kyuubi ketus.

Itachi menghela nafas, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi. "Please, Kyuu. Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan supaya kamu percaya? Kalau aku dan Deidara itu hanya sahabat."

"Senpai lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi antara kita. Gampang kan?" sahut Kyuubi dengan nada yang menusuk di hati Itachi. Naruto pengen ikut campur, cuma ia takut kena semprot dari kakaknya itu.

"Duduk dulu, Nii-san. Ngga enak kan, ngobrolnya sambil berdiri!"

"Terima kasih, eng, namamu siapa?" tanya Itachi setelah duduk di tempat yang tadi ditunjuk Naruto.

"Aku Naruto, adiknya Kyuu-nii. Aku buatkan minum dulu untuk Nii-san." Naruto lalu pergi kedalam meninggalakan Kyuubi dan Itachi di teras. Kyuubi memandang Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan Itachi memasang wajah stoicnya. Cukup lama mereka berdua hanya saling melihat. Akhirnya Itachi memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini, Kyuu? Kenapa adikmu memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Nii-san', bukan 'Nee-san'?"

Masih dengan nada yang ketus, Kyuubi menyahut. "Apa urusannya denganmu, Senpai?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja, memangnya tidak boleh." Itachi mulai kesal karena terbawa suasana yang agak panas itu. Yang diajak bicara malah makin ngeselin.

"Senpai ngga perlu tau. Lagi pula ngga penting kan, buat Senpai?"

"Lalu kenapa semua orang bisa menganggapmu sebagai laki-laki, apa mereka sudah gila?"

"Mungkin?" sahut Kyuubi asal.

"Terus, kenapa kamu masih membenci diriku, apa karena masalah dengan Deidara? Oke aku akan jujur sejujur-jujurnya. Dulu aku pernah berpacaran dengan Deidara. Tapi saat aku berpacaran denganmu. Kami sudah tidak berpacaran. Aku dan dia hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Lalu, foto yang kamu kasih liat ke aku itu adalah foto-foto lama saat aku masih berpacaran dengan Deidara?"

Kyuubi pura-pura cuek mendengar Itachi berceloteh panjang-lebar. "Lalu, kenapa harus dia yang mendampingimu ke Paris. Bahkan aku dengar dia sudah menjadi sekretarismu," ujar Kyuubi dengan nada agak mencibir.

"Itu karena kami sama-sama diterima di Universitas yang ada di Paris. Lalu ayahku yang menunjuk Deidara untuk menjadi sekretarisku karena Deidara sudah kenal dan dekat dengan keluargaku."

"Ya, lagi pula aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Apa pun alasannya, aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu lagi, Uchiha Itachi-sama!"

Saat Itachi akan berbicara lagi, Naruto muncul dengan membawa nampan minuman. Dengan sopan cewek pirang itu meletakkan minuman di hadapan Itachi. "Silahkan, Nii-san."

Ketika Naruto akan pergi lagi, Itachi menahannya. "Tunggu, Naruto."

"Ada apa, Nii-san?"

"Kenapa kamu memanggil Kyuubi 'Nii-san'?"

"Eh?" Naruto kaget dan reflek melirik Kyuubi. Yang dilirik keliatan cuek. "I-Itu…."

"Karena paksaan Kyuubi?" tebak Itachi.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa, senpai?" potong Kyuubi.

**(Flashback)**

_Pulang dari sekolahnya, wajah Kyuubi terlihat kusut persis benang layangan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa foto-foto yang dikirim kepadanya ,entah siapa yang mengirimnya, tenyata terbukti. Padahal saat pertama kali ia melihat foto-foto itu ia sempat tidak percaya bahwa pacarnya itu akan berselingkuh. Tapi kejadian tadi jelas membuat ia yakin apa yang ada dalam foto-foto itu memang benar. Itachi juga berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya, Deidara. Kyuubi terus menangis dalam kamarnya. Kushina sebagai ibu, khawatir dengan keadaan si sulung. _

_"Kyuu, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kushina sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi yang terkunci. Namun tak ada suara jawaban dari dalam kamar. "Kamu lagi ada masalah, Nak?"_

_Usaha Kushina tampaknya akan sia-sia. Karena Kyuubi tak juga membuka pintunya. Kushina akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka paksa pintu kamar Kyuubi menggunakan kunci cadangan. Setelah mengambilnya dari gudang, Kushina membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuubi dan mendapati anaknya itu sedang menangis di atas tempat tidurnya. Kushina mendekati Kyuubi lalu duduk di samping anaknya itu. Dengan lembut, Kushina mengusap-usap punggung Kyuubi mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya._

_"Kamu kenapa, Kyuu?"_

_Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepala merahnya. "Ceritakan saja sama Kaa-san. Siapa tau Kaa-san bisa membantu."_

_Kyuubi langsung memeluk ibunya itu dan menangis dalam pelukan Kushina. "Sakit, Kaa-san. Sakit," lirih Kyuubi dalam tangisnya. Kushina heran. Setaunya, anak sulungnya itu bukan anak yang cengeng. Bahkan saat Kyuubi jatuh dari pohon saat ia berumur 13 tahun, ia tidak menangis. Tapi sekarang anaknya mengeluh sakit dan menangis. Kushina masih mencoba menenangkan tangisan Kyuubi._

_"Kamu sakit apa?"_

_Kyuubi tidak mau memberi jawaban. Ia hanya terisak. Mata Kushina lalu fokus pada sobekan-sobekan kertas yang berantakan di lantai. 'Foto siapa itu, yang dirusak Kyuubi?' batin Kushina. "Itu foto siapa nak, yang telah kamu rusak?"_

_Kyuubi masih tidak mau memberi jawaban, malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya."Kyuu, kalau begini, Kaa-san jadi bingung, nih!"_

_"Kaa-san, apa Tou-san pernah menanyakiti hati Kaa-san?" tanya Kyuubi setelah tangisnya sedikit mereda._

_"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"_

_Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Kushina menyadari apa yang membuat Kyuubi menangis."Jangan-jangan kamu menangis karena disakiti pacarmu, ya?"_

_"I-itu?"_

_"Jadi karena masalah dengan pacarmu? Sudahlah, Kyuu. Kaa-san sudah tau kalau kamu berpacaran dengan seniormu di sekolah."_

_"Darimana Kaa-san tau?" tanya Kyuubi dengan muka kagetnya._

_"Sahabatmu yang memberi tahu Kaa-san, Shukaku. Kaasan sudah tau semua dari cerita Shukaku."_

_Kyuubi langsung mengumpat sahabatnya itu. "Dasar Sabaku bermulut ember!"_

_"Sebenarnya Kaa-san tidak mengizinkan kamu untuk berpacaran, Kyuu. Umurmu baru 16 tahun. Utamakan dulu masalah sekolahmu."_

_"Tadinya ia baik pada Kyuu, Kaa-san. Tapi ternyata dia juga berpacaran dengan orang lain." Kyuubi udah mau nangis lagi. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menahan agar airmatanya tidak keluar._

_"Lalu?" Kushina mulai mencermati setiap perkataan anak sulungnya._

_"Kemarin ada yang menaruh beberapa foto senpai bersama gadis lain dalam tas Kyuu. Tadinya Kyuu ngga percaya kalau senpai menyukai gadis selain Kyuu. Karena ia sudah berjanji pada Kyuu. Tapi apa yang Kyuu lihat tadi pagi menunjukan bahwa semua yang ada di foto-foto itu benar. Senpai berpacaran dengan Dei-senpai juga." _

_"Lalu sekarang kalian bagaimana?"_

_"Kyuu udah mutusin senpai," geram Kyuubi. "Pokoknya Kyuu ngga mau lagi melihat muka senpai yang playboy itu."_

**_(Skip Time)_**

_Para__ siswa-siswi kelas XII di SMA Konoha 3 merayakan acara kelulusan mereka. Uchiha Itachi lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Di saat siswa yang lainnya sedang merayakan lulus-lulusan dengan muka bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi. Ia sedih karena kekasihnya tidak muncul untuk memberinya selamat atas kelulusannya. Ia sadar, kekasihnya itu marah besar. Semenjak kejadian dimana ia dan Deidara tertangkap basah sedang bergandengan mesra, ia kesulitan untuk menghubungi Kyuubi, kekasihnya. Mungkin sudah ratusan kali Itachi mencoba menghubungi nomor ponselnya. Namun tidak pernah diangkat. 'Besok adalah hari terakhirku di Konoha. Aku harap kamu mengantar keberangkatanku, Kyuu,' batin Itachi lalu melangkah dengan lesu menuju mobil sedannya._

_Sebenarnya Kyuubi tau kalau dua hari lagi Itachi akan berangkat ke Paris untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Namun ia menyimpan dendam pada Itachi. Terlihat, Kyuubi sedang menatap bayanngan dirinya di depan cermin. 'Akan ku buat kau menyesal, Senpai.' Kyuubi lalu memukul cermin itu hingga hancur. Membuat tangan mungilnya terluka karena pecahan kaca._

**(End Flashback)**

"Cuma karena alasan itu, kamu merubah dirimu menjadi laki-laki, dan memaksa keluargamu untuk mengakuimu sebagai laki-laki? You're really crazy!" kata Itachi kesal.

"Setuju sama Itachi-nii, Kyuu-nii memang agak-agak gila," celetuk Naruto. Dan celetukannya itu berbuah jitakan manis yang mendarat di kepala pirangnya.

"Dasar baka imouto, kamu itu adikku apa adiknya, heh?" bentak Kyuubi.

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa keluargamu bisa menerima semua ini?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Senpai. Cukup dengan mengancam akan mogok sekolah dan tidak akan melanjutkan kuliah, semua dapat terjadi. It's so easy for me. Apalagi Tou-san dan Kaa-san sangat menyayangiku."

Itachi berniat untuk berbicara lagi pada mantannya yang keras kepala ini. Tapi tertunda karena dering dari hapenya. "Iya, ada apa, Otouto?" tanya Itachi saat gadget canggih itu sudah menempel di pipinya.

"Heh, dari adiknya yang sama sepertinya," cibir Kyuubi.

"Memangnya Kyuu-nii kenal dengan adiknya Itachi-nii?"

"Jelas saja, baka. Adiknya itu pacar kamu!"

"Jadi, Itachi-nii kakaknya Sasuke?" seru Naruto dengan mata membesar. Tanda kalau dia itu sedang kaget.

"Dan aku yakin, mereka berdua itu tidak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama suka menyakiti hati perempuan," seru Kyuubi.

Itachi menyudahi acara telpon-telponannya dengan adiknya. Kemudian ia beralih pada Kyuubi dan Naruto lagi. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ayahku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Justru malah bagus dong, senpai pergi dari sini," sahut Kyuubi kasar.

"Kyuu-nii apa-apaan sih," tegur Naruto. "Kasar banget sama Itachi-nii!"

"Cih!" decak Kyuubi kesal.

"Baiklah, Naruto, Kyuu-chan, aku permisi dulu." Itachi pun pergi. "Tapi ingat ya, aku ngga akan berhenti untuk mendapatkan kamu kembali, Kyuu-chan."

"Setuju….." pekik Naruto bersemangat dan kembali mendapat jitakan manis dari kakaknya hingga kepala pirangnya benjol sebesar telur.

"Hush, hush," Kyuubi mengusir Itachi seperti mengusir kucing.

Yang di usir sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

**(In Other Place)**

Shikamaru terlihat lesu. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia uring-uringan terus. Di kampus ataupun di rumahnya. Juga beberapa hari ini ia menghindar terus dari seseorang, yaitu Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu bukan karena mereka sedang bermusuhan. Shikamaru merasa malu pada sahabatnya itu karena ia kalah telak darinya. Seperti pada hari ini. Ia begitu malas untuk pergi kuliah. Sebenarnya sih, memang ciri khasnya, malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya sempat mengagetkannya. "Masuk saja, tidak di kunci!" ujar Shikamaru.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, muncullah seorang pria paruh baya yang penampilannya mirip dengan Shikamaru. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikaku, ayahnya Shikamau.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu, Shikamaru. Ini menyangkut masalah Temari."

'Ah, sial. Gadis merepotkan itu pasti sudah melapor yang bukan-bukan pada ayahku,' umpat Shikamaru dalam hati.

Shikaku mengambil sebuah kursi lipat untuk tempat duduknya. "Ayah sudah merencanakan pertunanganmu dengan Temari. Ayah dan ibunya sudah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana denganmu, Shikamaru? Ayah harap kamu tidak menolaknya."

Shikamaru jelas kaget dengan apa yang sudah ayahnya katakan itu. 'Pertunangan? Dengan Temari?' bati Shikamaru seperti tidak menerima. "Apa maksudnya ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Apanya yang tiba-tiba? Kalian sudah lama saling kenal. Lagipula keluarga Sabaku sudah setuju dengan pertunangan ini. Jadi, apa lagi yang kau ragukan?"

Shikamaru mulai gusar. Ia mengutuki nasibnya yang sial. Gadis impiannya direbut sahabatnya sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang sama sekali ia tidak cintai. "Jawab aku, Shikamaru," ujar Shikaku setengah berteriak. Ia kurang suka jika ia berbicara tidak ditanggapi. "Jika kau diam, itu tandanya kau setuju dengan pertunangan ini," seru Shikaku lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi. Shikamaru masih diam, tidak bersuara. Shikamaru kini benar-benar down. Semua yang telah menimpa dirinya, seperti ingin menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam kubang keputus-asaan lebih dalam lagi. Jashin-sama kali ini tidak berpihak padanya.

Kita tinggalkan dulu Shikamaru yang sedang frustasi sejenak. Kita beralih pada keluarga pemilik mata Onyx. Di rumah mewah milik keluarga Uchiha, Itachi and the families sedang mengadakan rapat internal dalam keluarganya di ruang kerja Fugaku. Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga ingin membicarakan sesuatu masalah menyangkut tentang perusahaan besar miliknya. "Jadi, PT. Rashengan Jaya Abadi sudah menyetujui surat tender itu?" tanya Fugaku yang kini sudah 80% pulih dari penyakitnya. "Berarti perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan milik Namikaze group itu resmi bekerja sama."

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya, Tou-san. Menurut laporan Obito Ji-san, mereka siap mengucurkan dana segar untuk proyek yang sedang kita kerjakan."

"Hoaaamm." Sasuke hanya menguap ngga jelas mendengar pembicaraan ini. Ia sungguh tidak tertarik dengan masalah perusahaan. Padahal, Fugaku berencana akan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pemimpin perusahaan jika ia sudah menamatkan kuliahnya. Tapi dasar Sasuke, ia malah ogah-ogahan mendengarkan Ayah dan kakaknya berdiskusi. Ia pun memainkan ponselnya. Membuka-buka album foto kekasihnya yang ia simpan dalam ponselnya itu. "Sekarang kamu sedang apa, Naru?" gumam Sasuke sembari memandangi wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. "Kangen, nih!" Jiah, lebaynya kumat. Padahal baru satu hari ngga ketemu udah kangen. Sasuke lalu mengelus-elus wajah Naruto yang tergambar di layar ponselnya. Mungkin Naruto sedang berumur panjang. Lagi di omongin sama Sasuke, orangnya tau-tau nelepon. Melihat ada nama **Naru Cute Abieezz** di layar ponselnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi ia langsung kabur keluar ruangan. Itachi dan Fugaku cuma menatap heran.

"Ada apa Naru-chan," ucap Sasuke selembut mungkin pada orang terkasihnya. Ce'ileeh!

_"Kamu lagi sibuk ngga, Teme? Eh teme, maksudnya Suke-kun," _ujar Naruto agak latah saat mengucap kata 'Teme'. Takut Sasuke tersinggung. _"Ada sesuatu yang mau aku omongin sama kamu."_

"Apa sih yang ngga buat kamu, Dobe-koi!" sahut Sasuke manis manja grup. "Aku jemput ke rumah kamu?"

_"Ja-jangan, langsung ketemuan aja di Lista café,"_ seru Naruto mengecilkan volume suaranya. Seperti tidak ingin pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke didengar orang lain.

"Oke, kamu duluan aja ke sana. Nanti aku menyusul," sahut Sasuke.

_"Jangan lama ya, tapi kalo bisa, ajak Itachi-nii juga ya?"_

"Kamu kenal dengan kakakku?" tanya Sasuke surprise. "Untuk apa mengajak dia?"

"Karena ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Itachi-nii, sudah ya, Teme, eh, Suke-kun. Jaa~" Naruto menutup sambungan telepon.

"Huft, kali ini ada masalah apa ya dengan Naru-chan," gumam Sasuke.

**(Lista Café)**

Sasuke berhasil mengajak kakaknya Itachi ke tempat janjian setelah adu mulut terlebih dahulu. Begitu mereka tiba di dalam café, kedua cowok tampan ini disambut tatapan lapar dari beberapa pasang mata kaum hawa yang ada di sana. Dari arah pojok, Naruto berteriak nyaring. "Sasuke, aku di sini!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Duet Uchiha ini segera menghampiri meja Naruto. Takut ditelan hidup-hidup sama beberapa pengunjung perempuan yang terlihat sedang memainkan lidah di bibir masing-masing.

Setelah mereka memesan makanan dan minuman pada pelayan café, Naruto lalu mulai berbicara. "Maaf ya, Itachi-nii, Sasuke. Aku sampe ngerepotin kalian untuk datang ke sini. Ini menyangkut masalah Kyuu-nii."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kyuubi?" sambar Itachi cepat saat nama pujaan hatinya disebut.

"Sebenarnya, Kyuu-nii itu masih cinta sama Itachi-nii, lho!"

"Uhugh!" Sasuke yang lagi minum jus tomatnya, langsung keselek. "Hah, kakakmu cinta sama Baka Aniki ini?" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk muka Itachi kayak ngga punya dosa. "Ternyata, yang selama ini nuduh gue homo, dirinya sendiri yang Homo!"

"Bisa diam ngga, baka Otouto!" bentak Itachi agak tersinggung dengan tuduhan Sasuke. "Biarkan Naru-chan menyelesaikan ceritanya dulu."

"Dari dulu Kyuu-nii itu emang galak dan kasar juga agak tomboy. Tapi sejak kejadian yang dia alami waktu SMA membuatnya berubah total. Kyuu-nii mulai suka berantem di jalanan. Nongkrong-nongkrong dengan geng motor. Setiap pulang ke rumah, mukanya penuh dengan luka lebam. Bahkan yang lebih gawatnya lagi, ia mengaku kalau dirinya itu laki-laki. Padahal dia kan perempuan."

"Kalau kakakmu perempuan, kenapa kamu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nii-san'?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah cemasnya. Ia tidak menyangka, akibat ulahnya, seorang Kyuubi jadi berubah seperti itu. Menjadi beringasan.

"Kebiasaan, Itachi-nii. Soalnya dulu, kyuu-nii ngga mau dipanggil Nee-san. Kalo Naru manggil dia Nee-san. Kepala Naru langsung dipukul!"

"Mungkin, karena kepalamu sering dipukul, makanya sekarang kamu jadi agak-agak o'on ya, Dobe?" celetuk Sasuke. Tanpa ragu, Naruto melempar sendok dan garpu ke arah wajah kekasihnya itu. "Ittai, Dobe!"

"Hn," balas Naruto menirukan gaya Sasuke.

"Naru pengeeeeen banget, Kyuu-nii kembali seperti dulu. Naru pengen memanggilnya 'Nee-san' lagi?" ujar Naru memelas.

Itachi tampak tersentuh menatap adik iparnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengusap-usap jidatnya yang berjeplak lambang restoran, sendok dan garpu menyilang. "Apa kamu mau membantuku, Naru-chan?"

"Untuk?"

"Menyikat W.C, motongin rumput di taman, terus bersihin ka- ITTAAII!" Kali ini satu set peralatan makan mendarat sempurna di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Memfeminimekan kembali Kyuubi," ujar Itachi sambil mengacungkan tinju ke udara. Kayaknya Itachi sudah ketularan Lee sama Guru Guy, deh?

"Caranya?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang bersusah payah keluar dari tumpukan alat-alat makan yang tadi dilempar kekasihnya. Yang ditanya cuma tersenyum, optimis dengan rencana yang sudah ada di kepalanya.

**BERSAMBUNG LAGI**

Author merasa, kayaknya makin ngga nyambung aja sama judulnya? Betewe, terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah mau baca, meskipun ngga nyambung dengan judul. Author bodoh ini masih butuh masukan agar ceritanya jadi nyambung. Oke Minna-san, kita ketemu lagi ya di chapter depan….

**To Next Chap** : Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto saling bahu membahu untuk menjalankan misi "Feminisme untuk Kyuubi". Sedangkan Shikamaru sedang bingung menghadapi acara pertunangannya dengan Temari. Menurut readers, Shikamaru lebih baik menerima pertunangan itu apa tidak? Kasih masukannya ya Readers, untuk chapter depan….


End file.
